


The Trip

by Fu_Dragon



Series: From Friends and Lovers - The Series [4]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein harmloser Ausflug in die Berge verwandelt sich schnell in einen Kampf gegen die Urgewalten der Natur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Teil 4 der FFaL Series

Kapitel 1

Peter schlenderte tief in Gedanken versunken den schmalen, von Wurzeln und Gräsern überwucherten Pfad entlang. Noch eine Biegung, vorbei an dem blühenden Hortensienbusch, und er befand sich am Ziel.

Der kleine See, der sich perfekt in die grüne Landschaft einfügte wirkte mehr als nur einladend. Eine sanfte Brise kräuselte das Wasser, das sich im strahlenden Sonnenschein brach und wie tausend Diamanten glitzerte. Leises Zwitschern tönte von den Bäumen, weit und breit war kein anderer Mensch zu sehen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Laut ließ sich Peter in das weiche Gras zu seinen Füßen sinken.  
Wie immer, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte, oder wenn er sich ausgelaugt fühlte, oder er auch einfach nur einmal abschalten wollte, zog es ihn unwiderstehlich zum Wasser hin. Schon von Klein auf übte das Nass eine beinahe magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus und das hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht geändert.

Eine Weile saß er nur da und nahm die friedliche Szenerie tief in sich auf. Er schloss die Augen, lies sich in das weiche Gras gleiten und genoss die warmen Strahlen der Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Einen Moment später richtete er sich wieder auf, nahm einen runden Kieselstein in die Hand und warf ihn im flachen Winkel über das Wasser. Der Stein hüpfte ein paar Mal über die Oberfläche, bildete kleine Kreise, die sich immer mehr ausdehnten und dann wurde er schließlich vom Wasser verschluckt.

*Genauso fühle ich mich im Moment auch.*

Traurigkeit überschattete die Gesichtszüge des jungen Shaolin. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr anstrengend gewesen, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch. Noch heute fragte er sich, wie sich aus einem kleinen Anlass solche eine Lawine hatte entwickeln können. So wie dieser kleine Stein hier erst einen kleinen Kreis, und dann immer größere Kreise im Wasser gezogen hatte, hatte sich auch der Anlass immer mehr ausgeweitet und war bald völlig außer Kontrolle geraten.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. *Das konnte auch nur mir passieren. Mir und meiner großen Klappe.*

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zum Auslöser des gesamten Problems.

Alles eskalierte knapp vier Wochen nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war. Jody kümmerte sich in der Zeit rührend um ihn, da Annie verreist und Caine, bedingt durch eine grassierende Sommergrippe, in Chinatown viel zu tun hatte. Peter nahm Jodys großzügiges Angebot dankbar an, konnte er sich doch zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wegen der angebrochene Brustwirbel kaum bewegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Peter fiel der wahre Grund ihrer Fürsorge auf. Schon damals, als sie noch Partner auf dem 101. gewesen waren, hatte er immer mal wieder bemerkt, dass Jody wesentlich mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Er hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen und hatte ihre Versuche, ihm näher zu kommen einfach ignoriert. Wenn er ehrlich war, so empfand er für Jody auch ein wenig mehr als nur reine Freundschaft, doch er schrieb das eher den langen Jahren zu, die sie als Kollegen verbracht hatten. Er hatte sich mittlerweile so an ihre Nähe gewöhnt, dass ihm gar nicht in den Sinn kam die Gefühle, die er hegte könnten etwas mit Liebe zu tun haben – oder er verdrängte es einfach.

Es gab viele Momente, in denen er ihr reinen Wein einschenken hätte können. Immerhin verbrachte Jody jede freie Minute, die sie erübrigen konnte mit ihm, aber er hatte es nicht getan. So ganz hatte er das Abenteuer mit den Sing Wah noch nicht überwunden und außerdem mochte er ihre Gesellschaft sehr.

Er wollte im Moment nur Freundschaft, einen Menschen um sich herum, dem er vertrauen konnte – Sie wollte weitaus mehr. Selbst sein Vater hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er Jody ausnutzte, doch er hatte darüber nur gelacht und sich damit heraus geredet, dass sie einfach gute Freunde wären, die sich gegenseitig halfen. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm etwas anderes zuflüsterte, beachtete er einfach nicht.

Drei Tage nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater bekam er die Quittung für sein selbstsüchtiges Verhalten. Jody war nach der Arbeit zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm sein Lieblingsessen gekocht. Sie saßen dicht nebeneinander auf der Couch und waren beim Essen, als plötzlich Jordan, seine Exfreundin, auftauchte.

Nachdem er sich dazu entschieden hatte den Brand anzunehmen, um endgültig Shaolin Priester zu werden, hatte er sie nur noch ein paar Mal getroffen. Er hatte gespürt, dass Jordan mit dem, was er nun repräsentierte nicht zurecht kam und so hatten sie sich in stillem Einvernehmen getrennt. Zumindest hatte er das bis zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt angenommen.

Im ersten Moment wusste Peter gar nicht was passierte, als Jordan plötzlich wutschnaubend auf Jody losging, sie auf die Beine zerrte und ihr mitten ins Gesicht schrie, was sie hier mit ihrem Freund anstelle. Jody, nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen, konterte prompt, sie wäre nun mit ihm zusammen und Jordan solle dahin zurück gehen, wo sie hergekommen war.

Peter stand ungläubig daneben und verfolgte das gesamte Streitgespräch mit wachsender Frustration und aufkommenden Ärger. Als die beiden Frauen den Anschein machten, auch körperlich aufeinander losgehen zu wollen, schritt er ein.

"Ich bin weder dein Freund, noch deiner. Ich habe mit keiner von euch eine Beziehung, merkt euch das!", hatte er, abwechselnd auf beide Frauen deutend, ärgerlich ausgerufen und war dann wie ein Wilder aus seinem eigenen Appartement gestürmt, wobei er zwei vollkommen überraschte und tief verletzte Frauen zurückließ.

Schon bald darauf, war ihm klar geworden, dass er mal wieder geredet hatte ohne nachzudenken. Zumindest gegenüber Jody stimmte diese Aussage in keiner Weise. Die kleine, hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wollte ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Er war dann zu ihrem Appartement gefahren um mit ihr über die ganze Sache zu reden, doch sie hatte ihm die Türe vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

Allerdings war das nicht das Ende vom Lied. Bald hatte diese Sache Wellen geschlagen, die sämtliche Menschen um sie herum in Mitleidenschaft zog. Unglücklicherweise waren Jody und Jordan zur Zeit in derselben Schicht eingeteilt und hatten ihren Streit auch bei der Arbeit fortgesetzt, was unweigerlich dazu führte, dass alle anderen Kollegen auch erfuhren, was passiert war.

Peter war dagestanden wie der Buhmann der Nation. Plötzlich schienen sämtliche weibliche Wesen, die er kannte gegen ihn zu sein und die männlichen Bekannten beschuldigten ihn, ihnen ihren Frieden geraubt zu haben, weil sie nur noch keifende Frauen um sich hatten. Selbst Cara war zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm gründlich den Kopf gewaschen, wie er so mit Jody hatte umgehen können und das hatte ihn tief getroffen. Zum Einen, weil er wirklich ein mehr als schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Jody hatte und zum Anderen, weil es ausgerechnet seine 'adoptierte Schwester' Cara war, die sich nun auch gegen ihn stellte. In diesem Moment hatte er sich von der ganzen Welt verlassen gefühlt.

Es hatte über zwei Wochen gedauert, bis sich die Wogen wieder einigermaßen glätteten, zwei Wochen, die wie ein Spießrutenlauf für ihn gewesen waren.

Zwar war es ihm gelungen in einem mehrstündigen Gespräch Jody dazu zu bringen, ihm zu verzeihen, aber dennoch spürte er deutlich, dass ihre Freundschaft einen dicken Knacks erhalten hatte und er wusste nicht, ob es mit ihr jemals so werden würde wie früher. Das tat ihm mehr weh, als er zugeben wollte.

+++

Peter wurde aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen, als er eine bekannte Präsenz in seiner Nähe fühlte.

"Hallo Paps", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Bin ich eingeladen?", erkundigte sich der ältere Caine.

Peter nickte nur und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Generationen, dann warf Caine ruhig ein: "Was bedrückt dich, mein Sohn?"

Peter fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. "Ach, ich weiß nicht so genau, Paps. Da ist dieser Streit zwischen Jordan und Jody. Cara sehe ich auch so gut wie nicht mehr und dann gibt es noch all die anderen Verpflichtungen, das ist einfach zuviel im Moment."

"Man spielt nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer, du hast gesehen wohin das führt", rügte Caine sanft.

"Das habe ich doch gar nicht getan", versuchte sich Peter schwach zu verteidigen.

"Du bist Shaolin, Peter. Du hast gespürt, was Jody dir gegenüber empfand. Du musst lernen, auf deine innere Stimme zu hören. Vielleicht wärst du überrascht davon, was sie dir mitteilen würde."

Peter ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen. "Ja, du hast ja recht. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen - wie immer, Paps."

Caine zog nur die Augenbraue in die Höhe und erwiderte nichts darauf. Allerdings machte sein Blick deutlich, wie wenig er die Anrede mit Paps schätzte.

Peter fuhr fort: "Ich bin schon froh, dass sich mit Jody alles wieder eingerenkt hat, aber dass sich Cara auch jetzt noch so zurück zieht, das macht mir zu schaffen."

Caine lächelte leicht und erwiderte: "Das...hat andere Gründe."

Peter schaute fragend zu seinem Vater hoch. "Und die wären?"

Caine zuckte in seiner berühmten Manier die Schultern. "Das, mein Sohn, musst du sie selbst fragen."

Peter verdrehte die Augen. "Toll, ich frage sie warum sie mich meidet und habe die nächste Frau, die mir die Türe vor der Nase zuschlägt. Nein Danke, Dad, das brauche ich nicht noch einmal."

Caine konnte ein leichtes Glucksen, für ihn sehr untypisch, nicht unterdrücken. Das war mal wieder kennzeichnend für Peter. Er war so beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen, dass er gar nicht merkte, was sich direkt unter seiner Nase abspielte.

Peter warf die Hände in die Luft. "Ach, ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach mal für ein paar Tagen all den Verpflichtungen entfliehen."

"Das kannst du, mein Sohn", erwiderte Caine.

Überrascht starrte Peter seinen Vater an. "Paps, das ist unmöglich. Da ist Misses Zhao, die ihre täglichen Massagen braucht, Misses Sung, deren Arthritis behandelt werden muss, Marion ist kurz vor ihrer Niederkunft und dann sind da noch jede Menge anderer Leute, die unsere Hilfe brauchen und die Kung Fu Klassen nicht zu vergessen."

Caine konnte über seinen Sohn nur den Kopf schütteln. "Ich bin sicher, ein Wochenende lang werden alle ohne dich auskommen."

Peter seufzte sehnsüchtig. "Das wäre wirklich toll. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr Fischen, wie steht es mir dir, Paps?"

Caine beugte leicht den Kopf. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, dich zu begleiten."

Peters Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Aber beide können wir nicht gehen, einer muss auf jeden Fall hier bleiben solange Lo Si auf Reisen ist."

"Mr. Chan wird sich am Wochenende um die dringenderen Fälle kümmern. Ich habe ihm schon Anweisungen gegeben."

Peter musste lachen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Eine Wochenende in einer abgelegenen, ruhigen Gegend zu verbringen, weit weg von allen weltlichen Sorgen, hörte sich für ihn an wie der Himmel auf Erden.

"Du hast mal wieder schon alles im Voraus gewusst und geplant, was Paps?"

Zur Antwort erhielt er wieder nur ein Schulterzucken.

Peters Augen leuchteten auf. "Hey, was meinst du wenn ich Cara frage, ob sie Lust hat uns zu begleiten? Das wäre ein guter Vorwand sie mal wieder außerhalb der Trainingstunden bei uns zu haben. Um ehrlich zu sein, vermisse ich diese Plauderein und vielleicht hast du ja recht damit, dass sie nicht mehr böse auf mich ist."

Bevor der Shambhala Meister auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, etwas zu erwidern sprang Peter schon voller Energie und mit blitzenden Augen auf die Beine und hastete mit einem über die Schulter geworfenen. "Ich frage sie gleich, sehe dich später, Paps", davon.

Caine sah seinem Sohn kopfschüttelnd und mit einem leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

*Geduld hast du noch immer nicht gelernt, mein Sohn.*

****************************

Es klingelte an der Türe. Cara warf einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel, glättete in einer fahrigen Handbewegung eine verirrte Haarsträhne und öffnete. Ein strahlendes Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht beim Anblick des Mannes vor ihr.

"Hey Kermit."

"Hallo Prinzessin. Nimmst du mir das mal bitte ab?"

"Sicher."

Kermit beugte sich über Cara, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und drückte ihr eine der großen Schachteln in die Hand, die er mitgebracht hatte. Cara schnupperte an dem Karton, während sie ins Wohnzimmer voraus ging und alles auf den Tisch stellte.

"Das duftet ja verführerisch, mit was überraschst du uns denn heute?"

"Alfredos Spezial Pizza", gab Kermit mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz.

Kermit hob Clumsy hoch, die neugierig die Gelegenheit nutzte und auf den Tisch sprang, sobald ihr Frauchen in der Küche verschwand.

"Hey, hey, hey, das tut eine gut erzogene Katze aber nicht. Du hast dein Futter ganz woanders", rügte Kermit, während er das Kätzchen liebevoll hinter den Ohren kraulte.

Sie dankte es ihm mit einem lauten, zufriedenen Schnurren und einen Stups ihrer rosa Nase gegen seine Hand.

"Irgendwie scheint die Kleine überhaupt nicht wachsen zu wollen, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?", rief Kermit in Richtung Küche.

"Du irrst dich nicht. Das ist irgendein Wachstumsfehler hat mir der Tierarzt gesagt. Sie wird wohl immer so klein bleiben. Zum Glück hat es aber auf ihre Gesundheit keinen Einfluss. Der Veterinär meinte, sie könne damit genauso alt werden wie jede andere Katze auch", erklärte Cara, während sie mit einem Tablett voller Geschirr aus der Küche zurück kehrte und alles auf den Tisch stelle.

"Ich bin froh, dies zu hören", erwiderte Kermit und schaute auf das Kätzchen hinab, das es sich inzwischen auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Clumsy ist so niedlich, da fällt es echt schwer böse mit ihr zu sein, wenn sie wieder mal was ausgefressen hat."

Cara lächelte leicht. "Und glaube mir, genau das nutzt sie auch weidlich aus. So und nun setze mal ihre Hoheit auf den Boden und iss, bevor die Köstlichkeiten alle kalt werden."

+++

Eine halbe Stunde später lehnte Kermit gemütlich, einen Cognacschwenker in der Hand, am Kopfende der Couch. Cara hatte sein Angebot ihr in der Küche zu helfen abgelehnt, so dass er sich einfach darauf beschränkte, sie durch die halboffene Küchentüre zu beobachten und sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

Knappe fünf Minuten später kehrte sie zu ihm zurück und nahm neben ihm Platz. Sie lehnte sich leicht an ihn und er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie ein wenig näher an sich.

"Und, was hat sich sonst noch heute so ereignet?", erkundigte er sich.

"Peter hat angerufen. Du hast doch am Wochenende frei, oder?", antwortete sie.

Kermits Augenbraue zog sich nach oben. Cara merkte, wie er sich bei ihrer Frage ein wenig versteifte und dachte: *Wie kann man nur so misstrauisch sein.*

"Ja, habe ich, und?"

"Nun, Peter hat gefragt ob ich nicht Lust hätte, mit ihm und seinem Vater einen Ausflug in die Wälder zu machen und ich dachte, du magst vielleicht auch mitkommen."

Kermit verzog das Gesicht. "Das ist nicht unbedingt die Art, die ich bevorzuge, um meine Wochenenden zu verbringen."

Cara stieß ihn leicht mit der Schulter an. "Nun komm schon, gib deinem Herzen einen Ruck. Das wird sicher Spaß machen. Sei kein Spielverderber."

*Mädchen, wenn du wüsstest was da draußen alles passieren kann*, dachte Kermit, laut meinte er: "Ich sehe schon, da hast du dir mal wieder etwas in den Kopf gesetzt. In dem Fall wird es wohl wirklich besser sein, wenn ich mitkomme und auf euch Kinder ein Auge habe."

"Hey", rief Cara aus und versuchte ihn spielerisch in den Magen zu boxen. "Wen bezeichnest du hier als Kinder?"

Kermit fing ihren Hieb noch in der Luft ab, küsste ihre Fingerspitzen und drückte ihre Hand dann an seine Brust.

"Na wen wohl, dich und Peter. Wenn ihr beide zusammen seid, weiß man nie was passiert."

"Das ist nun einfach unfair, mit Absicht haben wir noch nie was angestellt", beschwerte sich Cara.

Kermit lächelte schräg. "Ja, sicher, ihr beiden seid die reinsten Engel. Und morgen fällt Ostern und Weihnachten auf einen Tag und der Weihnachtsmann kommt im Osterhasenoutfit mit Irokesenschnitt zu Besuch und bringt euch lauter kleine Rauschgoldengel mit."

Cara beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. Ein Wortgefecht mit Kermit hatte sie noch nie gewonnen und daran würde sich wohl in absehbarer Zeit auch nichts ändern.

"Ich freue mich jedenfalls aufs Wochenende. Endlich haben wir einmal die Gelegenheit, mehr als nur ein paar Stunden miteinander zu verbringen."

Kermits Antwort blieb ungehört, da in diesem Moment das Telefon klingelte. Cara lehnte sich halb über Kermits Schoß, um an den Hörer zu kommen und blieb auch in dieser Stellung während sie redete.

Kermit hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, er beschäftigte sich mehr damit, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken bei dem plötzlichen, sehr engen Körperkontakt.

*Wie du mir, so ich dir Prinzessin!*

Er begann, sanft ihren Rücken und Nacken zu streicheln, der so verführerisch vor ihm ausgebreitet lag, und machte es Cara damit ziemlich schwer, sich auf das Telefongespräch zu konzentrieren. Er spürte, wie sie auf sein Streicheln reagierte. Ein Schauer durchrieselte ihren Körper, gefolgt von einem zweiten, als er nun anfing ihren Haaransatz im Nacken zu massieren.

Eine knappe Minute später beendete Cara mit deutlich heißerer Stimme das Gespräch. "Das war ziemlich unfair", beschwerte sie sich und richtete sich halb auf, die Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt.

"Selbst Schuld", erwiderte Kermit mit einem breiten Grinsen, bevor er seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen drückte und somit eine Antwort effektiv verhinderte. Cara gab nur allzu gerne nach.

Minuten später lagen sie eng aneinander geschmiegt auf der Couch und küssten und streichelten sich selbstvergessen durch die Kleidung hindurch. Bald reichte das Cara nicht mehr. Sie zeichnete kleine Kreise auf seinem Bauch, glitt dann wieder höher und begann seine Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen.

Bevor sie auch nur den ersten Knopf geöffnet hatte, ergriff Kermit ihre Hand, richtete sich mit ihr zusammen in eine sitzende Position auf und schob sie mit einem bedauernden Kuss auf die Seite. Ein tiefer Atemzug hob seine Brust und er schaute auf seine Uhr.

"Okay, Prinzessin, ich muss leider schon gehen, habe morgen Frühdienst."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, drückte ihr noch einen letzten, nicht gerade keuschen, Kuss auf die Lippen und eilte zur Türe.

Cara seufzte leise und schaute Kermit hinterher. Sie nahm Clumsy vom Boden hoch und drückte ihr Gesicht in das weiche, weiße Fell, einen sehnsüchtigen und gleichzeitig nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Mit Kermit zurecht zu kommen war nicht leicht. Seitdem sie aus dieser dubiosen Welt der Sing Wah entkommen konnten, hatten sie zwar deutlich mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht wie zuvor, aber Cara wusste noch immer nicht, wo genau sie bei ihm stand.

An manchen Tagen gab er sich zärtlich und zuvorkommend und an anderen Tagen verhielt er sich wieder unnahbar und zurückhaltend, so dass er sie des Öfteren in ein wahres Wechselbad der Gefühle versetzte. Außer ein paar Küssen und beinahe schuljungenhaften, verlegenen Streicheleinheiten, war zwischen ihnen noch nichts passiert. Jedes Mal, wenn alles darauf hin deutete, dass es intimer werden könnte, fand Kermit entweder irgendeine Ablenkung, oder er spielte den Gentleman und ging einfach.

Ein leicht teuflisch wirkendes Lächeln glitt über Caras Lippen. Vielleicht kam dieses Wochenende genau richtig, um sich auch in dieser Richtung näher zu kommen. Immerhin hatte sie nun die Gelegenheit, ganze drei Tage mit ihm in der Wildnis zu verbringen, da konnte er ihr nicht so einfach entkommen. Vielleicht konnte sie endlich die Gelegenheit nutzen, mit ihm reinen Tisch zu machen und herausfinden, was er eigentlich genau ihr gegenüber empfand. So wie jetzt konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht weitergehen. Sie sah dem Wochenende jedenfalls halb erwartungsvoll, halb ängstlich, entgegen.

 

Kapitel 2

Pünktlich um sechs Uhr kletterte Cara am Freitagmorgen vor Caines Backsteingebäude aus ihrem Wagen. Die beiden Caines befanden sich schon unten auf der Straße. Zwei Rucksäcke und Peters Angelausrüstung standen neben ihnen auf dem Boden.

Cara trat zu ihnen und begrüßte die beiden mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange.

"Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid gut ausgeschlafen."

"Aber immer", erwiderte Peter. "Eigentlich könnte es losgehen, wenn nicht ein bestimmter Herr auf sich warten lassen würde."

Cara grinste. "Vielleicht hat seine Kaffeemaschine den Geist aufgegeben. Ohne Kaffee ist Kermit nicht zu gebrauchen."

"Ach, und woher weißt du das?", neckte Peter.

"Das binde ich dir gerade auf sie Nase", gab Cara zurück, entschlossen sich auf dieses Wortgefecht nicht einzulassen.

In diesem Moment fuhr ein großer Geländewagen vor. Die Sonnenbrille und das schwarze Haar, mit einer weißen Strähne auf der rechten Seite enthüllte wer der Fahrer war.

Cara betrachtete das Gefährt überrascht. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Kermit so einen Wagen hat." *Eigentlich weiß ich noch immer so gut wie nichts über ihn*, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Peter grinste sie an. "Hat er auch nicht, der ist für den Trip gemietet. Kermit wollte sicherstellen, dass wir einen geländetauglichen Wagen und vor allen Dingen Platz haben."

"Na, das ist ihm damit auch gelungen", erwiderte Cara, noch immer beeindruckt von der Größe des Wagens, der locker zwei Mal so groß wie ihr vor einigen Tagen erstandener Kleinwagen war.

Kermit parkte den Geländewagen an der Seite und stieg aus. "Guten Morgen", begrüßte er das Dreigespann.

Ein dreifaches Guten Morgen schallte zurück.

Peter trat an den Wagen und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten. "Das Ding sieht aus, als wolltest du in den Krieg ziehen, das ist ja ein wahres Schlachtschiff."

"Besser als mit deiner Suppenschüssel durch die Berge zu kurven", konterte Kermit und öffnete den Kofferraum des Wagens.

Beim Anblick dessen, was sich schon im Kofferraum befand, konnte Peter sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Außer einem weiteren Rucksack und drei Einmannzelten, Caine wollte im Freien schlafen, befanden sich noch eine große Kühlbox, Konservendosen, ein Gaskocher, Schlafsäcke, ein kleiner, propanbetriebener Heizofen, Taschenlampen, sowie einige Six-Packs und zwei große Wasserkanister darin.

"Was hast du denn mit all dem vor? Wir wollen ein ruhiges Wochenende am Bergsee verbringen und nicht einen Kiosk errichten."

"Ein wenig Komfort ist auch in der Wildnis gestattet, mein lieber Freund", erwiderte Kermit in einem belehrenden Tonfall und beschäftigte sich damit, die Sachen der anderen in den Kofferraum zu stopfen.

*Oh, oh, ich sehe diese Art Ausflüge mag er nicht. Ich wundere mich, warum er trotzdem mitgeht*, dachte Peter, aber behielt sich diesmal schlauerweise eine Antwort vor.

+++

Wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich auf dem Weg. Kermit lenkte den Wagen, Caine saß neben ihm, Peter und Cara hatten es sich auf dem Rücksitz bequem gemacht und unterhielten sich angeregt. Caine und Kermit hörten nur zu, beide nicht der Typ der großen Worte.

Langsam wurde der Weg steiler und enger. Die Straße endete. Sie hatten nur noch einen Feldweg vor sich, der ins Ungewisse zu führen schien. Kermit warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie richtig lagen und fuhr weiter. Eine gute Stunde Holpern und Durchgeschüttelt werden später, endete auch der schmale Feldweg und Kermit hielt den Wagen an.

"So Leute, ab hier werden wir laufen müssen. Bis zum See führt noch kein Weg."

Niemand widersprach. Im Gegenteil. Mit Ausnahme von Caine, beeilten sich alle anderen aus dem Wagen zu steigen und ihre steifen Muskeln zu strecken.

"Bis jetzt dachte ich, Peter ist der schlimmste Fahrer, den ich kenne. Nun weiß ich es besser", murmelte Cara unhörbar für die anderen.

Kermit entlud den Kofferraum.

"Und wie willst du das alles den Berg hinauf schaffen?", konnte Peter sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen, nachdem er den ständig größer werdenden Stapel an Gegenständen betrachtete, die Kermit aus dem Wageninneren zauberte.

Kermit warf ihm ein breites Grinsen zu. "Kein Problem, Junge. Wir zwingen dich auf Hände und Füße und dann benutzen wir dich als Packesel. Du weißt, jeder gute Sherpa hat auch sein Lasttier."

"Nur in deinen Träumen", gab Peter zurück.

"Wenn es soweit sein sollte, dass ich von dir Träume, dann sage ich es dir. An dem Tag darfst du mich freiwillig ins Sanatorium einweisen", konterte Kermit.

Peter konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und trat einen Schritt zurück. Gegen Kermit war kein Kraut gewachsen, wenn es um Wortgefechte ging. In der Richtung glich er seinem Vater, auch wenn sich der Inhalt der Sätze sehr unterschied. Kermit konnte man zumindest meistens verstehen, wenn er nicht gerade Shakespeare rezitierte, sein Vater hingegen sprach so gut wie immer in Rätseln.

Zu seinem Erstaunen gelang es sogar, die vielen Gegenstände so auf alle zu verteilen, dass jeder noch komfortabel einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte. Wie Kermit das geschafft hatte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Innerlich musste er dennoch grinsen. Würde die Vier so jemand sehen, derjenige würde sicher denken sie wären nicht mehr richtig im Kopf.

**********************

"Ist es noch weit?" erkundigte sich Cara, der langsam aber sicher der Schweiß ausbrach bei dem stetigen Bergaufgehen. Zwar hatte sie die geringste Last zu tragen, doch Anstrengungen dieser Art war sie einfach nicht gewohnt.

"Ist nicht mehr weit. Wenn die Karte stimmt, dann müssten wir hinter der nächsten Biegung den See schon sehen können, ab da geht’s dann nur noch ein Stückchen abwärts und wir sind da", erwiderte Peter breit grinsend.

"Ich hoffe nur, du hast Recht", murmelte Cara.

Wenige Minuten später blieb sie mit offenem Mund stehen. Mehr als ein WOW brachte sie nicht mehr heraus. Die wilde Schönheit der Landschaft, die sich vor ihren Augen erhob, nahm ihr regelrecht den Atem.

Sie befanden sich auf einem schmalen Plateau, von dem man, nun da man die Büsche hinter sich gelassen hatte, die gesamte Gegend überblicken konnte. Gute zwanzig Meter zu ihren Füßen erstreckte sich eine weitläufige Wiese in einem satten Grünton, hier und da unterbrochen von ein paar bunten Punkten. Vereinzelt warfen Bäume ihren Schatten in die Landschaft. Am anderen Ende der weitläufigen Wiese befand sich ein kleiner Wald. Zu ihrer rechten entdeckte sie einen in einem tiefen blau erstrahlenden Bergsee, der von einem kleinen Wasserfall gespeist wurde. Das Wasser fiel in einem sanften Plätschern in den See. Die Gischt und die kleinen Regentropfen, die der Wasserfall verursachte leuchteten und funkelten wie tausende kleiner verschiedenfarbiger Sterne in der Sonne. Der Rest des Sees lag ruhig vor ihnen da. All das war umsäumt, abgesehen von linken Rand des Hochplateaus, von hohen Bergen, die bis in den Himmel zu wachsen schienen. Stellenweise konnte sie sogar vereinzelt verschneite Bergwipfel erkennen.

Cara wurde von einem sanften Rippenstoß seitens Peter wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück gerissen. "Na, habe ich dir zuviel versprochen?", wisperte er.

Cara schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, absolut nicht, das ist - mir fehlen irgendwie die Worte... einfach phantastisch."

Peter zog tief die Luft in die Lungen. "Ja, das ist es, Kleines, das ist es."

Er gönnte sich und Cara noch einen kurzen Moment und meinte dann: "Nun wird’s aber Zeit, dass wir den anderen folgen. Gib mir deinen Rucksack, dann hast du es leichter, hinunter zu klettern."

Cara händigte Peter wie gewünscht die Sachen aus. Ihr wurde ein wenig mulmig im Magen, als sie daran dachte den steilen Fels hinunter klettern zu müssen. Kermit und Caine standen schon auf dem unteren Plateau und schauten zu ihnen hoch. Zu ihrer Überraschung entdeckte sie einen schmalen und weit weniger steilen Pfad als sie angenommen hatte.

"Wie kommt denn das? Gibt es hier doch Touristen in der Gegend?", erkundigte sie sich erstaunt.

Peter lachte leise. "Nein, das denke ich nicht. Dieser Ort ist noch ziemlich unberührt von der Zivilisation. Dieser Pfad hier ist nur ein Trampelpfad, der sich im Laufe der Zeit durch die Tiere entwickelt hat, die den Bergsee als Wasserstelle nutzen, wenn es zu trocken wird."

Prompt schaute sich Cara misstrauisch um. "Uh, und von welchen Tieren reden wie hier?"  
In ihrer Phantasie sah sie riesige Bären und knurrende Tiger den Pfad hinunter stürmen.

Man musste kein Hellseher sein um zu sehen, woran sie gerade dachte und Peter lachte lauthals los.

"Keine Sorge, Kleines, es gibt hier keine wilden Tiere. Es sei denn, du hast Angst vor Rehen, Hasen oder dererlei Getier."

"Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen", erwiderte Cara leicht indigniert.

Peter legte ihr freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihr einen sanften Stoß, um sie in Bewegung zu bringen.

"Ich sehe schon, viel Erfahrung mit Campen in der Wildnis hast du nicht, was?"

"Ich war noch nie Campen, in der Natur bin ich bis jetzt immer nur spazieren gegangen", bekannte sie.

Peter grinste erneut. "Dann wird es Zeit, dass du auch mal diese Erfahrung machst. Ich denke, es wird dir großen Spaß machen."

"Ja, aber nur, wenn ich hier heil unten ankomme", murmelte Cara düster.

Zur Antwort bekam sie nur mal wieder ein amüsiertes Glucksen.

*Na Hauptsache, du hast deinen Spaß*, dachte sie indigniert.

********************

Gegen Abend saßen alle gesättigt und zufrieden um das Lagerfeuer herum, das Peter und Kermit errichtet hatten und unterhielten sich. Cara amüsierte sich köstlich über das freundschaftliche Wortgefecht, das sich der junge Shaolin und der Ex-Söldner lieferten und sogar Caine verzog ab und an die Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

Mittlerweile hatte der Wind etwas aufgefrischt und es wurde merklich kühler. Cara fröstelte und rieb sich über die Arme. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Oberarmen. Peter bemerkte die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel heraus und griff automatisch nach ihr, um sie an sich zu ziehen und sie mit seinem Körper zu wärmen. Erstaunt zog er eine Augebraue nach oben, als er ihren leichten Widerstand bemerkte, bevor sie nachgab.

Ein schneller Blick wechselte zwischen Cara und Kermit. Ihrer unsicher, seiner eher amüsiert. Sie seufzte innerlich. Kermit einzuschätzen fiel ihr nicht gerade leicht. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, ob der Detective ihre Nähe zu Peter akzeptierte oder nicht. Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass er sie, seitdem sie heute morgen zusammen getroffen waren, weder geküsst noch sich ihr in irgendeiner anderen Art und Weise genähert hatte.

Sicherlich, sie wusste wie sehr Kermit sein Privatleben schätzte, doch hier waren sie mit Freuden zusammen und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich selbst gegenüber Caine und Peter so zurückhaltend benahm. Immerhin hatten sie in der letzten Zeit einiges zusammen durchgestanden. Sein Verhalten ließ für sie nur einen Schluss zu. Nämlich den, dass er die Beziehung, sofern sie überhaupt eine war oder werden sollte, nicht halb so ernst nahm wie sie. Erneut machten sich tiefe Zweifel über Kermits Absichten in ihr breit.

Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er ihr gegenüber nur ein einziges Mal bekundet, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, und das passierte kurz nachdem sie aus dieser seltsamen Welt der Sing Wah zurückgekehrt waren. Vor allen Dingen hatte er direkt nachdem er ihr seine Zuneigung gestanden hatte, so getan, als hätte er nie etwas gesagt. Mittlerweile war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie das damals nicht alles nur geträumt hatte.

"Erde an Cara, Erde an Cara. Hallo? Jemand Zuhause?"

Verwirrt blickte Cara zu Peter auf. "Wie? Entschuldige, ich habe gerade nicht zugehört."

Peter lächelte leicht besorgt. "Ich würde eher sagen, du warst meilenweit weg mit deinen Gedanken. Irgendwie wirkst du gerade richtig traurig."

Caras Blick irrte zu Kermit, der sich erhoben hatte und zu seinem Zelt hinüberschritt. Instinktiv richtete sie sich auf und rückte von Peter ab.

"Es ist nichts, ich habe hier nur die Gegend bewundert."

Beide Caines zogen zeitgleich die Augenbraue nach oben. Man merkte ihnen an, dass sie ihr nicht glaubten.

Cara täuschte ein Gähnen vor und erhob sich um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen. "Ich bin müde, gute Nacht ihr beiden."

++++

Zeitgleich in Sloanville.

"Hach war das schön. So eine schmalzige kleine Liebesschnulze", meinte Jody, als sie vor das Kino traten.

"Ja, genau das richtige, um den Abend zu beschließen. Danke, dass du mich zu diesem Film eingeladen hast. Hat sich wirklich gelohnt", erwiderte Skalany.

Jody grinste ein wenig traurig. "Tja, wenn wir schon keine Männer haben, dann müssen wir uns eben ohne sie amüsieren."

Skalany seufzte sehnsüchtig, während sie sich bückte, um ihr Auto aufzuschließen.

"Wie recht du damit hast. Ich hoffe nur, sie haben zumindest ein Radio mitgenommen, um die Nachrichten zu hören. Es soll Regen und Sturmböen geben, vielleicht kommen sie ja früher zurück", versuchte sie ihre Freundin, nicht ganz uneigennützig, aufzumuntern.

Sie straffte sich und legte die Arme auf das Autodach. "Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht nach Hause fahren soll?"

Jody schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Die Nacht ist warm, bis zu meiner Wohnung sind er nur wenige Minuten zu Fuß und die frische Luft wird mir auch gut tun."

Skalany zuckte die Schultern. "Na gut, wie du willst. Dann lass dich mal nicht von großen bösen Wolf vom Weg abbringen, ich sehe dich dann morgen früh."

"Alles klar. Und du pass auf, dass du kein Verkehrschaos verursachst und halte dich ausnahmsweise mal an die Verkehrsregeln", gab Jody amüsiert zurück.

Skalany salutierte ironisch und stieg mit einem "Ja mach ich, Mama", in ihr Auto und fuhr los.

Jody blickte Skalany noch einen Moment lang hinterher, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie war froh, solch eine gute Freundin wie sie zu haben. Eine Freundin, die auch genau wusste, was eine unerwiderte Liebe anrichten konnte, zumal sie genügend eigene Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet gemacht hatte. Die Caine Männer waren nun mal nicht einfach Hand zu haben und sie waren ungefähr so schwer einzufangen, wie die Sterne am Himmel.

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als ihre Gedanken, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, zu Peter wanderten. Die letzten Wochen mit ihm zusammen waren solch eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Sie hatte sie mit all ihren Sinnen genossen und sich eingebildet, auch Peter würde etwas für sie empfinden.

Es gab so viele Kleinigkeiten, die ihre Vermutung bestärkten. Die Art, wie er sie ansah, wenn er meinte sie würde es nicht bemerken. Die Art, wie er den Arm um sie legte und ihr zulächelte, das verschwörerische Zwinkern in seinen Augen. Die Art, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten, wenn sie nach der Arbeit zu ihm kam oder auch die Art, wie er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange oder auf die Stirn drückte. Ja und einmal, da hatte er sie sogar im Überschwang der Gefühle richtig geküsst, mitten auf den Mund. Es hatte zwar nur wenige Sekunden gedauert, doch es hatte gereicht, um in Jody ein tiefes Verlangen nach mehr auszulösen. Instinktiv glitt Jodys Hand zu ihrem Mund und berührte ihre Lippen. Sie meinte, noch immer seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren und seinen männlichen Duft zu riechen.

Ein tiefer Seufzer hob ihre Brust, als ihre Gedanken an die unschöne Szene zwischen ihr, Peter und Jordan weiterwanderten. Mit wenigen Worten war es Peter gelungen, ihren großen Traum zum Zerplatzen zu bringen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal dermaßen mies gefühlt hatte, vor allem, als dieser Streit auf dem Revier auch noch weiterging. Nur sie alleine wusste, wie viel Mühe es sie gekostet hatte auf Jordans Sticheleien gut Kontra zu geben, ohne dabei in Tränen auszubrechen.

Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie soweit war, Peter wieder unter die Augen zu treten und mit ihm zu reden. Natürlich hatte sie gemerkt, wie leid ihm die gesamte Sache tat, doch er hatte keine Ahnung wie tief er sie damit getroffen hatte. All ihre Hoffnungen, ihre Wünsche, ihre Träume hatte er mit wenigen Worten zerstört und er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Gut, es hatte sich mittlerweile schon soweit wieder eingerenkt, aber ein kleiner Stachel war eben zurück geblieben, der unablässig an ihr nagte.

"Oh Peter, warum machst du es uns beiden nur so schwer?", flüsterte sie traurig.

 

Kapitel 3

 

Schwerfällig ging die Sonne am Horizont auf, der seit ewigen Zeiten andauernde Kampf zwischen Dunkelheit und Helligkeit begann. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erreichten die Bergwipfel und ließen sie glühen, als wären sie aus reiner Lava gemacht. Die Tautropfen, die noch an den Blüten hingen, schimmerten in allen Regenbogenfarben sobald der erste schwache Lichtstrahl sie traf. In dem ruhigen Wasser des Sees spiegelte sich der Sonnenaufgang. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob ein tiefes, rotes Feuer aus dem Inneren des Sees hervorkam, das immer mehr an Intensität zunahm.

Cara stand, vollkommen fasziniert, am Rande des Plateaus und beobachtete mit großen Augen das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot. Eine sanfte Brise keimte auf und wirbelte ihre langen Haare durcheinander. In der Ferne erklang das erste, zurückhaltende Zwitschern der Vögel, die aus ihrem Nachtschlaf erwachten. Tief zog Cara die frische, reine Luft in ihre Lungen und genoss die Ruhe, die das friedliche Plateau umgab.

"Guten Morgen, Prinzessin, du bist aber schon früh auf den Beinen", durchbrach ein tiefer Bariton die Stille.

Cara zuckte zusammen und wandte sich dem Mann zu, dem ihr Herz schon seit langem gehörte.

"Kermit...erschreck mich doch nicht so. Ich habe dich nicht kommen gehört."

Kermit schenkte ihr sein breitestes Lächeln. "Du warst so versunken in deine Betrachtung, dass du nicht einmal mitbekommen hättest, wenn eine Herde Elefanten hier vorbei getrampelt wäre."

Cara wandte sich wieder dem Naturschauspiel zu und machte eine weit ausholende Geste mit der Hand.

"Schon möglich. Ist dieser Sonnenaufgang nicht wunderbar? Ich konnte einfach nicht länger liegen bleiben, das musste ich mir anschauen. So etwas schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen", erwiderte sie in einem Tonfall, der all ihre Bewunderung ausdrückte.

"Ich auch noch nicht", gab Kermit zurück, allerdings waren sein Augen einzig und allein auf Cara gerichtet.

Mit einem großen Schritt überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang beide Arme von hinten um ihre Taille. Cara seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich eng an seine breite, warme Brust. Kermits Hand schlüpfte frech unter das kurze T-Shirt und zeichnete sanfte Muster auf ihren flachen Bauch.

Vergessen war plötzlich der herrliche Sonnenaufgang, ihre Sinne konzentrierten sich einzig und allein auf den Mann, der so dicht an sie gepresst stand. Cara zog scharf die Luft ein, als die suchenden Finger höher wanderten, über ihre Rippen hinweg, und dann den Rand ihres BHs nachzeichneten.

"Fang nichts an, das du nicht zu Ende führen kannst", brachte sie mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

Sie hörte Kermit leise lachen. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Ohr und flüsterte: "So wie ich das sehe, sind wir ganz alleine. Peter schläft noch und Caine scheint irgendwo zu meditieren, zumindest ist er nicht da."

Ihre Antwort wandelte sich zu einem Stöhnen, als Kermit die zarte Haut ihres Nackens küsste und dann mit der Zunge denselben Pfad verfolgte. Urplötzlich wurden ihr die Knie weich. Doch sie fiel nicht, sie wurde sicher gehalten von einem Mann, der genau wusste, was er gerade tat.

Kermits freie Hand schlüpfte unter den Bund ihrer Stretchshorts. Unaufhaltsam glitt sie tiefer, bis er jenen Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem all ihre Gefühle zusammen flossen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie intimer berührte und Cara konnte einen leisen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.

"Pscht. Du solltest Peter nicht unbedingt aufwecken", erklang Kermits ruhige, amüsierte und doch gleichzeitig ziemlich rau klingende Stimme erneut an ihrem Ohr.

"Du hast gut reden", murmelte sie. Worte, die gleich darauf in einem Stöhnen endeten, als er begann, sie einfühlsam an jener Stelle zu streicheln, einen Arm nach wie vor fest um ihre Taille geschlungen. Caras Kopf kippte in Ekstase zur Seite. Kermit nutzte die unerwartete Gelegenheit und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Gleichzeitig verstärkte er seine kreisenden Bewegungen um ihren intimsten Punkt.

Er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden bis sich ihr Körper in seinen Armen wild aufbäumte und sie in einem alles verzehrenden Orgasmus versank, ihre ekstatischen Schreie aufgefangen in seinem Mund.

Geduldig wartete er, bis sie wieder von ihrem Höhenflug zurückkehrte und sich ihre Atmung verlangsamte, bevor er sie behutsam zu Boden gleiten lies. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, ihre Augen waren wie in Trance geschlossen. Ungeachtet seiner eigenen, fast schmerzhaften, Erregung nahm er neben ihr Platz und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Das ist doch mal wirklich ein wunderschöner Morgenbeginn", meinte er zufrieden.

Erstaunt bemerkte der Ex-Söldner, dass ihre Schultern zu beben begannen. Mit zwei Fingern hob er ihr Kinn an und war entsetzt, Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern zu sehen.

"Cara, was ist denn los? Habe ich dir etwa Weh getan?" Besorgnis spiegelte sich in seinem Blick und seiner Stimme.

Cara schüttelte nur den Kopf und entwand sich mit einem kurzen Ruck seiner Berührung.  
Kermit konnte sie nur erstaunt anschauen. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung, was eben so falsch gelaufen sein konnte, dass sie nun so reagierte.

"Nun komm, rede wenigstens mit mir. Ich heiße nicht Caine und kann keine Gedanken lesen. Du musst mir schon sagen, was los ist", drängte er.

Mehrere Sekunden herrschte Stille, nur unterbrochen von den Geräuschen der erwachenden Natur. Schließlich brachte sie stockend hervor: "Spiel nicht mit mir."

Kermits Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Vorbei war es mit der ansonsten so ausdruckslosen Miene. Die Fragezeichen standen ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Mädchen, um Himmels willen, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Was soll ich denn sonst denken? Die ganzen letzten Wochen hast du mich nicht ein einziges Mal angefasst, abgesehen von ein paar Küssen, und nun plötzlich das", brach es aus ihr hervor.

Kermit schüttelte den Kopf. "Prinzessin, wie kannst du denn nur so etwas denken? Seit diesem unerfreulichen Erlebnis mit den Sing Wah, haben wir so ziemlich jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht, die wir erübrigen konnten. Das hätte ich sicher nicht getan, wenn ich dich nur als mein Spielzeug betrachten würde!"

*Jetzt oder nie*, schoss es Cara durch den Kopf. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen für ihre nächsten Worte.

"Ich...ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich von deinen ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen halten soll. Einmal bist du richtig nett und liebevoll und im nächsten Moment wieder vollkommen unnahbar und ablehnend, so dass ich nicht an dich heran komme. Wir treffen uns nun schon seit einigen Wochen regelmäßig und ich weiß immer noch nicht sehr viel mehr über dich. Außerdem bist du jedes Mal gegangen, ja sogar regelrecht geflüchtet, wenn es den Anschein hatte, als würde unsere 'Beziehung' intimer werden."

Kermit öffnete den Mund, doch Cara hob die Hand und hinderte ihn daran, etwas zu entgegnen. Nun da sie endlich genug Mut gefasst hatte, wollte sie die Sache zu Ende bringen bevor die Courage sie wieder verließ.

"Lass mich ausreden bitte."

Sie holte tief Luft. Ihre Augen richtete sie fest auf den Grashalm in ihrer Hand. Sie konnte Kermit einfach nicht in die Augen sehen und womöglich die Zurückweisung in seinem Blick entdecken.

"Nimm nur als Beispiel den gestrigen Tag. Du hast mich nicht ein einziges Mal angefasst Nicht einmal zu einem Begrüßungskuss hast du dich durchringen können vor Peter und Caine. Das macht direkt den Eindruck, als magst du es zwar, mit mir alleine zu sein, willst aber nicht, dass es auch der Rest der Welt erfährt. Du gibst mir damit das Gefühl, als wäre ich deine heimliche Gespielin und deine Ehefrau würde Zuhause auf dich warten. Herrgott, ich weiß einfach nicht woran ich mit bei dir dran bin, du lässt ja einfach nichts heraus."

Eine volle Minute herrschte Stille nach ihren Worten. Nervös nestelte sie an dem Grashalm. Alles in ihr schrie danach, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und wegzulaufen, doch irgendetwas tief in ihrem Inneren hielt sie davon ab.

"Cara, sieh mich an. Bitte."

Nur widerstrebend hob Cara den Blick. Der Grashalm lag zwischenzeitlich in mehrere Einzelteile zerpflückt zu ihren Füßen. Stattdessen hatte sie nun einen kleinen Stein in die Hand genommen und schloss ihre Finger so fest um ihn, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. Ängstlich und erleichtert zugleich registrierte sie, dass nichts Zurückweisendes in seinem Blick lag.

"Was erwartest du von mir, Prinzessin? Dass ich vor dir hinknie und sage ich liebe dich?" Kermit ließ ein trockenes Lachen hören, das alles anders als amüsiert klang. "Falls du das von mir erwartest, dann hast du dir den falschen Mann heraus gesucht. Ich war verheiratet und nicht einmal zu meiner Frau habe ich diese Worte gesagt. Für mich sind 'ich liebe dich' keine Worte, die man achtlos daher sagt. Sie bedeuten, dass man sich mit Leib und Seele dem Partner ausliefert und das kann ich uns nicht antun."

Cara war, als hätte sie einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten. Mit einem Mal waren all ihre Hoffnungen ausgelöscht, ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigten sich.

"I...i...ich verstehe", stotterte sie und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

Kermits Hand schoss vor, legte sich auf ihren Unterarm und zog sie auf den Boden zurück. "Nein du verstehst nicht!", rief er aus.

Sie versuchte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien – ohne Erfolg.

"Bitte lass mich los", flehte sie mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung, den sie aufbringen konnte.

"Nicht bevor du mich angehört hast. Ich habe dich ausreden lassen, dann solltest du mir dasselbe Recht zugestehen."

*Warum? Du hast doch gerade mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass es aus ist*, schrie es in ihrem Inneren. Dennoch bedeutete sie ihm mit einer Handbewegung fort zu fahren. Sie kannte seinen Tonfall gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht eher von hier weg kommen würde, als bis er das erledigt hatte, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

"Cara, was ich dir klar machen will, ist, dass ich ein Mann mit Vergangenheit bin. Ich habe gefährliche Feinde und das Letzte, was ich möchte ist, dass die Menschen, die mir nahe stehen für meine Fehler, die ich in der Vergangenheit gemacht habe, gerade stehen müssen. Das ist der Grund für meine Zurückhaltung und mein Verhalten, ich versuche nicht umsonst immer Abstand zu meinen Mitmenschen zu halten, doch gewisse Leute haben es nun einmal geschafft meine selbsterrichtete Mauer zu überwinden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen könnte, wenn dir etwas geschehen würde, nur weil wir zusammen sind."

Kermit machte eine Pause und beobachtete Cara aufmerksam. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die vielen Einzelteile des Puzzles langsam in ihrem Kopf zusammensetzten. Verstehen blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

"Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, kurz nachdem wir aus dieser Sing Wah Dimension zurückgekehrt sind?"

Cara nickte. *Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen?*, dachte sie.

Kermits typisches Grinsen zeigte sich auf seine Lippen. Diesmal erreichte es auch seine Augen.

"Und ich habe jedes Wort exakt so gemeint", bestätigte er ihre unausgesprochene Frage. "Aber", er zögerte einen Moment. "Du solltest mir dennoch etwas Zeit lassen, um alles zu arrangieren was deine Sicherheit – und auch die meine – anbetrifft. Es ist nicht leicht mit meinem Background eine Beziehung zu führen und ich fürchte, du weißt nicht auf was du dich mit mir eingelassen hast."

Ihm war klar, dass seine Antwort nicht gerade diejenige war, die sie sich erhofft hatte, aber er merkte auch, dass sie tief in ihrem Inneren verstand, was er damit ausdrücken wollte. Ein wenig Glanz kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. Als sie ihn nun ansah, war ihr Blick voller Gefühle. Gefühle, die sie für ihn empfand. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auch auf ihre Lippen.

"Mit anderen Worten ist das nun deine Art mir mitzuteilen, dass du mich doch ein wenig gern hast?", wollte sie ihre Annahme bestätigt wissen.

Als Antwort zog Kermit sie hoch, nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie verlangend und zärtlich zugleich. Was er mit Worten nicht ausdrücken konnte – oder wollte – legte er in diesen Kuss. Erst Minuten später, lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander.

"Du weißt verdammt gut, dass ich dich mehr als nur ein wenig mag und wenn du es doch noch nicht wissen solltest, dann sollte dich dieser Kuss nun endgültig davon überzeugt haben", meinte er, nachdem beide wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen waren.

Bevor Cara zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, ließ das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Zeltes sie auseinander fahren wie Schulkinder. Kermit trat einen Schritt zurück. Cara akzeptierte sein Verhalten, aber ihre Augen teilten Kermit stumm mit, dass das Gespräch noch lange nicht zu Ende war. Er gab nach wie vor noch einige Dinge, die dringend geklärt werden mussten, doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

"Guten Morgen", wurden sie von einem verschlafen wirkenden Peter begrüßt. Er reckte und streckte sich und sah sich dann suchend um. "Wo ist denn mein Vater?"

Cara zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich hat er sich irgendwohin verzogen, um zu meditieren oder was auch immer."

Peter lauschte einen Moment in sich hinein. Da er nichts Ungewöhnliches seinen Vater betreffend spüren konnte, entspannte er sich merklich. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken nahm er den dampfenden Becher Kaffee entgegen, den ihn Kermit reichte und nippte daran. Bei dem bitteren Geschmack verzog er das Gesicht.

"Wer hat denn den Kaffee gemacht? Der schmeckt ja beinahe wie das Gebräu, das Blake immer auf dem Revier fabriziert hat."

Kermit warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und grinste leicht. "Selbst schuld, wenn du so spät aufstehst. Der Kaffee hat wohl inzwischen zu lange vor sich hin gekocht."

"Mit dem Gebräu kannst du Tote aufwecken", beschwerte sich der junge Shaolin.

"Zumindest bei dir hat's funktioniert, nun bist du wach", schoss Kermit prompt zurück.

Peter schob mit einem letzten indignierten Blick auf die schwarze Masse den Becher zur Seite und wandte sich stattdessen Cara zu. Nur kurz wunderte er sich über ihr leicht zerrupftes Aussehen, doch er schob das der frühen Morgenstunde zu.

"Was hältst du von einer Runde Tai Chi, um den Tag zu beginnen?"

Cara nickte zustimmend und stellte sich mit Peter zusammen auf, um mit ihm einige Formen durchzugehen. Kermit beschränkte sich indessen nur aufs Zusehen und konnte nicht umhin die Harmonie zu bemerken, die zwischen Peter und ihr existierte. Sah man die beiden so zusammen, erweckte das den Eindruck, als wären sie ein perfektes Paar. Der Gedanke gab ihm einen Stich. Abrupt drehte er sich herum und machte sich daran, das Frühstück zuzubereiten.

+++++++

Den Vormittag verbrachte das Trio mit Angeln. Besser gesagt Kermit und Peter hatten es sich am Ufer des Sees gemütlich gemacht, wo sie sich leise und kameradschaftlich miteinander unterhielten und Cara beschäftigte sich zwischenzeitlich mit all den Kleinigkeiten, die bei einem Trip in der Wildnis eben anfielen. Sie beschwerte sich nicht einmal darüber, als Peter ihr triumphierend ein paar unausgenommene Fische brachte. Seinem spöttischen Blick zum Trotz machte sie sich behände daran, die Tiere auszunehmen und sie auf die Bratspieße zu stecken, auch wenn sie sich sehr beherrschen musste, um sich nicht ansehen zu lassen, wie angewidert sie von dieser Arbeit war.

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen kehrte auch Caine zu dem kleinen Grüppchen zurück. Er hielt einige Gewächse, wilde Karotten und Kräuter in den Händen, wovon er einen herzhaften Salat zubereitete. Caine hielt sich nur an den Salat, während die anderen sich auch den schmackhaften Fisch munden ließen.

Peter konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er den leicht angewiderten Blick auffing, den Caine auf den Fisch warf. Er dachte daran, wie er schon einmal einen Ausflug mit seinem Vater in der Wildnis unternommen hatte und als er ihm stolz seinen gefangenen Fisch präsentierte, war Caine einfach hergegangen und hatte den Fisch wieder ins Wasser entlassen. Peter konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie dumm er in dem Moment ausgeschaut haben musste.

*Na wenn ich über mich selbst nicht mehr lachen kann, über wen denn sonst.*

"Warum grinst du denn nun plötzlich wie ein Breitmaulfrosch? Soweit ich weiß, sind in dem Essen keine Kichererbsen", unterbrach Cara seinen Gedankengang.

"Och, ich musste nur an eine Sache von vor ein paar Jahren denken."

"Und was war das?"

Peter holte tief Luft und sah drei paar Augen erwartungsvoll auf sich gerichtet. Er fasste sich ein Herz und schilderte in leuchtenden Farben das Erlebnis im Wald. Es endete damit, dass allen die Lachtränen über das Gesicht liefen, selbst Caine konnte bei der Schilderung nicht ernst bleiben.

Schließlich erhob sich Cara und begann das Geschirr einzusammeln, um es im See zu waschen. Kermit erhob sich ebenfalls und half ihr. Kurz darauf waren die beiden hinter einer kleinen Felsansammlung verschwunden, wo das Ufer flacher war.

Peter sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. "Wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass Kermit freiwillig beim Spülen hilft. Ihm muss die Sonne wohl aufs Gehirn geschlagen haben."

Caine sah seinen Sohn schräg von der Seite an. Er wusste, es war für beide nur ein Vorwand eine Zeitlang alleine zu sein. Ihm waren die Blicke, die sich Kermit und Cara beim Mittagessen zugeworfen hatten nicht entgangen. Nur sein Sohn, der ahnte noch immer nicht, was zwischen den beiden vorging.

"Es könnte auch andere Gründe dafür geben", erwiderte Caine.

Peter, normalerweise eigentlich immer sehr schnell darin, die Zusammenhänge zu begreifen und ein geübter Beobachter, kam gar nicht Sinn, über Caines Satz nachzudenken. Caine konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, deutlicher konnte er nicht werden. Immerhin lag es an den beiden, Peter reinen Wein einzuschenken und nicht bei ihm.

Peter strich sich über den wohlgefüllten Bauch und ließ sich mit einem behaglichen Seufzen in das weiche Gras zurück sinken. Einen Arm über die Augen gelegt, um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen, wandte er sich an seinen Vater.

"Und? Was meinst du? Was sollen wir heute unternehmen?"

Caine zuckte die Achseln, realisierte dann, dass sein Sohn ihn nicht sehen konnte und erwiderte: "Das kommt darauf an, was ihr machen wollt. Wir können in den Wald gehen und ich zeige euch ein paar Kräuter und Sachen, die essbar sind."

Peter verzog das Gesicht. "Wird das mal wieder eine deiner Lektionen für alle, Paps? Ich denke nicht, dass Kermit darin wirklich interessiert ist. Immerhin hat er selbst wohl mehr als einmal in den Wäldern um sein Überleben gekämpft."

"Es ist immer Zeit zu lernen."

Peter gähnte herzhaft. "Aber nicht heute, Paps. Der Tag ist viel zu schön, um sich anzustrengen. Außerdem sind wir ja wohl zum Entspannen hierher gekommen, oder?"

Caine zuckte nur die Schultern. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Generationen, schließlich war es wieder Peter, der sprach.

"Hey, weißt du was? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einfach nur so aus Spaß und guter Laune die Gegend erkunden, so ganz ohne Lektionen oder so was."

"Wenn du es wünschst", war alles, was Caine von sich gab.

Im nächsten Moment sprang Peter schon auf die Beine. "Super, dann werde ich mal Kermit und Cara Bescheid geben."

Caine schaute seinen energiegeladenen Sprössling nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hinterher.

*Ich habe mich schon gefragt wie lange du es schaffen wirst, ruhig liegen zu bleiben.*

+++++

Peter umrundete den Felsen und entdeckte Cara und Kermit, die in etwas ganz anderes vertieft waren als Teller zu waschen. Tatsächlich standen sie engumschlungen da und küssten sich selbstvergessen.

Vor lauter Schreck und Überraschung stolperte er und fiel auf die Knie. Einen leisen Fluch auf den Lippen und mit hochrotem Kopf rappelte er sich in eine halb sitzende Position auf und starrte direkt in die Gesichter von Kermit und Cara. Er musste kein Hellseher sein, um die Leidenschaft zu erkennen, die noch immer in ihren Augen schwelte.

"Netter Auftritt, Kumpel", meinte Kermit und reichte Peter die Hand, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

Peter nahm sie nicht an. Ungläubig und geschockt schaute er zu ihnen hoch. Verrat und auch ein wenig Ärger blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Irgendwie konnte sein Verstand gerade nicht recht verarbeiten, was er da gerade gesehen hatte. Keiner von beiden hatte jemals eine Andeutung in die Richtung gemacht und dieses Wissen, dass sie so etwas, in seinen Augen wichtiges, vor ihm zurückgehalten hatten, tat ihm sehr weh.

"Was war denn das?", sagte er das Erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

Kermit zog seine Hand langsam zurück. "Das, mein Lieber, war ein Kuss. Eigentlich sollte dir das bei deiner Erfahrung mit Frauen nichts Unbekanntes sein", meinte er nach außen hin total unbefangen.

"D…du und Cara?" Er rieb sich über die Augen, als könne er damit das Bild vor ihm wegwischen. "Nein, das glaube ich einfach nicht!"

Kermit verdrehte hinter seinen dunklen Gläsern die Augen. Peters Reaktion mochte er ganz und gar nicht. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte er es auch schon ausgesprochen.

"Herrgott noch mal, das war doch nur ein harmloser Kuss. Du tust ja gerade so, als hättest du uns bei wildem Sex erwischt!"

Schmerz blitzte nicht nur in Peters Augen auf, auch Cara zuckte bei den harschen Worten zusammen.

"Gut, wenn du es so siehst", erwiderte der junge Shaolin tonlos. Dann sprang er abrupt auf die Beine, drehte sich um und stakste davon.

"Shit", murmelte Kermit.

Entschuldigend schaute Cara zu Kermit hoch. "Ich gehe ihm nach, da stimmt doch was nicht."

Kermit nickte nur und sah ihr nach, wie sie Peter hinterhereilte.

Nach wenigen Metern hatte Cara Peter eingeholt und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, was das eben sollte?"

Tiefe Verletzlichkeit klang aus seinen nächsten Worten. "Ich dachte wir sind Freunde, du, Kermit und ich. Anscheinend habe ich unsere Freundschaft falsch eingeschätzt. Wie konntet ihr das nur vor mir geheim halten?", brach es aus ihm hervor.

*Das also ist des Pudels Kern, er fühlt sich von uns hintergangen*, schoss es Cara durch den Kopf. Laut meinte sie: "Das stimmt doch so gar nicht Peter. Denk doch einfach mal nach. Seitdem du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden bist, warst du so mit deiner Genesung und der Sache mit Jody und Jordan beschäftigt, dass du zu etwas anderem keine Zeit mehr hattest. Erinnerst du dich? Vor knapp einer Woche bin ich zu dir gekommen und wollte mit dir reden, aber du hattest keine Zeit, weil du ja unbedingt noch einkaufen gehen musstest."

Peter beruhigte sich zusehends bei Caras Aussage. Es stimmte was sie sagte. Wieder einmal hatte er einen voreiligen Entschluss gezogen. Kermit hatte er in den letzten Wochen ja auch so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekommen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass der ihm eh nichts erzählt hätte.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und holte tief Luft. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin. Es ist einfach zu ungewohnt mein 'kleines Schwesterchen' mit jemandem zusammen zu sehen." Furcht legte sich in seinen Blick, er hatte Probleme die nächsten Worte in einem ruhigen Tonfall hervorzubringen und hoffte nur, dass Cara es nicht bemerkte. "Dann nehme ich mal an, dass sich bei uns einiges ändern wird, wenn du nun mit Kermit zusammen bist."

Cara schaute erstaunt zu ihm auf. "Warum denn das? Was soll sich denn ändern? Ich schick dich bestimmt nicht ins Nirwana, nur weil aus Kermit und mir eventuell ein Paar wird, dazu habe ich dich viel zu lieb."

Grenzenlose Erleichterung durchflutete Peter. Kermit und Cara waren seine besten Freunde, und er wusste nicht, ob er es ertragen hätte, wenn sie sich von ihm zurückgezogen hätten. Etwas verspätet wurde ihm der Rest ihres Satzes bewusst.

"Was meinst du mit eventuell? Entschuldige wenn ich es sage, und wäre ich nicht so blind gewesen, wäre es mir schon früher aufgefallen. Aber du liebst ihn doch von ganzem Herzen, das kann ich spüren und ihm geht es auch nicht sehr viel anders."

Cara seufzte tief auf, Trauer überschattete ihr hübsches Gesicht. "Das tue ich auch, es ist nur...wie soll ich es sagen? Wir haben erst heute Morgen darüber geredet, aber im Endeffekt ist nur mal wieder dabei heraus gekommen, dass sich Kermit noch nicht entschieden hat, in welche Richtung es mit uns weitergehen wird. Mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen, weil ich Kermits Privatsphäre respektiere und sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen will."

Peter zog die junge Frau spontan an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Das wird schon, Kleines. Du brauchst nur Geduld. Kermit ist nun mal ein Mann, der es sich nicht leicht macht mit seinen Entscheidungen. Ich wette, er hat sich nur noch nicht endgültig entscheiden, weil er befürchtet, dich in Gefahr zu bringen wegen seiner Vergangenheit. Sollte sie ihn einholen, wärst du ein ideales Druckmittel gegen ihn."

Cara legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. "Irgendwas in der Richtung habe ich doch heute schon einmal gehört", murmelte sie.

Peter lachte leise. "Ja, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich vorhin so dumm reagiert habe. In meinen Augen bist du halt immer noch ein kleines Mädchen und so plötzlich zu sehen, dass du Erwachsen geworden bist, war wie ein Schock für mich."

Cara konnte sich bei der Aussage nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte los. Wie so oft verstand Peter es effektvoll sie aus ihrer trüben Stimmung zu reißen.

"Oh Mann, Peter. Erstens hast du mich noch nicht mal gekannt als ich klein war und zweitens bin ich schon seit mindestens 10 Jahren erwachsen. Das ist nun doch eine ziemlich seltsame Aussage, selbst für deine Verhältnisse."

Grinsend meinte er absichtlich hochgestochen: "Ich denke du weißt dennoch, was ich damit ausdrücken wollte. Aber ich muss zugeben, die Aussage ist mir nicht ganz gelungen."

Cara stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen Kuss auf Peters Wange.

"Klar weiß ich das, aber du hast schon 'ne nette Art das zu umschreiben", kicherte sie.

Ihr fröhliches Lachen durchbrach endgültig die angespannte Atmosphäre. Peter schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie.

"Nun komm Kleines, lassen wir deinen Frosch mal nicht länger warten. Ich würde ungern auf Kermits schlechte Seite geraten und entschuldigen sollte ich mich auch bei ihm."

"Und er sich bei dir", warf Cara ein.

Peter grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Wobei dann mal wieder alles beim Alten wäre."

 

Kapitel 4

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse. Sie hatten den von Peter angeregten Ausflug in die nähere Umgebung unternommen und sich prächtig amüsiert. Im Schutz des Waldes hatten Peter, Kermit und Cara noch ein paar klärende Worte miteinander gesprochen. Nachdem Peter die beiden den ganzen Nachmittag beobachtet und mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wie gut sie zusammen passten, gewöhnte er sich schnell daran seine "kleine Schwester" mit seinem besten Freund zu sehen.

Als er ihr im Wald, ungehört von allen anderen, ins Ohr geflüstert hatte: "Weißt du, wenn ich für dich einen Mann heraussuchen hätte müssen, dann wäre meine Wahl auch auf Kermit gefallen. Ich weiß, dass er sich gut um dich kümmern wird", hatte sich ihre Miene einen Moment verdunkelt, doch dann war sie ihm spontan um den Hals gefallen und hatte ihn fest an sich gedrückt und zurück geflüstert: "Und ich bin so froh, dass ich zwei so tolle Männer in meinem Leben habe."

************

Die ungewohnte körperliche Bewegung in der frischen und dünnen Bergluft erschöpfte alle mit Ausnahme von Caine so, dass sie sich im Lager ziemlich früh am Abend verabschiedeten und sich in die Zelte zurückzogen.

Die Nachtruhe wurde jedoch schon nach wenigen Stunden von einem ungewohnt besorgt wirkendem Caine unterbrochen, der sie aus ihren Zelten holte.

Peter rieb sich über die Augen und erkundigte sich schlaftrunken: "Was ist denn los?"

"Wir müssen schnell hier weg. Ein Unwetter zieht auf. In den Bergen regnet es schon heftig."

Unwillkürlich wanderten die Augen zum Himmel, an dem sich tatsächlich dunkle, bedrohliche Wolken zusammen brauten.

Kermit zog die Schultern nach oben. "Na und? Ein Gewitter, ein wenig Regen, eventuell ein wenig Sturm, das ist alles. Wir warten einfach bis alles vorüber ist, deswegen müssen wir doch nicht gleich weg von hier. Es gibt hier genug Unterschlupfmöglichkeiten."

Eine erste Sturmböe fegte über das Plateau und ließ die Zeltbahnen flattern. Ein Hering löste sich aus der Verankerung und Caine konnte Kermit gerade noch zur Seite ziehen, bevor dieser von dem durch die Luft schnellenden dünnen Stahl getroffen werden konnte.

"Das ist nicht einfach nur ein Unwetter. Es wird eine wahre Sintflut geben. Wir müssen hier weg, bevor es kein Entrinnen gibt", beharrte Caine.

Kermit, der schon mehr als ein Unwetter in freier Wildbahn erlebt hatte, wunderte sich doch merklich über Caines Verhalten.

"Caine, was ist bloß mit dir los?" Er deutete zu einem Felsvorsprung, der an dem einen Ende das Felsplateaus lag. "Wenn wir es bis dorthin schaffen, dann kann uns der Sturm nichts anhaben, weil wir dort geschützt sind. Außerdem sind wir nicht aus Zucker, was heißt, wir werden von dem bisschen Regen auch nicht schmelzen."

In Caines Augen blitzte Verärgerung auf. "Kermit nichts gegen deine Erfahrung, aber mir scheint du hast die Gefahr noch nicht erkannt. Sieh dich hier um, dann wirst du wissen warum wir unbedingt von hier weg müssen."

In dem Moment erklang ein lauter Fluch seitens Peter. "Kermit, ich weiß was Paps meint. Wir sind hier von drei Seiten von Bergen eingeschlossen und die vierte Seite ist der See. Angenommen, es wird tatsächlich sintflutartige Regenfälle geben, dann wird das Wasser von den Bergen herunter schießen und sich hier sammeln. Dieses ganze Plateau wird sich mit Wasser füllen. Um es kurz zu machen, stehen wir hier wohl gerade inmitten einer riesigen Tasse, die, sofern mein Vater Recht behält, bald bis zum Rand gefüllt sein wird."

Eine Schrecksekunde lang bewegte sich keiner bei dieser Eröffnung, dann kam Leben in die Truppe. Gleichzeitig setzten sich alle in Bewegung und eilten zu dem Trampelpfad, der aus dem Plateau heraus führte.

Sie hatten gerade den Rand des Berges erreicht, als ein gewaltiger Blitz über den Himmel zuckte und die gesamte Umgebung in ein grelles Licht tauchte. Gleich darauf ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Donnerschlag, der tausendfach von den Bergwänden zurück hallte und so heftig war, dass sich alle Vier die Ohren zuhalten mussten. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später nachdem der Donner verhallt war, setzte der Regen ein. Zuerst waren es nur ein paar Tropfen, die auf die ausgetrocknete Erde klatschten, doch das änderte sich schnell. Nur wenige Minuten später wurde der Regen so heftig und dicht, dass man nicht einmal mehr einen Meter weit sehen konnte.

Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde das Vierergespann bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Immer wieder zuckten grelle Blitze über den tiefschwarzen Himmel gefolgt von Donner, der sich jedes Mal anhörte wie eine gewaltige Detonation. Zusammen mit dem von den Bergen zurückgeworfenen Echo, hatte es etwas nicht nur beängstigendes, sondern auch wirklich schmerzhaftes an sich. Zum Glück war wenigstens der Sturm nicht ganz so heftig, doch es reichte, um sie jeden Regentropfen wie kleine, spitze Nadeln auf der Haut spüren zu lassen.

Sich gegenseitig helfend, brachten sie die ersten Meter ihre Aufstiegs hinter sich. Während sich der schmale Trampelpfad unter ihren Füßen immer mehr in eine glitschige Masse aus Schlamm und Morast verwandelte, liefen bereits die ersten dünnen Rinnsale den Fels hinunter und sammelten sich im Plateau, da die Erde die Regenmassen nicht mehr aufnehmen konnte.

Peter rutschte auf dem glatten Boden aus und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Verzweifelt versuchte er Halt zu finden und es war nur Kermits reflexartiger Reaktion zu verdanken, dass er nicht kopfüber den Weg hinunter stürzte, den sie gekommen waren. Vor Anstrengung keuchend krallte Peter die Hände in den Schlamm und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

"Caine, es hat keinen Zweck. Bis nach oben schaffen wir es bei den Bedingungen nie. Wir müssen zurück", überschrie Kermit das Toben des Windes.

Caine, der die Gruppe anführte, schrie zurück: "Du hast recht, der Pfad wird nicht mehr lange halten."

Kermit wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was diese Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Peter und Cara hatten die Unterhaltung ebenfalls mitbekommen, und drehten sich nun herum, vorsichtig den Abstieg beginnend.

Was noch am Tage zuvor der reinste Spaziergang gewesen war, wurde nun zu einem Kampf gegen die Schwerkraft und die rasenden Elemente. Peter schluckte schwer, als er den Blick nach unten richtete. Der Boden des Plateaus schien plötzlich Meilenweit weg zu sein und zu schwanken. Er hatte das Gefühl, in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch zu schauen.

Plötzlich lag ein unheimliches Zischen in der Luft, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schlug ein Blitz in eines der Zelte ein. Der Gaskocher, den Kermit mitgebracht hatte flog in die Luft und verwandelte das Zelt in eine grelle Lichtfackel. Im Kampf gegen den heftigen Regen loderten die hungrigen, grellroten Flammen in den dunklen Nachthimmel.

Eine starke Elektrizität lag in der Luft. Allen standen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Haare zu Berge. Sie hatten das Gefühl, als würden tausende kleiner Finger gleichzeitig über ihren Körper streichen und versuchen in jede Pore einzudringen. Der Druck auf ihre Lungen war so heftig, dass sie kaum atmen konnten, die Augen tränten unablässig.

Völlig überraschend gab es eine zweite Explosion. Ein Rest der sich aufbäumenden Flammen hatte die Gasflasche erreicht, die Kermit hinter dem Zelt abgestellt hatte. Cara schrie vor Schreck auf und machte einen Sprung. Ihr Fuß glitt ins Leere. Ein zweiter, völlig verzweifelter Schrei folgte, als sie endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlor und den Berg hinunterrutschte wobei sie unablässig versuchte sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten, um ihren Sturz zu lindern.

"Nein!" rief Kermit aus.

Seine eigene Sicherheit außer Acht lassend, schlitterte er hinter ihr her. Peter und Caine folgten, nicht wenig langsamer, nach. Die Sorge trieb sie vorwärts.

Durch den dichten Regenschleier hindurch konnte Kermit nicht ausmachen, ob seine Freundin sich bewegte oder nicht. Die letzen Meter zu ihr rutschte er auf dem Hosenboden entlang, das ging eindeutig schneller. Ein weiterer Blitz erleuchtete die dunkle Nacht und warf einen bizarren Schatten der leblos daliegenden Cara an die Felswand. Er wirkte wie ein abstrakter Dämon, der im verborgenen nur darauf wartete blitzschnell und tödlich zuzuschlagen.

Endlich hatte Kermit sie erreicht. Seine Finger glitten über ihr nasses, klammes Gesicht. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Schnell tastete er ihren Körper nach gebrochenen Knochen ab, sorgfältig darauf bedacht sie nicht zu bewegen. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er nichts finden konnte, was auf einen Knochenbruch hindeute. Vorsichtig rüttelte er sie an der Schulter.

"Cara, komm Prinzessin, wach auf."

Seine Worte schienen Erfolg zu haben. Sie stöhnte leise und schlug dann die Augen auf. Einen Moment lang schaute sie verwirrt um sich, dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Schreckgeweitete Augen starrten zu Kermit hoch.

"Tut dir was weh, siehst du unklar?", erkundigte sich Kermit mit angehaltenem Atem und strich ihr in einer zärtlichen Geste eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Cara verneinte es mit einem Kopfschütteln und rappelte sich mit Kermits Hilfe auf die Beine. Erst jetzt realisierte sie, wie viel Glück sie gehabt hatte, den unfreiwilligen Sturz so gut überstanden zu haben. Ihr Blick fiel auf die brennenden Zelte, wo die Flammen ihren letzten Kampf gegen den prasselnden Regen führten und schlussendlich doch verloren. Ein leises Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich von Kermit in eine Umarmung gezogen.

"Gott sei Dank, oh Gott sei Dank", murmelte er immer wieder, während er ihren zitternden Körper fest an sich drückte. Das Unwetter war für ihn total vergessen, was zählte, war die Frau in seinen Armen und dass ihr nichts passiert war.

Mittlerweile hatten auch Caine und Peter den Abstieg geschafft. Beiden war die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen, dass Cara nichts passiert war.

"Dein Schutzengel war dir mehr als wohlgesonnen", murmelte Peter, während er ihr einen Kuss aufs nasse Haar drückte.

Caine nutzte den nächsten Blitz, um einen skeptischen Blick zum See zu werfen. Der Wind hatte etwas nachgelassen, aber dennoch schütte es noch immer wie aus Kübeln. Was er sah, sandte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Der ruhige See hatte sich zu einem wahren Meer an Gischt und Wellen verwandelt. Ungebändigte Sturzbäche flossen von den Felswänden in das Wasser und peitschten es auf. Der sanfte Wasserfall, den sie so bewundert hatten, hatte sich in eine breite, dunkle, brüllende Masse verwandelt. Mit jeder Sekunde speiste er den See mit tausenden Litern Wasser. Selbst mit bloßem Auge und dem Regenschleier war zu erkennen, dass der See schon deutlich angestiegen und schon längst über das Ufer getreten war.

"Wir müssen weg", unterbrach er die Wiedervereinigung.

Seine Worte rissen die drei Freunde wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Kermit legte den Arm um Cara und zog sie an sich, um sie wenigstens etwas vor dem peitschenden Regen zu schützen.

"Wohin jetzt?", erkundigte sich Peter.

"Im Wald ist es durch das Gewitter zu gefährlich, an der glatten Felswand durch die Sturzbäche auch. Ergo bleibt nur noch der Felsvorsprung, von dem ich vorhin schon gesprochen habe, der schützt uns zumindest vor dem Regen und einem plötzlichen Sturzbach. Ach ja und ein Gebet, dass der See nicht weiterhin so schnell ansteigt kann auch nicht Schaden", mischte sich Kermit ein.

"Ich führe. Ihr folgt und passt auf, dass ihr nicht stolpert in der Dunkelheit", gab Caine Anweisungen.

"Ich wünschte ich könnte im Dunklen auch so gut sehen wie du, Paps", murmelte Peter.

In der Tat erwies es sich schwerer als erwartet Caine zu folgen, der keinerlei Probleme hatte, sich zurecht zu finden. Die grellen Blitze, gefolgt von tiefster Schwärze, blendeten die Augen und machten alles nur noch schlimmer. Bald tappte der Rest der Gruppe wie blind umher. Sie hatten eine Kette gebildet, jeder hielt den anderen an der Hand, um zu verhindern, dass sich einer verirrte.

Der Boden, mittlerweile in einen lehmigen, matschigen Morast verwandelt, erschwerte das Fortkommen, ganz zu schweigen von den vielen kleinen mehr oder weniger breiten Rinnsale, die sich gebildet hatten. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es schwerer, den Fuß wieder aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen und weiter zu gehen. Einmal wurde Cara beim Durchqueren einer dieser gar nicht so harmlosen Rinnsale durch die Wucht des Wassers von den Füßen gerissen, doch zum Glück hatten die anderen sie fest an der Hand. Es war erschreckend, welch Kraft das sonst so harmlose Element Wasser entwickelte.

Alle seufzten erleichtert auf, als die den Felsvorsprung endlich erreichten und ließen sich an die Wand sinken. Es war eine Wohltat dem peitschenden Regen nicht länger ausgesetzt zu sein und auch dem Wind zumindest teilweise entkommen zu können, denn entgegen Kermits Annahme, waren sie hier nicht windgeschützt.

Peter befühlte vorsichtig sein Gesicht. Das stetige heftige Auftreffen der harten Wassertropfen auf seiner Haut, gaben ihm das Gefühl, als hätten sie die Haut von den Knochen abgeschmirgelt. Was natürlich nicht so war, wie er erleichtert feststellte.

"Dem Himmel sei dank, ich dachte schon, wir schaffen es nicht mehr bis hierher", machte Peter seinen Gefühlen Luft.

"Irgendwann müssen wir ja auch mal Glück haben, nachdem so viel Schief gelaufen ist", meinte Kermit.

Dem konnten die anderen nur zustimmen. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Ruhe. Nun, nachdem das Adrenalin langsam den Körper verließ, machte sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit in ihren Körpern breit. Sie zuckten nicht einmal mehr zusammen, wenn ein Donner besonders laut über sie hinweg grollte.

Es war merklich kühler geworden. Der Wind nahm wieder zu. Erbarmungslos fegte er durch den Vorsprung und durchdrang mit seiner Kälte mühelos die nasse Kleidung. Cara rückte instinktiv näher an die Männer heran, auf der Suche nach ein wenig Wärme.

Peter schlang fröstelnd die Arme um seinen Körper und nutzte einen Blitz aus, um sich umzuschauen.

"Sieht aus, als hätten wir das Schlimmste überstanden. Der Regen hat nachgelassen und das Plateau ist nicht bis zum Rand mit Wasser gefüllt", meinte er.

"Da bin ich anderer Meinung", widersprach Kermit. "In den Bergen lauern noch gewaltige Wassermassen, und die werden wir hier früher oder später abbekommen, je nachdem wie sie sich den Weg bahnen können."

Peter verzog das Gesicht. Die Aussicht behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

"Das Plateau ist ziemlich groß, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", machte er sich und den anderen Mut.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, Junge. Wenn du einmal eine richtige Flut erlebt hättest, dann würdest du anders reden. So ein Plateau kann sich innerhalb von Minuten mit Wasser füllen, wenn du Pech hast. Dem entkommst du nicht, selbst wenn du ein begnadeter Schwimmer bist, denn die durch die Wassermassen hervorgerufenen Strudel reißen dich unter Wasser, egal was du versuchst", unkte Kermit.

"Musst du denn unbedingt in schillernden Farben schildern, was uns eventuell passieren könnte?", meldete sich eine ziemlich verschüchterte Cara zu Wort.

Kermit biss sich auf die Lippen. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst in den Hintern gebissen für seine unbedachten Worte. Er griff nach ihr und nahm sie fest in die Arme.

"Entschuldige, Prinzessin. Ich bin sicher, es wird hier nicht so schlimm werden", sagte er beruhigend, doch selbst in seinen Ohren klangen diese Worte hohl.

Cara schmiegte sich in seine Arme, froh darüber, dass er in der Dunkelheit ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Die gesamte Situation jagte ihr eine Heidenangst ein. Es war nicht nur die Angst um ihr eigenes Leben, sondern auch um das der Männer.

Peters Stimme riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. "Hey Kermit, kannst du nicht versuchen, über dein Handy Hilfe zu rufen? Vielleicht haben wir noch mal Glück und du hast hier, trotz der umschließenden Berge, doch Empfang."

"Gerne Peter. Nur befindet bzw. befand sich das Handy leider im Zelt."

Peter fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. "Mist verdammter. Dann können wir nur abwarten und hoffen, dass dieser Regen endlich aufhört und wir nicht ersaufen müssen wie die Ratten."

Es waren die letzte Worte, die für lange Zeit gesprochen wurden. Instinktiv rückten die vier Personen enger zusammen und beschränkten sich darauf, das Toben der Elemente zu beobachten und heimlich zu beten.

Der bedrohliche Nachthimmel hellte ein wenig auf. Langsam aber stetig lösten sich die tiefschwarzen Wolken auf und machten dem Mondlicht Platz. Zwar verschwand es immer mal wieder hinter einer schnell vorbei ziehenden Wolke, aber das fahle Licht reichte, um zumindest schemenhaft erkennen zu können, was auf dem Plateau vor sich ging. Das nervtötende Blitzen und Donnern hörte auf und der Regen schwächte ab. Stattdessen nahm der Wind an Stärke zu.

Das kleine Grüppchen presste sich dichter an die kahle, kalte Felswand heran, während der Wind mit unbarmherzigen Klauen an den Kleidern zerrte und um ihre Ohren pfiff. Kermit gab den anderen ein Zeichen und sie kauerten sich auf den Boden, um dem Sturm so wenig Angriffsfläche als möglich zu bieten. Cara vergrub den Kopf zitternd und verängstigt an Kermits Schulter, während die Männer weiterhin beobachteten, was dort draußen vor sich ging. Sie alle wussten, die Gefahr war noch längst nicht vorüber.

Bäume, die Jahrhunderte lang im Schutze der Berge gewachsen waren, beugten sich fast bis zum Boden unter der Wucht des Sturmes. Schenkeldicke Äste wurden einfach abgerissen und schwirrten wie Spielzeug durch die Luft. Eine meterhohe Tanne konnte dem Angriff nicht mehr länger widerstehen und fiel mit einem Ächzen, das sich fast wie ein Stöhnen anhörte, einfach um. Einige Bäume standen im Weg und so blieb der Baum einfach mitten in der Luft hängen, ein vibrierendes, dunkles Mahnmal der Zerstörung.

Auch mit dem See ging der Wind nicht freundlich um. Er fuhr in das Gewässer hinein und peitschte das Wasser immer höher auf. Meterhohe Wellen schlugen ans Ufer und verschlangen gierig alles, was sie erreichen konnten. Der Platz, an dem sich die Zelte befunden hatten, war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Das, was nach dem Feuer übrig geblieben war, war längst schon ein Opfer des entfesselten Wassers geworden. Es war kaum zu glauben wie es möglich war, dass in solch einem eigentlich ziemlich kleinen See so hohe Wellen entstehen konnten.

Peter beobachtete mit einem argwöhnischen Ausdruck in den Augen das schreckliche Schauspiel. Immer wieder irrte sein Blick zum See. Obwohl der Regen zwischenzeitlich ganz aufgehört hatte, schien das Wasser noch immer anzusteigen. Wie eine todbringende, dunkle Masse kroch es behäbig immer weiter auf die Stelle zu, wo sie Unterschlupf gesucht hatten.

"Wenn das so weitergeht, dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern und wir werden mehr als nur nasse Füße bekommen", machte er seiner Befürchtung Luft, den Sturm überschreiend.

"Dann leg doch endlich den Schalter um", schrie Kermit zurück im fast verzweifelten Versuch, noch den Humor zu behalten.

Peter zuckte die Schultern, hob die Hand und tat so, als würde er einen großen Schalter umlegen. Nicht einmal 30 Sekunden später wurde es plötzlich still. Kein Sturm, kein Regen, kein Blitz und kein Donner mehr. Nur noch das Toben des Wasserfalls und all der kleineren und größeren Sturzbäche war noch zu vernehmen.

Peter schaute mehr als verblüfft drein. Irgendwie konnte er noch nicht ganz fassen, dass das Unwetter vorbei sein sollte.

"Nanu?"

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du als Shaolin auch schon zum Wettergott avanciert bist. Das hättest du auch schon früher tun können", kommentierte Kermit trocken.

Peter lächelte schräg und zuckte in typischer Caine Manier mit den Schultern.

"Du hättest mir nur sagen müssen, dass ich das kann." Er gab Cara einen zärtlichen Schubs. "Hey Kleines, du kannst aus deinem Versteck an Kermits Schulter wieder vorkommen, es ist vorbei."

Cara hob vorsichtig den Kopf. "Wirklich?"

"Ja, es scheint das Schlimmste haben wir überstanden. Wenn nun nur noch der Wasserspiegel aufhört anzusteigen, dann sind wir aus dem Schneider."

"Gott sei dank", erwiderte Cara aus tiefstem Herzen und noch immer vor Kälte am ganzen Leib zitternd.

Alle richteten sich wieder in eine stehende Position auf, um zumindest der Nässe am Boden ein wenig zu entkommen.

"Und, was machen wir jetzt? Warten wir noch ab, oder starten wir noch einen Versuch von hier weg zu kommen?", erkundigte sich Peter.

"Abwarten", meinte Caine und deutete zum noch immer ansteigenden Wasser. "Solange sich nicht auch die Lage in den Bergen beruhigt hat, können wir nicht riskieren aus dem Tal zu klettern. Man weiß nicht, wo plötzlich ein weiterer Sturzbach entsteht."

Auch wenn jedem Einzelnen danach war, das Plateau so schnell als möglich zu verlassen, wussten sie, dass Caine recht hatte. Wieder einmal beschränkten sie sich nur darauf, das Wasser zu beobachten und das bisschen Körperwärme miteinander zu teilen, das ihnen noch verblieben war. Die Kleidung fühlte sich kalt und klamm an ihren Körper an, und auch wenn die Temperatur seit der Beendigung des Unwetters ein paar Grad angestiegen war, war doch jedem Klar, dass die Kleider so schnell nicht trocknen würden.

Wie lange genau sie so dastanden und in das Halbdunkel starrten konnte keiner von ihnen genau sagen. Jedenfalls zeigte sich schon der erste fahle Sonnenstrahl am Horizont. Das Wasser war höchstens noch 10-15 Meter von ihnen entfernt, als es langsam begann zurück zu weichen. Auch das Tosen des Wasserfalls hatte etwas nachgelassen und einige der kleineren Sturzbäche waren schon wieder versiegt. Alle registrierten das mit Erleichterung.

Kermit straffte sich. "Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt einen Versuch wagen. Wer weiß, ob nicht noch ein zweites Gewitter im Anmarsch ist. Was meinst du dazu Caine?"

Caine nickte zustimmend. "Du hast recht. Hilfe von Außen werden wir keine bekommen und der Boden ist zu nass, um trocknen zu können. Dieser Augenblick ist genauso gut wie jeder andere, um die Aufgabe in Angriff zu nehmen."

Kermit schaute zum Himmel. "Es wird schon langsam Hell. Zumindest können wir dann wieder sehen wohin wir treten. Wenn wir ziemlich eng am Felsen entlang gehen, dürften wir eigentlich keine Probleme haben, den Trampelpfad zu erreichen."

Kermit hatte kaum ausgeredet als ein dumpfes Grollen den Berg erzittern ließ. Erstaunt tauschte er einen Blick mit den anderen aus und blieb dann auf Caine hängen.

"Was war denn das? Sag bloß nicht, dass wir uns hier auf vulkanischem Boden befinden."

Caine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das war etwas anderes."

"Und was?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Gleichzeitig traten alle unter dem schützenden Felsvorsprung hervor und suchten mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. Cara entdeckte die Ursache zuerst. Sie stieß ein kurzes Wimmern aus und deutete mit zitternden Fingern auf einen Punkt hoch oben am Berg. Der Schock verschlug ihr schlichtweg die Sprache.

"Guter Gott, eine Gerölllawine!", sprach Peter das aus, was sie nicht konnte.

Panik machte sich breit. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrten sie auf das unglaubliche Schauspiel. Geröll, Steine, Bäume und Felsen so groß wie ein Auto, wälzten sich den Berg hinab. Zuerst nur langsam, doch je weiter hinab sie kamen, desto mehr nahm die Lawine and Größe, Lärm und Geschwindigkeit zu, alles mit sich reißend, was ihr im Weg lag. Eine beinahe kerzengerade ungefähr 50 Meter lange und 30 Meter breite kahle Fläche zeugte von der Zerstörungsgewalt der Lawine. Erneut erzitterte der gesamte Berg.

"Wir müssen sofort weg hier!", schrie Cara und wollte in wilder Panik davonlaufen. Kermits Arm um ihre Taille verhinderte ihre unbedachte Flucht. Sie strampelte in seinem Griff.

"Halt, bleib hier, falsche Richtung. Die Lawine wird uns nicht treffen, aber etwas anderes."

Drei Augenpaare folgten seinem Blick zum Wasser. Caine stellte sofort die Verbindung her. Kermit hatte Recht, die Lawine war weit genug entfernt, um ihnen nicht direkt gefährlich werden zu können. Aber wenn die Tonnen von Geröll direkt in das Plateau hinein donnerten, dann würde das den Wasserspiegel erneut ansteigen lassen und diesmal war es so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche, dass die Flut sie auch erreichen würde. Es gab nur noch eine einzige Chance.

"Schnell, wir müssen zu dem Pfad und so weit hinauf klettern wie möglich, bevor die Lawine das Tal erreicht!"

 

Kapitel 5

Das Grollen der Lawine wurde immer lauter und bedrohlicher. Die Wucht der gewaltigen Gesteinsmassen, die sich zu einem einzigen, großen Knäuel zusammengeschlossen hatten, ließen den Boden des Plateaus ein ums andere Mal erbeben. Keiner der vier Personen, die um ihr Leben rannten, nahm sich die Zeit über die Schulter zu blicken, um zu schauen, wie viel des Berges schon erobert worden war.

Das Fortkommen in dem nach wie vor morastigen Boden war nur einen Bruchteil leichter als vor einigen Stunden. Das einzig Positive war, dass zumindest die vielen Rinnsale zum erliegen gekommen waren, so dass sie nicht mehr darauf achten mussten, nicht vom dahinfließenden Wasser mitgerissen zu werden. Das Wissen nur diese einzige Chance zu haben, war ein zusätzlicher Ansporn und sie schafften es tatsächlich, wenn auch fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte, zum lebensrettenden Trampelpfad zu gelangen bevor die Lawine ihr Ziel erreichte.

Caine betrat als Erster den Pfad, er packte Cara fest am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her, da sie einfach nicht mehr die Kraftreserven aufbringen konnte, um alleine den Anstieg zu beginnen. Kermit folgte dichtauf und schob von hinten. Den Schluss bildete Peter, der wiederum Kermit half so schnell als möglich vorwärts zu kommen. Immer wieder rutschten sie auf dem glitschigen Boden aus und landeten auf Händen oder Knien. Dennoch war keiner zum Aufgeben bereit, der pure Überlebenswille trieb sie vorwärts und ließ sie über ihre körperlichen Fähigkeiten hinaus wachsen. Es glich einem kleinen Wunder, dass keiner von ihnen das Gleichgewicht verlor und den Pfad hinunter stürzte.

Sie hatten die ersten Meter bereits hinter sich gebracht, als das Donnern und Tosen in ihrem Rücken zu einem wahren Crescendo heranwuchs. Die Luft um sie herum schien plötzlich zu vibrieren und zu flimmern aufgrund der ernormen Druckwelle. Ein Ruck durchzog das gesamte Plateau, als wolle es in zwei Hälften zerbrechen.

"Haltet euch an allem fest, was ihr finden könnt, es ist so weit", schrie Kermit den anderen zu. Weiterklettern machte keinen Sinn mehr.

Die anderen kamen seiner Anweisung sofort nach. Sie drückten sich keuchend so eng wie möglich an den kalten Stein und verkrallten die vor Anstrengung zitternden Hände in Wurzeln, Pflanzen oder Felsen, je nachdem was sie erreichen konnten. Längst war die Kälte, die sie bis vor wenigern Minuten noch spürten einer Hitze gewichen, die sie innerlich zu verbrennen drohte. Schweiß lief in Strömen über ihre Gesichter, er brannte in den Augen, doch Niemand wagte auch nur eine Hand zu lösen, um ihn abzuwischen.

Von Neugier getrieben, blickte Peter zum See. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. *Lieber Gott, lass uns das heil überstehen*, schickte er ein stummes Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

Deutlich konnte er die Schneise zwischen den Bäumen erkennen, wo sich die Lawine ihren Weg schon gebahnt hatte. Teile das Gerölls waren liegen geblieben und türmten sich zu hohen Wällen auf, doch das dahinter folgende Gestein überrollte mit seiner Wucht das soeben entstandene Hindernis und wälzte sich unhaltbar weiter auf den See zu. Peter bildete sich ein, das erste Aufschlagen der Steine und Bäume in den See hören zu können. Ein gewaltiger Felsblock rollte heran. Eine meterhohe Wasserfontäne entstand, als er in den See krachte.

Tonnen über Tonnen Gestein, Geröll und Holz setzten ihre erbarmungslose Zerstörung fort. Das Wasser hatte keine andere Wahl als sich einen anderen Weg zu suchen. Weitere, riesengroße Felsblöcke kippten in den See. Es schien, als würde sich das nasse Element im Todeskampf wild aufbäumen. Eine einzige, riesige Welle entstand, die aussah wie ein Leib von Tausenden von dunklen Schattenkriegern. Dann brach der Widerstand und die mehrere Meter hohe Welle fegte mit einem Tosen durch das Plateau.

Da, wo die Lawine die Natur verschont hatte, erledigte nun eine riesige, dunkle, feuchte Masse auf der Suche nach Freiheit den Rest. Bäume wurden mitsamt den Wurzeln aus dem Erdreich gerissen, als würden sie gerade mal ein paar Kilo wiegen. Einige der Stämme ritten wie ein Surfbord auf der Welle dahin, bis auch sie ihren Kampf aufgaben und in den Fluten versanken. Die Riesenwelle schlug gegen die massive Felswand und änderte ihre Richtung. Mit Entsetzen erkannte Peter, dass das todbringende Nass nun direkt auf sie zutoste. Durch den Aufprall mit der Felswand hatte sie zwar etwas an Kraft verloren, aber es konnte noch immer reichen, um sie in den Tod zu ziehen. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass sich die Flut durch die etlichen Meter, die sie noch von den ums Überleben kämpfenden Menschen trennte, weiterhin abschwächen würde.

"Sie ist gleich da", schrie Peter ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, dass alle anderen ebenfalls mit Grauen beobachteten, was sich hier abspielte. Ein Schrei mischte sich in seine Beobachtung, aber er wusste nicht, wer ihn ausgestoßen hatte.

Dann hatte es sie erreicht. Mit ungeheurer Wucht prallte die erste Welle gegen den Berg und ließ ihn erneut erzittern. Sie zerschlug sich und breitete sich in ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit aus. Gurgelndes tosendes, wie schwarze Tinte wirkendes, Wasser streckte die kalten Finger nach den entsetzten Freunden aus. Ein Baumstamm krachte nur einen knappen Meter neben Peter gegen die Felswand und zersplitterte, als wäre er ein Glas, das auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde niemand von den wie Geschosse wirkenden Splittern ernsthaft verletzt und die Erleichterung war noch größer, als ein Teil des Baumes einfach in einem Spalt der Felswand hängen bleib und wie ein Speer in die Luft ragte.

Der Ausläufer einer weiteren Welle schwappte hoch genug, um Peters Füße zu erreichen, doch bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlieren konnte, ging es schon zurück. Peter stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Das war mehr als knapp gewesen, doch die nächste Welle konnte treffen. Noch war die Gefahr nicht vorüber.

Peter löste mit Gewalt den Blick von dem gurgelnden Wassergrab und schaute zu der Lawine. Erleichtert erkannte er, dass sie fast zum Stillstand gekommen war. Nur noch vereinzelt fielen letzte Brocken in den ehemaligen See, der als solches nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Fast bis zum letzten Tropfen hatten die abertausend Tonnen Gestein das Nass verdrängt, das noch immer wirbelnd über das Plateau schoss und sich andere Wege suchte.

Bange Minuten des Wartens vergingen, bis sie realisierten, dass sie es in letzter Sekunde doch geschafft hatten hoch genug zu klettern, um von der gewaltigen Flutwelle nicht erfasst zu werden. Fast taub von all dem Lärm und mit brennenden Augen beobachteten sie, wie sich auch das Wasser langsam beruhigte und sich im Schneckentempo Wege suchte, wo es Platz zum absickern fand. Mit viel Glück würde sich der Wassersiegel in ein paar Minuten soweit gesenkt haben, dass sie es wagen konnten, wieder herunter zu klettern. Nach oben in die Freiheit zu klettern wäre bei der derzeitigen Verfassung ihrer Körper der reinste Wahnsinn. Keiner von ihnen hatte noch die Kraftreserven, um eine solche Anstrengung auf sich zu nehmen.

So wie sich die Gewissheit verdichtete fürs Erste außer Gefahr zu sein, wich auch das Adrenalin aus dem Leib. Deutlich spürte Cara jeden einzelnen überanstrengten Muskel in ihrem Körper. Ihre Knie begannen zu zittern, sie bekam einen Wadenkrampf. Ihr rechtes Bein glitt aus und sie verlor vor Angst wimmernd den Halt. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie um das Gleichgewicht, aber das krampfende Bein wollte nicht gehorchen. Die Wurzel, an der sie sich bis jetzt noch festgehalten hatte, löste sich aus dem Felsen.

Caine fasste reaktionsschnell zu, doch er erwischte nur einen Teil von Caras Pullover, nicht genug um sie zurück zu ziehen. Gleichzeitig versuchte Kermit von unten her das Unvermeidliche zu verhindern. Er löste seine Hand vom Felsen und schlang sie um Caras Bein, um es auf den Boden zurück zu stellen. In letzter Sekunde schaffte er es, es zu fassen und ihm einen sicheren Halt zu geben. Bei der plötzlichen Bewegung rutschte er ebenfalls weg, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwebte er zwischen Himmel und Erde.

Peter, der das Dilemma bemerkte, stemmte sich von unten mit aller verbliebener Kraft gegen Kermits Beine, um ihn zurück an die Felswand zu drücken. Er schaffte es gerade noch Kermit ins Gleichgewicht zurück zu bringen, bevor dieser endgültig den Halt verlor. Zu seinem Entsetzen jedoch begann sich plötzlich der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu bewegen. Er hatte dem zusätzlichen Druck nicht standhalten können und der vom Regen aufgeweichte Dreck stürzte in die Tiefe, gefolgt von Peter.

"Nein!"

Der gellende Schrei hallte durch die Nacht, doch es war zu spät. Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen mussten Caine, Kermit und Cara zusehen, wie Peter in die Tiefe stürzte und die Wassermassen über seinem Kopf zusammenschlugen.

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später löste sich ein Schatten über Cara. Caine folgte seinem Sohn und sprang ihm einfach nach.

"NEIN!"

Erneut hallte der Schrei durch die Morgendämmerung, diesmal ausgestoßen von Cara, die ganz den Anschein machte, als wolle sie Vater und Sohn hinterher springen.

"Cara! Bleib stehen wo du bist, Caine weiß genau, was er tut", durchdrang Kermits halb flehend, halb befehlend klingende Stimme die Panik in ihrem Gehirn.

Sie blieb stehen wo sie war, drückte ihr Gesicht in den harten Fels und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Kermit hingegen schaffte es, sich halb herum zu drehen und starrte krampfhaft auf die trübe, aufgewühlte Wasseroberfläche, in der Hoffnung etwas von den beiden Caines zu entdecken. Er merkte nicht, dass sein Blick von eigenen Tränen getrübt war.

++++

Das Auftreffen auf der harten Wasseroberfläche war ein Schock für den jungen Shaolin. Mit gierigen Fingern griff das Nass nach ihm und zog ihn unbarmherzig in die Tiefe. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei, der vom eindringenden schlammigen Wasser im Keim erstickt wurde. Noch nicht ganz begreifend, was passiert war, versuchte er die bittere Brühe auszuspucken, was nur damit endete, dass das Wasser nun auch in seine Nase drang. Durch den Sauerstoffentzug fingen seine Lungen an zu brennen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zu bringen, doch etwas hielt ihn fest.

In Panik riss er die Augen auf und versuchte in den breiigen, undurchdringlichen Fluten zu erkennen, worum es sich handelte. Er strampelte verzweifelt, doch das Etwas, das seinen Fuß umklammert hielt, zog sich nur noch fester zu. Er tastete hektisch mit den Fingern das betroffene Bein hinab und entdeckte etwas, das sich wie eine Schnur anfühlte.

Mittlerweile tanzten dunkle Punkte vor seinen Augen. Die unterbrochene Luftzufuhr zu seinem Gehirn und der Schockzustand verhinderten, dass er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Erneut öffnete er in einem reinen Reflex den Mund und erntete statt frischer Luft schmutziges Wasser. Langsam wurden seine Bewegungen schwächer, hilflos wie ein Gefangener Fisch zappelte er an der Leine.

*Was für eine Art zu sterben. Bitte nicht so, das kann nicht das Ende sein*, war das Einzige woran er noch denken konnte. Er spürte wie er immer schwächer und schwächer wurde. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nahm zu und die unwirtliche Umgebung verschwamm immer mehr vor seinen Augen.

Plötzlich schwamm ein großer Schatten auf ihn zu. Peter bemerkte es nur am Rande.  
*Haie?*  
Starke Hände griffen nach ihm.  
*Kein Hai, ein Mensch.*

Es gab einen scharfen Ruck und er war frei. Ein Arm schloss sich fest um seinen Oberkörper, es ging aufwärts. Wenige Sekunden später befand sich sein Kopf über der Wasseroberfläche. Die körpereigenen Reflexe übernahmen und er schnappte nach Luft. Noch immer Wasser im Mund, verschluckte er sich heftig. Sein gesamter Körper erbebte unter der Heftigkeit des Hustenanfalls. Er spuckte Wasser und versuchte gleichzeitig verzweifelt Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen. Der Kampf um die bitter benötigte Atemluft dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber dann siegte doch der Überlebenswille. Seine Atmung stabilisierte sich.

Benommen drehte Peter schließlich den Kopf und blickte direkt in das besorgt wirkende Gesicht Kwai Chang Caines.

"Vater."

"Ruhig Peter, nicht reden. Ich bringe dich hier heraus."

Peter war viel zu erschöpft um dem zu wiedersprechen. Vollkommen bewegungslos lag er in den Armen seines Vaters, der mit kräftigen Bewegungen in Richtung des rettenden Ufers schwamm. Er spürte wie er hochgehoben wurde und kuschelte sich wie ein kleines, schutzbedürftiges Kind an die Brust seines Retters. Wenig später wurde er vorsichtig auf den kalten, nassen Boden gelegt, fest überzeugt davon, noch nie etwas Schöneres unter seinem Körper gespürt zu haben.  
*Endlich schlafen.*

Caine drehte seinen Sohn auf die Seite. Die wächserne Blässe im Gesicht seines einzigen Kindes und das pfeifende Geräusch wenn er Luft holte, bereitete ihm große Sorgen. Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne bemerkte er, dass sich die Augen des jungen Mannes schlossen. Caine schlug ihm leicht auf die Wange.

"Nein Peter, nicht einschlafen. Du musst wach bleiben, hörst du?"

Peter öffnete einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und dann fielen ihm die Lider wieder zu.

Caine packte seinen Sohn hart an der Schulter und rüttelte ihn.

"Aufwachen, Peter. Sofort!"

Aufgeschreckt durch den groben Ton und die unsanfte Behandlung, schoss Peters Oberkörper in die Höhe. Im nächsten Moment übergab er sich. Schmutzig braunes Wasser und Magensäure entluden sich in heftigen Zügen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, er würgte und sein gesamter Körper krampfte sich zu einem Knäuel zusammen. Schließlich hörte auch das auf. Keuchend blieb er liegen, die Augen diesmal geöffnet.

"Oh Gott ist mir schlecht", wimmerte er.

Caine strich seinem Sohn beruhigend über die Haare und zog ihn dann in seine Arme. "Es wird bald besser werden mein Sohn", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der all seine Emotionen enthielt.

Mehr Worte waren auch nicht nötig, Peter konnte trotz seines geschwächten Zustands so deutlich wie nie spüren, was sein Vater in dem Moment empfand. Mit einem leisen Seufzen entspannte er sich und ließ sich in der Wärme und der Geborgenheit der väterlichen Umarmung treiben. Caine vergrub den Kopf in die nassen Haare seines Sohnes, so konnte dieser nicht die Tränen der Erleichterung sehen, die dem Shambhala Meister über die Wange liefen.

Das Geräusch von rennenden Beinen riss Beide aus dem in Gedanken geführten Zwiegespräch. Keiner von beiden hatte bemerkt, wie viel Zeit in der Zwischenzeit vergangen war. Es war schon hell geworden.

Eine zierliche Gestalt landete zu seinen Füßen. "Peter, mein Gott Peter, geht es dir gut?"

Der junge Shaolin schaffte es, ein halbes Lächeln zustande zu bringen und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

"Aber ja, mir ist noch ein wenig schwummrig, aber sonst fühle ich mich gut. Allerdings könnte es auch etwas wärmer sein."

Cara lachte und weinte gleichzeitig. Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie an die Wange.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst. Als du in das Wasser fielst, da dachte ich..." Weiter kam sie nicht, ein dicker Kloß in ihrer Kehle verhinderte jedes weitere Wort.

Stumm zog Peter Cara zu sich her und schlang den Arm um ihren zitternden Körper. Caine löste sich von seinem Sohn und erhob sich. Schuldbewusst sah er zu Kermit.

"Es tut mir leid, Kermit. Die Sorge um meinen Sohn ließ mich vergessen, in welcher Gefahr ihr euch noch befandet."

Kermit warf Caine sein berühmtes Haifischgrinsen zu und schob die Sonnenbrille, die auf wundersame Weise noch immer auf seiner Nasenspitze trohnte, zurecht.

"Kein Problem, wir sind auch so heil wieder unten angelangt."

Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er Caine ihm zu folgen. Er trat ein paar Meter von Cara und Peter weg, die in ein leises Zwiegespräch vertieft waren und wandte sich dann mit gedämpfter Stimme an Caine.

"Wie geht es Peter?"

"Es scheint alles gut überstanden zu haben."

"Scheint?"

Caine hob die Achseln an. "Er hat eine leichte Unterkühlung und kämpft noch mit den Nachwirkungen des Schocks. Einen Großteil des Wassers hat er erbrochen, aber es ist möglich, dass sich noch etwas davon in seiner Lunge befindet. Allerdings ist seine Atmung mittlerweile wieder kräftig und regelmäßig, so dass ich annehme, dass er auch in der Richtung Glück hatte."

Kermit stieß erleichtert den Atem aus. Caine war zwar kein Arzt, aber wenn er als Shambhala Meister keine unmittelbar körperliche Gefahr für seinen Sprössling spürte, dann konnte man sich darauf verlassen.

"Der Junge hat wohl mehr als einen Schutzengel gehabt. Es erleichtert mich sehr zu hören, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr besteht, denn ich befürchte so schnell kommen wir hier nicht heraus." Er deute in Richtung des Trampelpfades bzw. dem, was davon noch übrig geblieben war.

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht hatten sie es nicht sehen können, aber im grellen Sonnenlicht offenbarte sich nun das gesamte Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Ungefähr bis zum oberen Drittel war der Pfad noch einigermaßen in Ordnung, aber die letzten Meter die über den Rand führten, waren von dem heftigen Regenguss einfach weggewaschen worden, so dass dort nur noch der blanke Felsen zu sehen war. Man konnte es drehen und wenden wie man wollte, aber um eine Kletterpartie kam man nicht herum und das bedeutete auch, dass sie warten mussten bis die Felsen abgetrocknet waren, es sei denn man hatte einen Hang zum Selbstmord.

Caine stellte sofort die Verbindung her. "Ich denke, es wird uns allen gut tun, uns ein paar Stunden nach diesen Strapazen auszuruhen."

Kermit warf einen beunruhigten Blick zum Himmel. "Und was, wenn wieder ein Unwetter aufzieht?"

Caine verbeugte sich halb. "Es wird kein weiteres geben", sagte er so selbstverständlich, dass Kermit es ihm sofort abnahm.

"Gut, dann gehen wir mal wieder zu unseren beiden Hübschen zurück und teilen ihnen schonend mit, dass wir noch ein paar Stunden in dieser wunderbaren Gegend verbringen werden."

Bei Cara und Peter angekommen, kniete sich Kermit neben Peter und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schultern.

"Hey Partner, du hast uns ja einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Dir war's wohl zu langweilig, untätig in den Felsen herum zu hängen."

Peter grinste seinen besten Freund schräg an. "Gehört alles zum Unterhaltungsprogramm, Partner. Ihr sollt ja auch was zu erzählen haben, wenn ihr wieder nach Hause kommt."

Kermit neigte den Kopf zur Seite und tat so, als würde er nachdenken. "Hm, ich fürchte für eine Oskarnominierung wird es aber leider nicht reichen."

Peter verzog das Gesicht. "Ach wie schade. Und ich dachte ich könnte dich endlich mal im Smoking bewundern."

"Eher gefriert die Hölle zu."

Caras Lachen durchbrach das freundschaftliche Geplänkel. "Hach wie schön, dass alles wieder beim Alten ist", sprach sie das aus, was alle anderen auch fühlten.

+++

Kermit war es gelungen eine Zeltplane aus dem Wasser zu fischen, das deutlich zurückgegangen war und so saßen sie nun auf der Plane gegen den Felsen gelehnt, dösten vor sich hin oder unterhielten sich leise und ließen sich im Schein der strahlenden Sonne ihre Kleidung trocknen.

Kermits Brustkorb hob sich in einem tiefen Atemzug. Sein Blick fiel auf Cara, die mit geschlossenen Augen an seiner Schulter lehnte, das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt. Je länger er in dieses schöne Gesicht schaute, desto deutlicher wurde ihm bewusst, wie knapp sie in der Nacht dem Tode entkommen waren. Bei dem Gedanken an ein Leben ohne sie, spürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich und eine tiefe Leere in seinem Herzen.

Das Gespräch, das sie einen Tag zuvor gehabt hatten lief wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Er hatte ihr deutlich angemerkt, wie wenig es ihr zugesagt hatte, dass er sich zu keinem endgültigen Entschluss hatte durchringen können. Weitere Ereignisse drängten aus seiner Erinnerung hoch. Die tiefe Zufriedenheit, die er spürte, als er sie zum ersten Mal in den Armen hielt, nachdem er ihr Clumsy geschenkt hatte. Ihr erster Kuss, das freudige Aufblitzen in ihren Augen wann immer sie ihn sah, die Lebensfreude, die sie ausstrahlte, ihre unerschütterliche Loyalität gegenüber ihren Freunden, ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen, die Tapferkeit im Angesicht von ausweglosen Situationen und noch vieles mehr.

"Und, hast du mich nun genug angestarrt? Pass auf, dass du nicht zu schielen anfängst", riss ihn Caras amüsierte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

*Nein, Prinzessin, ich werde davon niemals genug bekommen.*

Er grinste, plötzlich erschien ihm alles so leicht, während er in die blauen Augen starrte in denen deutlich die Liebe, die sie ihm entgegen brachte, zu lesen war.

"Hast du Lust, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen?" erkundigte er sich ohne auf ihre Bemerkung einzugehen.

"Warum nicht? Ein bisschen Bewegung kann nicht schaden, um die steifen Muskeln wieder auf Trab zu bringen. Wir haben heute ja noch einiges vor."

"Oh yeah."

Kermit stand auf und zog sie mit hoch. Er drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie zu einer Felsgruppe geleitete, wo sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite von Caine und Peter waren. Dort blieb er stehen.

Cara ließ den Blick über die zerstörte Landschaft gleiten.

"Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass dies dasselbe Plateau ist, das wir vor zwei Tagen betreten haben und so wunderschön war. Jetzt ist nicht mehr davon übrig geblieben als eine Ansammlung von Steinen, Baumstämmen und jeder Menge Dreck."

Kermit seufzte. "Das kannst du laut sagen. Es zeigt deutlich, dass man die Natur niemals unterschätzen sollte."

Kermit ergriff ihre Hände. Cara schaute erstaunt zu ihm auf.

"Kermit, was ist mit dir, du zitterst ja. Ist dir immer noch kalt?"

Der Ex-Söldner schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist dann? Ist dir nicht gut? Hast du dich am Ende doch verletzt und uns aus deinem 'Heldenkomplex' heraus nichts gesagt?", erkundigte sich Cara mit einem besorgten Unterton in der Stimme.

*Wie ein Held fühle ich mich wahrlich nicht.* Er holte tief Luft, um sich Mut zu machen. *Herrgott, ich habe schon so viele Dinge getan, erlebt und überstanden, warum fällt mir das nun bloß so schwer?*

"Nichts von all dem. Prinzessin. Ich bin zu einer Entscheidung gelangt."

Caras Mund klappte zu. Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Instinktiv wusste sie, worauf sich dieser Satz bezog. *Toller Zeitpunkt um Schluss zu machen, Griffin.*

"Besser du setzt dich hin, Prinzessin, bevor du mir noch umfällst", meinte Kermit und führte eine wie paralysiert wirkende Cara zum Felsen. Dort half er ihr galant, sich zu setzen. Dann kniete er sich vor sie und ergriff erneut ihre Hand.

"Prinzessin, ich weiß, das hier ist wahrscheinlich weder der passende Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber ich muss es dir trotzdem sagen. Ich kann und will dich einfach nicht länger im Unklaren lassen."

Er stoppte, um einen Kuss auf ihre bebende Handfläche zu drücken. Dann nahm er seine Sonnenbrille ab und steckte sie in die Tasche seines Hemdes. Tief blickte er in ihre Augen.

"Was wir gestern erlebt haben, hat mir deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie schnell alles wieder vorbei sein kann. Wenn es mir eines gezeigt hat, dann, dass man das Glück mit beiden Händen fassen soll wenn es auftaucht und man nicht lange hin- und her überlegen soll, bis es womöglich zu spät ist.

"Ich hatte gestern grässliche Angst. Nicht Angst um mich, sondern um dich. Als du in der Felswand in Gefahr warst hinunter zu stürzen, das waren die schlimmsten Sekunden in meinem Leben und glaube mir, ich habe schon furchtbare Dinge erlebt. Der Gedanke, dich womöglich für immer zu verlieren, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hat, ist so schrecklich, dass ich ihn nicht einmal zu Ende denken kann.

"Ab dem Moment, als du in meinen Armen lagst, um dich für Clumsy zu bedanken, war ich dir verfallen. Aber meine Paranoia und mein Dickkopf standen mir im Weg. Ich wollte mir gegenüber nicht zugeben, dass ich mehr für dich empfand als nur Freundschaft. Doch so oft ich dich von mir zu stoßen versucht habe, du bist zu mir zurückgekehrt wie ein Bumerang. Du gehst mir unter die Haut, noch keiner hat es geschafft so meine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen, wie du es getan hast. Du bist alles, was ich mir von einer Frau je erträumt habe und noch mehr. Cara, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Caras Mund klappte auf und zu. Ungläubiges Staunen machte sich in ihren Gesichtszügen breit. Vieles hatte sie erwartet, aber ganz sicher nicht das und schon gar nicht in dieser Situation. Vollkommen in Schock erstarrt saß sie auf dem Felsen und brachte nur ein Wort hervor.

"Was?"

Ein erstes leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Kermits Lippen. Er küsste galant ihre Hand.

"Cara Stephanie Thompson, willst du..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Ein triumphierender Schrei durchbrach den warmen Sommertag. Ein zierlicher Körper, aus der Erstarrung erwacht, flog in seine Arme.

"Ja, ja, ja. Ich will."

Kermit lachte befreit. Ein Lachen, das tief aus dem Herzen kam und wohl noch kaum einer von ihm jemals gehört hatte. Durch den Aufprall verlor er das Gleichgewicht und plumpste mit Cara auf den nassen Boden, doch beide merkten es nicht. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich mit kleinen Küsschen zu überschütten und dann mit einem leidenschaftlichen, feurigen Kuss ihre Verlobung zu besiegeln.

Erst als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sie die Lippen voneinander. Caras Augen strahlten vor Glück wie zwei Sterne am Himmel. Kermit hob die Hand und zeichnete zärtlich mit dem Finger ihre Lippen nach.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dir keinen standesrechtlichen Antrag machen konnte, Prinzessin, aber ich konnte und wollte einfach nicht mehr länger warten. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient, Kerzenschein, rote Rosen, Champagner, romantische Musik. Ich habe noch nicht einmal einen Verlobungsring für dich."

Cara lachte leise und küsste seine Fingerspitze. "Nun hör schon auf damit, dir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Das mit dem Ring kannst du jederzeit nachholen und ansonsten hätte ich mir keinen schöneren Zeitpunkt vorstellen können."

Ihr Blick versank in dem seinen. All ihre Gefühle waren deutlich in ihren Augen zu lesen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie.

Kermits Antwort bestand aus einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

 

Kapitel 6

Peter schaute dem trauten Paar mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

"Ihr wart aber lange weg", begrüßte er sie.

Kermit warf ihm einen Blick über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg zu und verzog die Lippen zu seinem berühmten Haifischlächeln.

"Lange ist relativ. Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als hätten wir hier etwas anderes zu tun, als abzuwarten bis die Felsen trocken genug für eine Kletterpartie sind."

"Lange genug, wenn jemand dazu verdonnert ist, einsam und alleine hier zu warten und..."

Peter stoppte mitten im Satz. Seine Augen verengten sich, während er intensiv Kermit und Cara betrachtete. Da war eine ganze besonderer Glanz um die beiden herum. Cara strahlte, als wolle sie der Sonne am Himmel Konkurrenz machen und selbst Kermit wirkte sehr glücklich und entspannt wie selten zuvor, obwohl das wegen der Sonnenbrille schwer zu beurteilen war. Die Hände hielten sie fest miteinander verflochten. Da draußen musste etwas geschehen sein und es war offensichtlich, dass es etwas Positives war. Peters Neugierde gewann die Oberhand.

"Also gut, bevor einer von euch einen dicken Hals bekommt vor Anstrengung, sich nicht mitzuteilen, stelle ich die Frage. Was gibt es Neues bei euch beiden?"

Die Beiden tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus. Kermit nickte fast unmerklich Cara zu und küsste bedeutungsvoll ihre Hand. Diese wandte ihren Blick von Kermit ab und grinste Peter an.

"Och, eigentlich nichts. Nur dass Kermit mir gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat und ich habe ihn angenommen", meinte sie in einem Tonfall, als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen.

Peters Gesicht war sehenswert. Vor lauter Überraschung fiel ihm die Kinnlade fast bis zum Boden herunter und er schnappte nach Luft. Kermit und Cara brachen in ein freudiges Lachen aus, sie freuten sich diebisch, dass der kleine 'Streich' gelungen war.

Nachdem sich Peter wieder gefangen hatte, breitete sich ein von Herzen kommender, freudiger Glanz auf seinem Gesicht aus. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf die Beine und eilte auf die Beiden zu. Ohne Kermits leises Grollen zu beachten, schloss er beide überschwänglich in die Arme.

"Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr Zwei. Ich wünsche euch aus ganzem Herzen viel Glück und dass all eure Träume in Erfüllung gehen und noch mehr. Da hast du dir ja einen netten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um endlich zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen, Kermit. Wisst ihr denn schon wann, wie, wo und wer?", stieß er aufgeregt hervor.

Kermit befreite sich aus der Umarmung und hob die Hände. "Whoa, nun mach mal langsam, mein Freund. Wir haben uns doch eben erst verlobt und im Übrigen passte der Zeitpunkt perfekt."

Cara nickte zustimmend. Ihr Grinsen allerdings verriet Peter, dass sie schon genau wussten, wann alles stattfinden sollte. Schon konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.

"Wir wollen nur eine kleine Feier im Kreis unserer engsten Freunde. Die Hochzeit soll stattfinden, sobald wie hier heraus sind und es sich einrichten lässt. Wir können es Beide nicht mehr erwarten."

"Ihr scheint ja alles schon ganz genau geregelt zu haben." Peter schaute zu Kermit. "Ich wette, du weißt auch schon genau, wer welche Rolle in der Zeremonie übernehmen soll."

Das war Kermits Stichwort. "Sicher. Peter, ich hätte gerne, dass du mein Trauzeuge wirst. Was sagst du dazu?"

Peter schlug seinem besten Freund herzhaft auf die Schulter. "Es ist mir eine Freude, nichts lieber als das", dann wandte er sich zu Cara. "Und wer ist deine Trauzeugin?"

Cara grinste breit. "Och, ich denke, ich werde Jody fragen, ihr beide würdet sicher auch ein hübsches Paar abgeben."

Peter beschloss auf diesen offensichtlichen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht einzugehen.  
"Wisst ihr denn auch schon, wer euch trauen soll?"

Cara wandte sich an Caine, der geduldig neben ihnen stand und wartete, bis er an die Reihe kam, um dem glücklichen Paar zu gratulieren. Sie streckte ihm die Hände entgegen, die er ergriff und sie an sich zog. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

"Würdest du uns die Ehre geben, uns zu trauen?"

Caine verbeugte sich leicht vor Cara und erwiderte, "Es ist mir eine große Ehre."

Der Shambhala Meister griff nach Kermits Hand und legte sie über Caras, seine eigene lag oben auf.

"Eine Freude vertreibt hundert Sorgen und ein Weg entsteht erst, indem man ihn geht. Es ist mir eine Freude zu sehen, dass sich euer Pfad zu einem einzigen vereinen wird. Geht ihn entlang mit offenem Herzen, Vertrauen und Achtung voreinander und Glück und Erleuchtung werden euch entgegen streben."

Cara und Kermit schauten sich in die Augen und zuckten hilflos die Schultern. Anscheinend war die Zeit vorüber, in der Caine sich in normalen Sätzen ausdrückte.

Peter rette die Situation indem er je einen Arm um Kermit und Cara legte und meinte: "So schön das jetzt auch ist, aber ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir darüber diskutieren, wie wir den Anstieg wagen. Ich für meinen Teil möchte nämlich endlich von hier wegkommen."

+++

Eine gute Weile später kehrte wieder Ruhe im Lager ein. Man war übereingekommen noch eine Stunde zu warten, um wirklich sicher zu sein, dass der Boden zumindest leidlich abgetrocknet war. Caine und Cara hatten sich in den Teil des Waldes begeben, der von der Lawine und der Flut am wenigsten beeinträchtigt war, um etwas zum Essen aufzutreiben.

Peter und Kermit hatten es sich auf einem der zahlreichen Felsen gemütlich gemacht und genossen die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne auf ihren Gesichtern. Wie üblich hielt Peter die kameradschaftliche Stille nicht allzu lange aus.

"Die Beiden sind aber nun schon ziemlich lange fort, findest du nicht auch?"

Kermit warf seinem Freund einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

"In Peter Caine Zeit vielleicht, ansonsten sind es gerade mal 20 Minuten."

"Hey, ich dache ja nur, dass du deine...uh...Verlobte vermissen könntest." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh Mann, ich kann es noch immer kaum fassen. Der Frau deines Herzens inmitten einer vom Unwetter zerstörten Landschaft einen Heiratsantrag machen, das kann auch nur dir in den Sinn kommen."

Kermit zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Warum?"

Peter rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Felsen hin und her. "Ich meine ja nur. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist das schon, oder findest du etwa nicht?"

Kermit zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gab keine Antwort, doch Peter war weit davon entfernt aufzugeben.

"Nun komm schon, Kermit, wir sind Freunde. Zumindest mir kannst du doch sagen, wie du auf die Idee gekommen bist, ausgerechnet hier und jetzt einen Antrag zu machen, wo du doch am Tag zuvor noch immer so unentschlossen warst."

"Ich sehe ihr habt miteinander geredet", lautete Kermits trockener Kommentar dazu. Dann seufzte er leise und richtete sich ein wenig auf, den Blick nach oben zum Himmel gerichtet.

"Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach, Peter. Manchmal erhält auch der Sturste und Unentschlossenste von uns ein Zeichen der Erleuchtung, das er nicht mehr ignorieren kann. Ich hab's zumindest verstanden und habe dementsprechend gehandelt."

Peter verdrehte die Augen. "Herrje, du klingst gerade wie mein Vater. Wie soll ich denn das jetzt verstehen?"

Auf Kermits Lippen zeigte sich der Ansatz eines Lächelns. "Mein lieber, unwissender Freund. Gerade dir sollte der Begriff Schicksal und Erleuchtung ein Begriff sein. Wie gesagt, es ist doch ganz einfach. Denke an das, was wir gestern Nacht durchgemacht und überstanden haben. War das nicht ein Wink des Schicksals, dass wir alles fast ohne einen Kratzer überlebt haben? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass du in die Fluten stürzt und dir nichts dabei passiert? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass wir alle uns auf diesem spiegelglatten Pfad halten konnten, bis die größte Gefahr vorüber war? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass wir genügend Zeit hatten, den Pfad überhaupt zu erreichen? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass sich die Flutwelle direkt zu unseren Füßen zerschlug? Denk mal darüber nach."

Peter sah seinen langjährigen Freund perplex an. Es sah Kermit gar nicht ähnlich solche Fragen zu stellen. Tatsache war, sie hatten wirklich mehr als Glück gehabt, eine Aneinanderverkettung von glücklichen Zufällen, die eigentlich keine Zufälle mehr sein konnten. Langsam dämmerte ihm, worauf der Ex-Söldner hinaus wollte.

"Du meinst, wir haben gestern vom Schicksal, oder wie immer man es nennen mag, alle eine zweite Chance erhalten, unser Leben zu überdenken und das zu ändern, was im Unklaren liegt, oder uns um das kümmern, was wir bis dahin aus Angst oder Ignoranz nicht in Angriff nehmen wollten?"

"Exakt, Peter. Übrigens würde dir ein Umdenken in einer ganz bestimmten Richtung auch nicht schaden."

"Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?"

"Jody", erwiderte Kermit einfach.

Peter hielt eine Sekunde die Luft an und fuhr sich dann in einer nervösen Geste durch die Haare.

"Nun mach mal langsam, Kumpel. Ich mag Jody, aber sie und ich sind nur Freunde und mehr nicht", protestierte er, doch selbst in seinen Ohren klang das mehr nach einer Ausrede.

Kermit lachte trocken auf. "Erzähl diesen Shit deiner Großmutter, aber nicht mir. Ich habe Augen im Kopf, mein Lieber."

"Herrgott noch mal, was soll denn das schon wieder heißen? Sie hat mir doch nur geholfen, die ersten Wochen nach meiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus durchzustehen. Mehr war da nicht."

"Ah ja? Dann kam der Streit zwischen Jordan und Jody wohl aus heiterem Himmel und du bist vollkommen unschuldig daran, oder wie?"

Peter zuckte zusammen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Kermit, genau wie alle anderen, gut darüber informiert war, was da geschehen war, auch wenn er so ziemlich der Einzige war, der ihn nie darauf angesprochen hatte.

"Das ist doch Blödsinn! Ich ahne worauf du hinaus willst, Kermit, aber du irrst dich. Wir mögen uns nur und mehr ist da nicht."

Kermit seufzte tief auf, er konnte über so viel Ignoranz nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Ganz im Gegenteil, mein Freund. Jody ist deutlich anzumerken, dass sie in dich verliebt ist, bei dir ist es schon etwas schwerer zu erkennen. Aber wer dich so gut kennt, wie ich, Cara oder Caine, der hat schon längst bemerkt, dass auch deine Gefühle über Freundschaft hinaus gehen."

Kermit hob die Hand um Peter daran zu hindern etwas zu sagen und sprach einfach weiter.

"Sieh mal, ich weiß es ist nicht leicht, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen und ich sage ja auch nicht, dass du Jody gleich einen Heiratsantrag machen sollst. Aber du solltest ihr und dir zumindest eine Chance geben zu erforschen, wie viel Zuneigung tatsächlich vorhanden ist. In meinen Augen bist du wirklich ein Meister der Ignoranz. Du lässt dich nur mit Frauen ein, von denen du weißt, dass sie keine richtige Beziehung wollen, dabei sehnst doch gerade du dich nach jemandem, mit dem du dein Leben teilen kannst. Schmeiß deine Angst vor Zurückweisung nur einmal in deinem Leben über Board und erkenne das, was sich direkt vor deinen Augen abspielt. Manchmal ist das, was man sich am meisten wünscht sehr nah, man muss nicht immer in der Ferne suchen. Probier es Peter, gestehe dir deine Gefühle ein und du könntest sehr überrascht sein, was dabei heraus kommt. Du kannst dich nicht immer verschließen oder davon rennen, schon gar nicht vor deinen eigenen Gefühlen!"

Peter erbleichte, gleich darauf spürte er heiße Röte in seine Wangen steigen. Jedes einzelne von Kermits Worten hatte genau getroffen. In einer, für ihn ziemlich untypischen Rede, hatte Kermit exakt das dargelegt, was schon seit Wochen innerlich an ihm nagte und er war absolut nicht bereit, sich dem zu stellen. Nicht heute – und nicht jetzt. Was ihm am meisten erschreckte war, wie leicht es dem Ex-Söldner fiel, in sein Inneres zu schauen und tief Verborgenes ans Tageslicht zu zerren.

Beinahe verzweifelt suchte der junge Shaolin nach einer Gelegenheit dem Gespräch zu entkommen und verfluchte im Stillen seinen Hang, nicht den Mund halten zu können. Die Rettung nahte in Form einer Lichtreflexion. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, um besser sehen zu können, und erkannte schließlich, dass es sich um ein langes Stück Schnur handelte an dem noch der Hering hing.

Er sprang auf die Beine und deute in die Richtung. "Kermit, schau mal. Ich glaube, ich habe da was gefunden. Das können wir bei der Kletterpartie gut gebrauchen. Ich schau mal, ob ich da heran komme."

Kermit rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und eilte Peter hinterher, der zu dem Geröllhaufen dicht am Rande des Wassers lief. *Respekt Junge, diesmal hast du dich wirklich exzellent aus der Affäre gezogen.*

Misstrauisch beäugte Kermit die Ansammlung von Sand, Morast und kleineren und größeren Steinen. Obenauf trohnte ein umgestürzter Baum, der leicht zu schwanken schien.

"Peter, so gut es wäre, ein Seil oder etwas Ähnliches zu haben, aber dieser Haufen hier scheint mir nicht sehr stabil zu sein, noch dazu so dicht am Wasser. Man kann unmöglich erkennen, ob das, was sich unter Wasser befindet nicht womöglich unterhöhlt ist. Bleib hier, das Risiko ist zu groß."

Peter tat Kermits Einwand mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Unsinn, ich werde einfach vorsichtig sein, dann kann nichts passieren. Es sind ja höchstens zwei bis drei Meter."

Bevor Kermit es verhindern konnte, machte Peter schon den ersten Schritt auf die Geröllansammlung. Das Knirschen der Sandkörner und Kiesel unter seinen Füßen hallte beinahe unnatürlich laut in der angespannten Stille. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen und kerzengeradem Rücken beobachte Kermit sorgsam die Umgebung, um Peter im Notfall warnen zu können, der sich sehr behutsam einen Weg zu dem Seil bahnte.

Einige Minuten später erreichte Peter die Stelle. Er reckte sich und ertastete mit den Fingern den begehrten Gegenstand. Sorgsam darauf bedacht so gut wie keine Steine zu bewegen, befreite er das Seil aus dem Gemisch aus Sand und Geröll. Das letzte Stück hing irgendwo fest und Peter zog fester. Zuerst wollte es sich nicht bewegen, dann gab es doch nach. Ein Platschen ertönte, als sich ein Stein löste und ins Wasser spritzte. Peter zog den Kopf ein, wohl wissend, dass er nicht rechtzeitig weg kommen würde, würde es einen erneuten Erdrutsch geben. Angespannt hielt er die Luft an und lauschte. Alles blieb ruhig.

Schließlich wagte es Peter, sich wieder zu bewegen. Er schlang das Seil mitsamt dem Hering, den er durch die Tasche seiner Jeans bohrte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich nichts löste, um seine Taille. So hatte er beide Hände zum klettern frei. Dann drehte er sich vorsichtig herum und trat den Rückzug an.

Kaum spürte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, wandte er sich triumphierend Kermit zu.

"Siehst du, das war ein Kinderspiel."

Das Wort blieb in Peters Hals stecken, als er in Kermits vor Zorn lodernde Miene schaute.

"Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Das war das dümmste, das du jemals getan hast. Musst du dein Schicksal immer auf diese Weise heraus fordern?", machte Kermit seinem Ärger Luft.

Peter strecke abwehrend eine Hand aus, mit der anderen versuchte er das Seil von seinem Körper zu lösen.

"Nun mach mal langsam Kermit, es ist ja nichts passiert."

"Aber hätte, und das ist der Punkt. Denkst du eigentlich auch nur eine Sekunde nach, wenn du so etwas Gefährliches wie das hier machst? Kein normaler Mensch mit gesundem Menschenverstand würde so ein unkalkulierbares Risiko eingehen. Keiner, außer dem sturköpfigen Peter Caine. Du scheinst wirklich einen Todeswunsch zu haben!"

Ein unheimliches Rumpeln hinter ihrem Rücken ließ beide auf dem Absatz herum fahren. Der Baum auf dem Geröllhaufen verlor nun endgültig das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach unten, Sand und Gestein mit sich reißend. Wie ein braunes Ungetüm rollte er direkt auf die beiden Menschen zu. Peter reagierte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schneller als Kermit und gab ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken.

"Weg hier!"

Die Männer rannten um ihr Leben. Das Seil, das Peter unter Mühen aus dem Geröll gerettet hatte, wurde ihm nun zum Verhängnis. Ein Meterlanger Ausläufer der Baumkrone erwischte das Seilende, das auf dem Boden hinter Peter herschleifte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde verstrickte es sich in das Wirrwarr der Äste, die nun wie ein Gewinde fungierten.

Peter konnte nicht einmal schreien, als ein scharfer Ruck durch seinen Körper lief und er zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Mit unfassbarer Gewalt wurde er von dem sich dem Wasser nähernden Baum hinterher geschleift, als hätte er überhaupt kein Gewicht. Scharfe Steine rissen seine Kleidung auf und hinterließen blutige Kratzer auf seinem gesamten Körper. Sekunden später fand die wilde Fahrt ein Ende und es wurde ruhig.

Peter stöhnte, etwas eiskaltes, nasses umspülte seine Beine, die er nicht einen Millimeter bewegen konnte. Nicht ein Muskel befand sich in seinem Körper, der nicht höllisch schmerzte. Das restliche Seil hatte sich eng um seine Taille geschlungen. Es schnitt tief in seine Haut und behinderte seine Atmung. Er keuchte und spuckte Sand, vermischt mit Blut, aus. Wie durch Watte hindurch hörte er die besorgte Stimme seines Freundes.

"Peter, mein Gott Peter, kannst du mich hören?"

Er spürte die Hände seines Freundes, die sich über seinen Körper tasteten in dem Sinnlosen unterfangen, das Seil von seiner Taille zu lösen. Seltsamerweise beruhigte es ihn total. *Ich bin nicht allein.*

"CAINE, WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE!"

Die Lautstärke des von Kermit ausgerufenen Satzes brachte Peter endgültig aus dem benebelten Zustand zurück. Mühsam schaffte er es ein Auge zu öffnen und den Ex-Söldner anzuschauen.

"Hallo, bist du auch schon hier?"

Kermit verzog die Lippen bei Peters kläglichem Versuch zu scherzen. Die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang schleppend und verzerrt und sein Gesicht hatte eine unnatürlich blasse Farbe angenommen. Sein Pullover war vollkommen zerrissen und enthüllte einige heftig blutende Kratzer und Schnitte. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Junge starke Schmerzen hatte. Kermit erkannte erleichtert, dass das Blut an seinen Lippen davon stammte, dass er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte und nicht von einer inneren Verletzung, wie er zuerst dachte.

Dennoch sah die Situation alles andere als gut aus. Peters Beine waren unter Wasser von dem Gewirr von Ästen eingeklemmt. Es gab keine Chance, ihn da ohne Hilfe heraus zu bekommen. Genauso wenig war es möglich, ohne ein Messer das unnachgiebige Nylonseil um seine Taille zu zerschneiden. Er versuchte es aus der Baumkrone zu entfernen, doch es saß rettungslos fest.

Der Baumkrone selbst, die sich noch außerhalb des Wassers befand, schwankte gefährlich und konnte jeden Augenblick endgültig den Halt am schlammigen Ufer verlieren und das bedeutete, sie würde Peter unwillkürlich mit sich ziehen.

*Das kann auch nur dir passieren, zweimal an einem Tag zu ertrinken.*

Selten hatte sich Kermit so hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment, wo er nur eines tun konnte: Bei Peter bleiben und zu hoffen, dass Caine ihn gehört hatte. Mit aller Macht klammerte er sich an die Hoffnung, dass es ihnen zu Dritt gelingen würde, Peter aus seiner lebensgefährlichen Lage zu befreien.

"Ja, ich war in der Gegend und ich dachte ich schau mal vorbei. Es scheint dein typisches Peter Caine Glück lässt dich auch diesmal nicht im Stich", gab Kermit zurück, sorgsam darauf bedacht, Peter nicht spüren zu lassen wie viel Sorgen er sich machte.

Eine Schmerzwelle raste durch Peters Körper und ließ ihn unkontrolliert zucken. Instinktiv tastete er nach Kermits Hand und drückte sie so fest, dass er ihm beinahe die Hand dabei brach.

"Oh Shit", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, nachdem er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem kam.

Kermit strich ihm hilflos eine blutige Haarssträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Schon wieder vorbei, Peter. Komm Junge, halte durch. Wir werden dich hier schon heraus bringen."

Es war eine barmherzige Lüge. Von Caine war weit und breit nichts zu sehen und die Baumkrone neigte sich im Zeitlupentempo immer mehr nach oben, so dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie endgültig im Wasser versank und Peter mit sich ins Verderben zog.

"Du bist ein miserabler Lügner, Kermit", brachte Peter hervor und drückte seine Hand. "Aber ich bin froh, dass ich nicht alleine bin, wenn ich sterben muss."

Kermit lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, grässliche Angst um seinen Freund erfasste ihn. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so beherrscht, als er sagte: "Sprich nicht so, Peter. Du darfst nicht aufgeben, du musst kämpfen mit allem was du hast."

Eine weitere Schmerzwelle erfasste den jungen Shaolin. Sein gesamter Oberkörper hob sich in einem krampfartigen Anfall vom Boden. Er japste nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, Blut lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Nachdem es vorbei war, zitterte er am ganzen Leib. Seine Lippen nahmen eine leicht bläuliche Farbe an.

Kermit zerrte noch einmal mit aller Kraft an dem Seil um Peters Taille, das ihn langsam erstickte. Der Hering hatte sich unglücklicherweise so verklemmt, dass er ihn weder heraus ziehen, noch aufbiegen konnte. Er hörte erst auf, als der ehemalige Cop einen schmerzhaften Schrei ausstieß.

"Tut mir leid Peter", entschuldigte sich Kermit mit bebender Stimme und ergriff wieder Peters Hand, die sich mittlerweile erschreckend kalt anfühlte. Mit der anderen wischte er ihm sanft das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel.

"Sch…schon gut mein Freund", wisperte Peter. Völlig übergangslos fuhr er fort. "Kermit, d…du hattest recht. Man soll das Schicksal nicht zwei Mal hintereinander heraus fordern. D...das habe ich nun davon u...und du hattest auch recht m...mit allem, was du gesagt hast. I...ich bin v...vor meinen Gefühlen davongelaufen. I...ich..."

Kermits Finger auf seinen Lippen stoppte ihn. "Pscht Peter, nicht reden, spare deine Kräfte."

Peter drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Augen bohrten sich tief in Kermits Seele. "N...nein Kermit, i...ich muss, letzte Chance. S...sag meinem V...Vater, dass ich ihn liebe u... und...J...Jo..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Ein grässliches Geräusch, das sich anhörte wie das Jaulen einer Katze, der man auf den Schwanz getreten war, ließ Kermit erstarren. Die Baumkrone kippte vollends hintenüber und versank in den See. Das Seil straffte sich. Peter stieß einen Schrei aus, als er Ruck ihn vorwärts katapultierte.

Der Ex-Söldner verkrallte die Hände in Peters Pullover. Mit purer Willenskraft versuchte er zu verhindern was geschah, doch es war zwecklos. Nach hartem Kampf hielt er nur den herausgerissenen, blutigen Stoff des Kleidungsstücks in den Händen. Das Letzte was Kermit von Peter sah, bevor das Wasser gnadenlos über ihm zusammenschlug, waren seine weit in Todesangst aufgerissenen Augen.

Halb stolpernd, halb kriechend eilte er der Spur hinterher, die Peters Körper auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass ein Zweig seine Wange und den Hals zerkratzte, als er in das kalte Wasser sprang.

Der Ex-Söldner fand Peter sofort. Es war ein grässlicher Anblick. Peter trieb höchstens drei Zentimeter unter der rettenden Wasseroberfläche, das Seil war straff gespannt. Seine Arme ruderten verzweifelt hin und her in dem Versuch nach oben zu gelangen. Um ihn herum färbte sich das Wasser langsam rot, hervorgerufen durch die vielen Schnittverletzungen.

Kermit überlegte nicht lange. Er holte tief Luft, tauchte unter und presste seinen Mund fest auf den von Peter, um lebensspendende Luft in seine Lungen zu pressen. All seine Versuche die paar Zentimeter den Kopf über die Wasseroberfläche zu bringen, schlugen fehl. In rhythmischem Abstand tauchte er unter, versorgte Peter mit der Atemluft und zerrte dann verzweifelt an dem Seil. Es gab keinen Millimeter nach. Tauchte er aus dem Wasser auf, schrie er immer nur einen Namen: "CAINE!"

Peter beobachtete fast teilnahmslos die fruchtlosen, beinah panisch wirkenden Versuche, seines besten Freundes. Das kalte Wasser machte ihn so unsagbar müde und jedes Mal, wenn Kermit seinen Mund auf den seinen presste, um ihn zu beatmen, schwappte auch ein Schwall Wasser in seinen Mund. Er konnte spüren, wie ihn die Kraft mehr und mehr verließ. Mit jedem Mal, wenn er Kermits Lippen spürte, merkte er, dass auch ein Teil in Kermit zerbrach.

Ergeben schloss Peter die Augen, er konnte einfach nicht weiter kämpfen, der Schmerz in der Lunge war zu groß, um ihn noch länger ertragen zu können - fast ebenso groß wie den, durch die wabernde Wasseroberfläche seltsam verzerrten, selbstquälerischen Gesichtsausdruck von Kermit zu beobachten und seine Verzweiflung und seinen Schmerz zu spüren.

*Tut mir leid, mein Freund, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich hoffe nur, du zerbrichst nicht daran, dass du mir nicht helfen konntest. Halt dich an Cara und ihrer Liebe zu dir fest, werdet glücklich miteinander, das ist alles, was ich mir noch wünsche. Ich liebe euch*, nahm er in Gedanken Abschied.

Das Letzte, was er noch wie durch einen dichten Nebel wahr nahm war, wie seine Seele sich vom Körper löste.

+++

Jody lag gemütlich auf ihrem Sofa und las. Eine Kerze brannte auf dem Tisch und tauchte das Zimmer in einen milden, warmen Schein. Die Decke, die sie um ihre Beine geschlungen hatte, rutschte herunter und sie griff danach. Ein paar Beine traten in ihr Blickfeld. Jody stieß einen erstickten Laut aus und richtete sich kerzengerade auf.

"Peter, hast du mich erschreckt! Wie bist du denn herein gekommen? Seid ihr doch schon früher zurück?"

*Seltsam, ich habe wohl zu lange gelesen, irgendwie sehe ich unscharf.*

"Jody, ich habe nicht viel Zeit, du musst genau zuhören", sprach Peter eindringlich.

Ein unbehagliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengrube aus. Ihr Instinkt teilte ihr unmissverständlich mit, dass hier gerade etwas ganz gewaltig schief lief. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht undeutlich sah, sondern dass Peters Erscheinung so unklar war.

"Was geht hier vor?"

"Jody, sie sind auf dem Plateau von Smithams Rock. Die anderen brauchen Hilfe. Du musst dich beeilen."

"Peter? Was ist mit dir? Warum redest du von den anderen und nicht von dir?"

Trauer breitete sich in Peters Gesichtzügen aus.

"Für mich kommt jede Hilfe zu spät, aber die anderen, die kannst du noch retten. Smithams Rock, das Plateau, schick eine Rettungsmannschaft."

Jody schluchzte unterdrückt auf und streckte eine zitternde Hand nach der Gestalt aus, die ihr gegenüberstand. Ihre Finger trafen keine Masse, sie glitten direkt durch sie hindurch. Eisiger Schreck ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarren.

Ein bedauernder Blick traf sie. "Es tut mir so leid, Jody. Ich war so ein Idiot. Erst jetzt ist mir bewusst geworden, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Schade, dass wir nicht mehr erforschen können, wie weit es uns gebracht hätte. Ich liebe dich."

Es waren die letzten Worte, die sie von ihm hörte, dann löste sich das Bild von Peter vor ihren Augen auf.

Jodys Erstarrung löste sich, sie brach weinend in die Knie. Peter hatte so eindringlich gesprochen, dass es keine Zweifel für sie gab, dass das, was sie eben erlebt hatte, real war. Eine eisige Hand griff nach ihrem Herzen. Peter? Tot? Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Rettungswacht.

 

7\. Kapitel

Kermit entging nicht, dass sich Peters Augen schlossen.

*Oh nein, mein Freund, das tust du mir nicht an. Du stirbst nicht hier in dieser Brühe, das lasse ich nicht zu!*

Mit doppelter Entschlossenheit führte Kermit die Beatmung Peters fort. Wenn dieser einfach aufgeben und feige aus diesem Leben verschwinden wollte, dann war es seine Sache, aber er, Kermit, er würde es nicht zulassen.

Wie lange der ehemalige Söldner so im Wasser stand konnte er nicht sagen. Es konnten Minuten aber auch Stunden sein, sein Zeitgefühl war längst abhanden gekommen. Peters Körper begann langsam abzusacken die Hände hingen schlaff nach unten, als wolle er nach etwas greifen, das nur er sah. Kermit verkrallte die Finger in die Reste seines Pullovers. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber langsam und sicher ließen auch seine Kräfte nach. Er merkte nicht, dass ihm Tränen der Angst und Verzweiflung über die Wange liefen und sich mit dem Wasser vermischten sooft er untertauchte, um seinem engsten Freund Luft in die Lungen zu pressen.

Plötzlich merkte er, wie der Körper unter seinen Händen nachgab. Das Seil, das Peter so unnachgiebig davon abgehalten hatte, an die Oberfläche zu kommen, trieb nun harmlos im Wasser dahin. Er wuchtete den leblosen Körper über die Wasseroberfläche. Gleich darauf wurde ihm Peter regelrecht aus den Händen gerissen und auf das Ufer gezogen. Er folgte kurz darauf, und wunderte sich wie das möglich war, dass er aus dem Wasser kam, ohne, dass er selbst etwas dafür getan hatte. Erst Sekunden später wurde ihm durch den dichten Nebel in seinem Gehirn bewusst, dass die ersehnte Rettung eingetroffen war.

Kermits Automatik setzte ein, er fuhr fort Peter zu beatmen, was sonst um ihn herum vorging wollte er gar nicht wissen. Wichtig war nur der junge Shaolin und sein Überleben.  
Cara begann mit der Herzmassage, während Caine damit beschäftigt war das Seil von Peters Körper zu schneiden.

"Einundzwanzig, Zweiundzwanzig, Dreiundzwanzig", erklang es in stetiger Regelmäßigkeit. Ansonsten unterbrach nichts die erdrückende Stille.

Der Ex-Söldner wehrte sich gegen den Griff der Hände auf seiner Schulter, die ihn beinahe brutal zurückzogen. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Caines Stimme.

"Kermit, hör auf, das Wasser muss zuerst aus seinen Lungen heraus!"

Obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, die Worte nicht zu beachten und einfach weiter zu machen, blieb er regungslos sitzen und beobachtete, was vor sich ging. Ihm war nicht bewusst, wie hart er selbst um jeden Atemzug kämpfen musste. Ebenso wenig nahm er Cara neben sich wahr, die mit ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen jede Bewegung Caines verfolgte.

Caine wuchtete den Körper seines Sohnes zur Seite und schlang beide Arme um seine Taille. Wasser strömte aus Peters Mund. Mit jedem Mal wenn Caine die Arme zusammen presste, drang auch ein Schwall der dreckigen Brühe aus seinem Mund. Erst als kein Wasser mehr kam, drehte er seinen Sohn wieder auf den Rücken und wies Kermit und Cara an, mit der Wiederbelebung weiter zu machen, während er kräftig Peters Arme und Beine massierte, um seinen Blutkreislauf wieder in Schwung zu bekommen.

+++

*Nein, ich will hier nicht weg!*

Eine unvorstellbare Kraft riss Peter aus Jodys Wohnung. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nahm er wahr, wie er durch Wände und Gebäude gezogen wurde, als hätten sie keinerlei Konsistenz. Er schaute hinter sich und bemerkte ein schmales, glitzerndes Band, das von seinem Körper ausgehend durch die Luft schwirrte. Immer schneller und schneller schwebte er durch Raum und Zeit. Die wilde Reise hatte erst ein Ende, als er sich wieder auf dem Plateau befand und mehrere Meter über dem Geschehen schwebte.

*Bin ich das?*

Fast erstaunt beobachtete Peter die fieberhaften Versuche seines Vaters und seiner Freunde, ihn von der Schwelle des Todes zurück zu holen.

*Seltsam, ich spüre keine Angst, ich habe keine Schmerzen, mir ist nicht kalt und mir ist nicht heiß. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?*

Was der junge Shaolin hier vor sich sah, ging deutlich über sein Denkvermögen hinaus. Ihm war bewusst, dass sein Verstand vollkommen funktionierte und dennoch konnte er nicht begreifen, wie es sein konnte, dass er hier mitten in der Luft schwebte und quasi seinem eigenen Tod beiwohnte. Sein astraler Körper schien gar nicht zu ihm zu gehören, so sehr er sich bemühte ihm den Befehl zu geben, weiter hinab zu schweben, konnte er sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle bewegen. Ferngesteuert – das war das einzige Wort das ihm einfiel, um zu beschreiben, was hier gerade mit ihm vor sich ging.

Erneut entdeckte er dieses schmale Band das seinen irdischen mit dem Astralkörper verband. Mit jeder Minute, die verging, schien dieses Band weniger zu werden.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. *Wenn dieses Band endgültig verschwindet, dann bin ich Tot.*

+++

Weitere schreckliche Minuten vergingen, in denen die Freunde verzweifelt versuchten, Peter ins Leben zurück zu holen. Während der gesamten Zeit hatte sich der ehemalige Cop keinen Millimeter bewegt, noch gab es sonst ein Zeichen, dass er auf die Wiederbelebungsversuche ansprach.

Caine realisierte als Erster die Nutzlosigkeit ihrer Handlungen. Tiefe Furchen der Trauer gruben sich in seine Gesichtszüge, sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er lebendig in der Hölle verbrennen. Der Schmerz war viel zu groß, um ihn zu ertragen. Er riss Kermit und Cara von Peter weg.

"Hört auf, es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Mein Sohn...ist...tot", brachte er gequält hervor.

Die grausamen Worte hingen unheilschwanger in der Luft. Es war, als würde die gesamte Welt einen Moment lang den Atem anhalten, während die Wahrheit langsam zur brutalen Gewissheit wurde.

Cara schluchzte auf und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Instinktiv legte Kermit den Arm um ihre Schultern, während er den fassungslosen Blick nicht von Peter abwenden konnte. Sein Inneres weigerte sich einfach, die Wahrheit anzunehmen. Sein gesamter Körper war wie paralysiert. Still und stumm ertrug er den tosenden Schmerz in seinem Inneren, der ihn bei lebendigem Leibe auffraß. Mit Peters Tod starb auch ein Teil von ihm.

Caine kniete neben seinem Sohn und strich ihm unendlich zärtlich eine Strähne des nassen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Leise gemurmelte Worte eines Gebetes schwebten durch die Luft. Er beugte sich vor und drückte Peter einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann nahm er seine Hände und faltete sie zusammen.

Tränen liefen dem Shambhala Meister unablässig über die Wangen, innerhalb von Sekunden schien er um zwanzig Jahre gealtert zu sein. Nichts war mehr von dem kraftvollen Shaolin zu spüren, der er einst gewesen war. Nun war er nur noch ein Vater, der in unendlichem Schmerz um sein einziges Kind trauerte.

Cara krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu Peters leblosen Körper. Wilde Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass dies das Ende bedeuten sollte. Zaghaft streckte sie die Hand aus. Ihre zitternden Finger berührten die klamme, kalte Haut von Peters Arm. Ihre tränenverhangenen Augen wanderten zu Peters fahlem Gesicht, in dem deutlich die Spuren seines verzweifelten Kampfes gegen den Tod zu lesen waren.

Plötzlich verwandelte sich ihre Trauer in brodelnden Ärger. Wie konnte er sie alle einfach alleine lassen? In unbändiger Wut ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und lies sie mit all der Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte auf seinen Brustkorb hinab sausen. Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach von uns zu gehen!", schrie sie ihren Schmerz in die Welt hinaus. Gleich drauf ging ihre Stimme in ein leises Wimmern über. All ihre Kraft war verbraucht. "Das kannst du uns nicht antun, bitte komm zurück. Lass uns nicht alleine."

Der heftige Schlag hatte einen ungeahnten Effekt. Der Oberkörper des leblosen Shaolin hob sich mehrere Zentimeter vom Boden hoch. Entweder war es eine Muskelkontraktion, oder der weiche Boden unter ihm fungierte wie ein Trampolin. Kermit war der Einzige, dem das fast nicht sichtbare Zucken von Peters Fingern auffiel.

Er warf sich nach vorne, schob Cara einfach zur Seite und legte seinen Finger auf Peters Halsvene. Ungläubiges Staunen legte sich in seine Gesichtszüge, als seine Fingerspitzen den fast nicht wahrnehmbaren Pulsschlag ertasteten.

"Caine, ich kann seinen Puls fühlen! Er lebt!" ,rief er aus.

Der Ex-Söldner legte den Kopf auf Peters Brust. Als er kein Heben und Senken aus eigener Kraft fühlen konnte, startete er sofort mit der Atemspende. Sowohl Caine als auch Cara brauchten einen Moment, um aus der Erstarrung zu erwachen. Dann kam Leben in sie. Cara legte ihre Finger auf Peters Halsvene, um den Puls zu überwachen und Caine ergriff Peters Hand und verfiel in einen tranceartigen Zustand.

Bange Minuten vergingen, bis Cara schließlich verkündete, dass Peters Puls ein wenig kräftiger schlug und zur Freude aller, begann er kurze Zeit später selbstständig zu atmen. Kermit und Cara brachten Peter in die stabile Seitenlage, um ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern, während Caine sich weigerte die Hand seines Sohnes loszulassen.

Ein weiterer Schwall Wasser floss aus Peters Mund, als sie ihn zur Seite drehten. Seine Atmung war längst nicht so stabil, wie sie es gerne hätten. In jedem qualvollen, flachen Atemzug legte sich ein kaum wahrnehmbares Pfeifen, ein Zeichen, dass sich noch immer Wasser in seinen Lungen befand. Seine Haut fühlte sich nach wie vor erschreckend kalt und klamm an und auch die Gesichtsfarbe war weit davon entfernt, als normal bezeichnet werden zu können. Er war blass wie ein Leintuch, die bläulich verfärbten Lippen stachen erschreckend deutlich aus dem fast durchscheinend wirkenden Gesicht heraus.

Kermit klopfte Peter leicht auf die Wange. "Komm schon Hotshot, mach deine Augen auf."

Von Peter kam keine Reaktion. Cara und Kermit tauschten einen Blick. Es war auch ohne Worte klar, dass Peter dringend mehr Hilfe benötigte, als sie ihm geben konnten. Der Gedanke Peter doch noch, und diesmal endgültig, zu verlieren setzte sich wie ein hässliches Eitergeschwür in ihren Eingeweiden ab. Hilflos massierte Cara Peters Rücken und drückte sich zitternd an Kermit.

"Hast du eine Idee, wie wir ihn von hier fortschaffen können?", erkundigte sie sich mit bebender Stimme.

Kermit sah sich in der Umgebung um, doch die Lawine und die Flutwelle hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, so dass rein nichts mehr vorhanden war, aus dem man hätte eine Trage zimmern können. Das einzige was sie hatten, war die Zeltplane. Aber dadurch, dass Caine gezwungen gewesen war, die Schnur durchzuschneiden hatten sie nun nichts, um Peter darin einzuwickeln und festzuzurren.

Der Ex-Söldner seufzte abgrundtief und rieb sich unter der Brille die brennenden Augen.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Prinzessin. Wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht, dann..."  
Er ließ den Satz offen, die Wahrheit auszusprechen war zu schrecklich.

Ein Stöhnen Caines wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. Auch er war mittlerweile leichenblass und umklammerte die Hand seines Sohnes wie ein Rettungsanker. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen es je mit angesehen hatte, was Caine da tat, wussten sie instinktiv, dass der Vater mit dem Sohn das Chi, die Lebenskraft, teilte. Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass Caines Kraft das Einzige war, das seinen Sohn noch am Leben erhielt. Zur Angst um Peter, vermischte sich die Angst um Caine, doch keiner von Beiden hatte den Mut die Übertragung zu unterbrechen.

Ein flatterndes Geräusch lenkte Cara von der Betrachtung von Vater und Sohn ab. Sie lauschte.

"Hörst du das?"

Kermit schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, außer Peters mühsamer Atmung höre ich nichts."

"Doch, da ist etwas", bestand Cara auf ihre Entdeckung.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und starrte zum Himmel. Mit zitternden Fingern zeigte sie schließlich auf einen kleinen Punkt am Himmel, der beständig näher kam.

"Da! Siehst du? Das muss ein Hubschrauber sein oder etwas in der Art. Wir müssen uns bemerkbar machen!"

Kermit, seiner Verlobten blindlings vertrauend, sprang auf die Beine und griff nach der Zeltplane. Wie eine Fahne schwenkte er sie über seinen Kopf, darum betend, dass die Mannschaft in dem Helikopter es sah.

Das Surren der Rotorblätter nahm immer mehr an Stärke zu. Kermit ließ die Zeltplane erst sinken, als der Rettungshubschrauber direkt über ihnen kreiste und sich eine Person an einem Seil zu ihnen hinunter ließ.

Die Rettung war da.

+++

Die ersten Minuten im Wartezimmer des Hospitals vergingen in Erstaunen, als sie Jodys fast unglaublicher Schilderung lauschten, wie es zu ihrer wundersamen Rettung gekommen war. Jeder für sich erkannte es einfach als gegeben an, es würde später noch Zeit sein, um sich mit der ganzen Geschichte auseinander zu setzen. Nachdem dieser weitere "Schreck" verdaut war, verfielen alle in dumpfes Brüten. Jetzt war nur eines Wichtig und das war Peter Caine.

Vier Personen, davon drei eingehüllt in dicke Decken, starrten Dr. Sabourin entgegen, die das Wartezimmer betrat.

"Wie geht es meinem Sohn?", erkundigte sich Caine mit erschreckend schwacher

Stimme. Die Strapazen der letzten Stunde waren ihm deutlich anzusehen. Nur er allein wusste, wie knapp es gewesen war, dass er sein eigenes Leben nicht für das von Peter geopfert hatte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Dr. Sabourins Lippen. "Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich weiß nicht wie und was sie gemacht haben, Caine, aber was immer es war, es hat ihm gut getan."

"Wird er es überstehen?", wandte Cara ängstlich ein.

"Aber ja. Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre er nur eine halbe Stunde später hier eingeliefert worden, hätten wir ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr retten können, umso erstaunlicher ist es in welch guter Verfassung er jetzt schon wieder ist. So unglaublich es klingen mag, aber das Seil um seine Taille hat ihm wohl das Leben gerettet. Es hat seine Atmung soweit eingeschnürt, dass nicht zuviel Flüssigkeit in seine Lungen dringen konnte. Er hat einige Prellungen und Schürfwunden und tiefe Quetschungen um seine Taille, aber das wird bis in ein paar Tagen fast wieder verheilt sein. Das Einzige, das mir im Moment noch Sorgen macht ist seine starke Unterkühlung, da können wir nur hoffen, dass er sich keine Lungenentzündung holt. Falls das nicht eintritt, wird er schon in wenigen Tagen entlassen werden können."

"Was ist mit seiner Gehirnfunktion? Er war mehrere Minuten ohne Sauerstoff, können sie dazu schon etwas sagen?", fragte Kermit.

"Das EEG hat keinerlei Abweichungen von den Normalwerten angezeigt. Einmal ist Peter während der Untersuchung aufgewacht und er schien mir ziemlich klar im Kopf zu sein, abgesehen von seiner Desorientierung, was aber normal ist. Natürlich kann ich keinen Eid darauf schwören, aber ich würde sagen auch in dieser Richtung hat er mehr als Glück gehabt."

Ein gemeinschaftliches, erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch den Raum. Cara hatte so zittrige Knie, dass sie sich setzen musste. Sie schmiegte sich an Kermit, der seine Arme um sie schloss und sie eng an sich drückte.

"Gott sei dank", hauchte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

"Können wir ihn sehen?", erkundigte sich Jody.

"Ja, aber nur kurz. Ich habe ihm ein Sedativum verabreicht, damit sich sein Körper in Ruhe erholen kann. Sie wissen wohl alle, wie gut sich Peter und Krankenhausaufenthalte vertragen."

Selbst Caine verzog die Lippen zu einen leichten Lächeln. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Peter, mal abgesehen von Kermit, mit Abstand der schwierigste Patient war, der den Krankenschwestern je unter die Augen gekommen war.

Kermit erhob sich, zog Cara mit hoch und legte auch Jody einen Arm um die Schultern.

"Gut, dann besuchen wir mal unseren Lieblingsshaolin und dann machen wir endlich, dass wir aus diesen nassen Klamotten heraus kommen."

+++

Es war früh am nächsten Morgen, als Peter aus seinem Dämmerschlaf erwachte. Seine Augenlider fühlten sich so unendlich schwer an, doch letztendlich schaffte er es, sie offen zu behalten. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen, in seinem Gehirn schien ein einziges Vakuum zu sein, das sich weigerte, ihm auch nur den Hauch einer Information zukommen zu lassen, wo er sich befand. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihn von innen mit Sandpapier behandelt und zu allem Überfluss fühlte er Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Panik machte sich in ihm breit und er kämpfte desorientiert darum, sich in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten.

Eine Hand auf seiner Brust drückte ihn in die Kissen zurück. Als er hoch schaute, blickte er direkt in das verzerrt wirkende Gesicht seines Vaters.

"Willkommen zurück, mein Sohn."

"Wie, was? Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor.

Vergeblich versuchte er mit der Zunge seine aufgesprungenen, trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten.

Caine hob vorsichtig den Kopf seines Sohnes an und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser mit einem Strohhalm an die Lippen. Erst nachdem Peter dankbar ein paar kleine Schlucke getrunken hatte, sprach Caine.

"Du bist im Krankenhaus, mein Sohn. Kannst du dich an nichts erinnern?"

"Nein, nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Peter, vollkommen von Gefühlen überwältigt. Er sank in die Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. "Warum muss ich nur immer wieder in einem Krankenhaus zu mir kommen?", haderte er mit schwacher Stimme mit seinem Schicksal.

"Du solltest dankbar sein, überhaupt wieder aufzuwachen."

Die Stimme Caines klang eine Spur zu hart und emotional, so dass Peter erstaunt seine Augen wieder aufriss. Noch immer konnte er sich an nichts erinnern, und Caines unübliche Reaktion befremdete den jungen Shaolin.

Eine Sekunde später spürte er zwei Finger an seinen Schläfen, ein sanfter Druck und seine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er noch die Worte: "Schlaf jetzt. Das nächste Mal, wenn du aufwachst, wird es dir besser gehen."

 

Kapitel 8

Caine hatte, wie so oft, recht. Als Peter knapp zwei Stunden später erneut aufwachte, fühlte er sich wesentlich besser. Die Übelkeit war verschwunden, seine Kehle fühlte sich nicht mehr so ausgedörrt an und sein Gehirn als auch seine Augen funktionierten wieder richtig. Zumindest konnte er sich an fast alles erinnern.

Caine bemerkte, dass Peter wach war und reichte ihm wortlos ein Glas Wasser. Peter beäugte die klare Flüssigkeit einen Moment lang misstrauisch, ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper. Dann setzte er das Glas an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug.

"Danke, Paps."

Caine verbeugte sich vor ihm und nahm ihm das leere Glas aus den Händen. Danach ergriff er Peters Hand und massierte seine Finger, wobei er mal mehr, mal weniger Druck auf Finger und Handflächen ausübte. Eine Kommunikation ohne Worte schien zwischen den beiden hin und her zu gehen.

Peter seufzte beinahe behaglich. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie durch die Akupressurmassage sein Körper zu neuem Leben erwachte, gleichzeitig wurde auch die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag deutlicher. Doch bald konnte der rastlose junge Mann die Stille nicht mehr länger aushalten.

"Dad? Erzählst du mir was geschehen ist, nachdem ich ohnmächtig geworden bin?"

Alle Farbe wich aus Caines Gesicht, die Erinnerung war noch viel zu lebendig.

"Das ist keine gute Idee mein Sohn."

"Vater, bitte." Haselnussbraune Augen voller Gefühl bohrten sich direkt in Caines Seele. "Ich weiß, dass ich euch allen zu großem Dank verpflichtet bin, aber es macht mich wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen, was geschah, nachdem ich im Wasser gelandet bin. Ich...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber da ist etwas in meinem Hinterkopf, das ich nicht einordnen kann und ich hoffe einfach, dass deine Schilderung mir dabei hilft, es in den richtigen Konsens zu bekommen."

Caine seufzte auf. Wie konnte er seinem Sohn diese Bitte abschlagen, wenn er ihn so flehend anschaute? Schon seit Minuten spürte er, dass Peter immer unruhiger wurde. Wider besseres Wissen kam er schließlich seiner Bitte nach und begann in kurzen Sätzen zu erzählen, wobei er sich auf das Wesentliche beschränkte. Wie es genau zur wundersamen Rettung kam, ließ er wohlweißlich aus.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, herrschte Minutenlang tiefe Stille im Raum. Caine konnte deutlich spüren, dass Peters Unruhe noch zu- anstatt abgenommen hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass dies nur bedingt mit seiner Schilderung zusammen hing. Erneut ergriff er Peters Hand und massierte sie sanft.

"Was bedrückt dich, mein Sohn?"

Peter warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. "Paps, da ist noch etwas. I...ich weiß nur nicht genau, wie ich es in Worte fassen soll. Ich dachte, ich bekomme einen Anhaltspunkt durch deine Erzählung, aber dem ist nicht so."

Ein auffordernder Blick seitens Caine, der den Kopf leicht zur Seite, teilte Peter wortlos mit fortzufahren.

"I…ich glaube, ich hatte einen sehr seltsamen Traum, als ich so im Wasser trieb. Ich erinnere mich noch deutlich daran, wie ich Kermits Gesicht über der Wasseroberfläche gesehen habe, dann war da ein Gefühl, das ich absolut nicht erklären kann und dann stand ich plötzlich in Jodys Wohnzimmer und habe ihr erzählt, wo wir zu finden sind. D...dann war ich plötzlich wieder auf dem Plateau und ich habe euch beobachtet und dann war da dieses dünne Band. Dad, ich weiß, es kann nur ein Traum gewesen sein, aber...aber es ist so real!"

Caine strich seinem Sohn eine verirrte Locke aus der Stirn.

"Es war kein Traum, Peter. Es war Jody, die die Rettungswacht benachrichtigt hat... nachdem du bei ihr gewesen bist."

Peters Mund klappte auf und dann wieder zu. Ungläubiges Staunen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. "A...aber wie?" stammelte er.

Caine zuckte in typischer Manier die Schultern. "Du hast eine Astralreise unternommen, Peter. Deine Seele hat sich von deinem Körper getrennt und hat sich in der Zeit der größten Not deinem Seelengefährten offenbart."

Man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie die Räder in Peters Gehirn rotierten, während er sich anstrengte das alles zu verarbeiten.

"W...willst du damit ausdrücken, dass es Jodys unerwiderte Liebe zu mir war, die uns gerettet hat? Komm schon Paps, das klingt doch selbst für deine Verhältnisse vollkommen unglaubwürdig."

"Nein, deine Liebe zu ihr."

"M...meine Liebe?", echote Peter wie ein Papagei.

Wortfetzen der Unterhaltung mit Jody in ihrem Wohnzimmer kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, doch so schnell sie an die Oberfläche drängten, so schnell schob er sie auch schon wieder zur Seite.

"Dad, wir sind doch nur Freunde!"

Caine schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Sohn, so intelligent du bist, aber in manchen Dingen bist du wirklich schwer von Begriff. Deine Seele weiß genau, wo die fehlende Hälfte verborgen ist, die sie zu einer Einheit macht. Dies ist schon so seit Anbeginn der Zeit und wird es immer bleiben. Wärest du nicht so stur in vielerlei Dingen, hättest du schon längst festgestellt, wo sich deine wahre Liebe befindet. Horche in dich hinein, mein Sohn, höre auf das, was dein Herz und deine Seele dir mitteilen, verschließ dich nicht davor."

Die Worte seines Vaters klangen hypnotisch, einschmeichelnd. Seine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst. Er driftete tiefer und tiefer, sanft getragen wie auf Wolken in sein inneres Selbst. Es war als würde eine unsichtbare Barriere brechen und er konnte deutlich das Wispern seines Herzens und seiner Seele vernehmen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Mit einem Mal stand ihm alles Glasklar vor Augen. Die Gefühle für seinen Seelengefährten, die er seit Wochen, Monaten oder sogar Jahren hegte, sah er so deutlich vor sich, als hätten sie schon immer existiert. Er wartete auf das Gefühl der Angst und Zurückweisung, das ihn sonst immer bei solchen Gedanken beschlich, doch diesmal blieb es aus. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lag in seinem Blick ein Strahlen, das den gesamten Raum erleuchtete. Eine Minute später verdüsterte sich sein Blick.

"Nur Schade, dass immer zuerst etwas schreckliches passieren muss, bevor man erkennt, was man vor sich selbst immer verheimlicht hat."

"Ich könnte es nicht besser ausdrücken", stimmte Caine zu. Kritisch betrachtete er seinen Jungen. "Was bedrückt dich noch, mein Sohn?"

Peter seufzte. "Ach, Paps, da sind noch tausend Fragen offen. So oft wie ich Jody zurückgewiesen habe, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sie nichts mehr von mir wissen will. Denk nur an das, was vor ein paar Wochen geschehen ist. Und...und...eben gleichzeitig ärgert es mich um all die Zeit, die ich verschwendet habe nach einer Partnerin zu suchen, wo meine Seelgefährtin direkt unter meiner Nase zu finden war."

Caine konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Ich denke so etwas Ähnliches hat dir Kermit auch schon mitgeteilt und das ist noch gar nicht lange her."

Peters Mund klappte auf. "Woher weißt du das? Ach vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wissen." Peter zögerte, plötzlich schaute er ängstlich. "Paps, was mache ich nur, wenn Jody mich doch nicht haben will? Was ist, wenn sich mein Herz und meine Seele irren? Was ist, wenn ich mir nur wieder einmal etwas vormache?"

Caine unterbrach Peters Redefluss mit erhobener Hand. "Das wirst du bald wissen, Peter. Sie wird gleich hier sein."

Bevor Peter noch etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an die Türe. Gleich darauf wurde sie geöffnet und Cara, Kermit und Jody betraten den Raum.

Als Peter Jody erblickte machte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung. Gefühle, von denen er geglaubt hätte sie wären schon längst in ihm abgestorben, drängten an die Oberfläche. Wenn er noch eine letzte Bestätigung brauchte, dann hatte er sie jetzt bekommen. Ja, er liebte Jody aus tiefstem Herzen, und endlich, endlich konnte er sich auch dazu bekennen. *Warum nur habe ich es sonst nie gemerkt?*, fragte er sich selbst.

Sein Gedankengang wurde jäh von einem kleinen Persönchen unterbrochen, das sich ihm in die Arme warf. Cara lachte und weinte zugleich, als sie ihn so fest in die Arme nahm, wie sie es sich unter den Umständen getraute.

"Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Wenn du gestorben wärst, ich...ich..."

Weiter kam sie nicht. All die aufgestauten Gefühle und die erlittene Angst des letzten Tages machte sich in einem heftigen Weinkrampf Luft. Peter konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie festzuhalten und ihr immer mal wieder zärtlich über die Haare zu streicheln. Alles andere war fürs Erste Vergessen. Tief im Inneren war er fast dankbar für die Ablenkung, so hatte er doch noch ein paar Minuten Zeit bis zur Konfrontation mit Jody. So sicher er seiner Gefühle für sie nun war, so unsicher war er, wie sie darauf reagieren würde, wenn er es ihr gleich mitteilen würde.

Cara beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder. Kermit kam Peter zu Hilfe, als er bemerkte wie dieser schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog bei einer unbedachten Bewegung von Cara und zog sie von ihm weg in seine Arme.

Streng blickte er auf den jungen Shaolin hinunter. "Du hast uns große Sorgen bereitet, mein Freund. Das nächste Mal hörst du gefälligst auf mich!"

Peter senkte beschämt den Kopf, Röte stieg in seine Wangen. "Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich äußerst dumm gehandelt habe, zufrieden damit?"

"Fast."

Peter wagte kaum in Kermits finsteres Gesicht zu blicken. Alles zog sich in ihm zusammen in Erwartung eines gewaltigen Donnerwetters, das er ohne Zweifel verdient hatte.

"Kermit es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich kann nicht mehr, als mich zu entschuldigen in welch eine Situation ich euch gebracht habe. Was willst du denn noch?", babbelte er.

"Gib mir die Erlaubnis dein Leben zu verfilmen und übertrage mit die Filmrechte, das macht mich zum reichen Mann", erwiderte Kermit trocken.

Peter brauchte eine Schrecksekunde lang, um zu erkennen, dass Kermit soeben einen Scherz gemacht hatte, dann brach er in ein leises Kichern aus, das alle im Raum ansteckte und schließlich löste sich die gesamte Spannung in einem befreienden Lachen auf. Selbst Cara stimmte schließlich mit ein.

Schließlich hielt sich Peter die Rippen vor lachen und seufzte. "Irgendwie kann es auch wirklich nur uns passieren, dass so ein harmloser Ausflug in die Berge dermaßen schief laufen kann."

"Tja, du hast eben nichts von deiner magnetischen Anziehungskraft auf Ärger verloren, auch wenn du den Beruf gewechselt hast", gab Kermit zurück. "Wenn du ab jetzt Zelten gehen willst, dann wird ein Zelt in deiner Wohnung aufgebaut, da bist du wenigstens auf der sicheren Seite. Aber bei deinem Glück schaffst du es wohl selbst da noch in Gefahr zu geraten. Ich traue dir zu, dass du über die Zeltschnur stolperst, aus versehen eine Kerze umstößt und deine Wohnung dadurch abfackelt."

Peter warf lachend die Hände in Aufgabe hoch. "Hör auf, hör auf, ich habe schon verstanden. Aber wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, den Gaskocher hast du mitgebracht und deswegen sind die Zelte in die Luft geflogen."

Sie flachsten eine ganze Weile herum. Es tat gut einen Teil der Anspannung damit abzubauen. Ein jeder war froh und dankbar, dass sie es überhaupt noch konnten. Peters Blick fiel erneut auf Jody, die zurückgezogen an der Eingangstür lehnte und das Treiben vor sich beobachtete. Mit einem Male war ihm die freundschaftliche Unterhaltung nicht mehr ganz so wichtig, etwas noch wichtigeres trat in den Vordergrund. Plötzlich war eine ganz andere Art von Anspannung im Raum zu spüren.

"Jody?"

Caine schnappte sich Kermit und Cara und zog sie mit sich zur Türe. "Da fällt mir ein, dass ich euch beiden noch ganz dringend etwas sagen muss", meinte er nur, als er sie aus dem Zimmer drängte und Jody gleichzeitig in den Raum hinein schob.

Nur zögernd trat Jody an das Krankenbett heran. "Hallo Peter", sagte sie leise.

Peter streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, die sie ergriff. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihre Finger zitterten. Oder waren es seine? Bevor er auch nur richtig wusste, was er tat, zog er Jody zu sich herunter, schlang die freie Hand um ihren Nacken und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Hallo Jody", flüsterte er zurück, nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte.

Jodys Finger legten sich auf ihren Lippen. Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an. Ihr Herz hatte ihr schon längst mitgeteilt, dass sich etwas an Peter verändert hatte, aber bis zu ihrem Verstand war es noch nicht vorgedrungen.

"Was war denn das?"

Peter lächelte sie schüchtern an. Plötzlich kam er sich vor wie ein Schuljunge bei seinem ersten Date. Er beschloss seine Unsicherheit mit seiner frechen Art zu überspielen.

"Das nennt sich gemeinhin Kuss."

Jodys Knie gaben unter ihr nach und sie sank in den Stuhl, der neben seinem Bett stand.

"Das weiß ich auch. Ich frage mich nur warum."

Peter wurde ernst. Er drehte den Kopf, so dass er ihr genau in die Augen schauen konnte. Er wollte keine einzige noch so winzige Reaktion verpassen.

"Weil ich endlich erkannt habe, was das wirklich Wichtige in meinem Leben ist."

Ein leichter Glanz stahl sich in Jodys Augen. "Und das wäre?"

Peter holte tief Luft. Nun war es an der Zeit, seine Erkenntnis in die Tat umzusetzen. Er ergriff Jodys Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren. Die ersten Worte brachte er noch stockend hervor, doch dann flossen sie dahin wie ein Wasserfall.

"Du! Du bist mir wichtig, sehr wichtig sogar. Ich weiß, ich bin ein Idiot, dass ich erst nach all der Zeit erkannt habe, dass du wesentlich mehr als eine Freundin für mich bist, und ich würde es dir nicht verübeln, wenn du mich nicht haben willst. Aber, als ich da in diesem kalten Wasser lag und wusste, ich würde sterben, da lief mein Leben wirklich wie ein Film vor meinen Augen ab. Dinge, die ich immer tief in mich verschlossen hatte, wurden mir plötzlich bewusst. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so klar wie in diesem Moment; und eins der Dinge, die ich am Meisten bedauerte war, dass aus dir und mir niemals ein Paar geworden ist und ich wusste, ich hatte Schuld daran. Jody, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich nach all der Zeit trotzdem noch haben willst, aber ich würde es gerne versuchen. Ich ..."

Zitternde Lippen auf seinem Mund verhinderten, dass er weiter sprechen konnte. Spontan umschloss er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und vertiefte den Kuss. Jody erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeiten leidenschaftlich und sie lösten sich erst, als Peter husten musste.

"Das muss ich mir merken. Eine sehr wirksame Art dich zum Schweigen zu bringen", scherzte Jody, während sie ihm ein Glas Wasser reichte.

Peter verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. "Ist das deine Art mir zuzustimmen, oder war das ein Abschiedskuss?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon längst in ihren leuchtenden Augen gelesen hatte.

Jody erwiderte sein Lächeln und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Handfläche.

"Was meinst du? Ich würde sagen wir haben soeben den ersten Schritt getan. Aber ich will es langsam angehen lassen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Irgendwie kann ich es noch nicht ganz fassen."

Peter drückte glücklich Jodys Hand. "Alles, was du willst, Jody. Dein getreuer Diener steht zu deinen Diensten."

Jody musste lachen. "Werde du erst einmal ganz gesund, dann sehen wir weiter. Es gibt noch vieles zu Bereden, aber das muss warten, bis du wieder ganz auf dem Posten bist."

Peter setzte seinen berühmten Hundeblick auf. "Wie wäre es dann wenigstens mit einem klitzekleinen Genesungskuss? Irgendwie muss ich doch wissen, ob ich nicht träume."

Jody seufzte gespielt theatralisch. "Wer kann solch einem Blick schon widerstehen? Damit hast du mich und jede Menge andere Frauen schon früher schwach gemacht."

Peter gab sich betont unschuldig. "Was meinst du denn damit? Ich würde mir doch niemals getrauen...."

Die nächsten Worte gingen unter zarten Lippen unter. Es war ein zärtlicher, suchender Kuss, der ihre junge Liebe besiegelte.

+++

Kermit und Cara machten es sich auf einer Parkbank im krankenhauseigenen Garten gemütlich, nachdem sie sich von Caine verabschiedet hatten. Cara grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und knuffte Kermit, der den Arm um sie gelegt hatte, in die Seite.

"Meinst du wir können es wagen, später noch einmal zu Peter zurück zu gehen, oder stören wir die Turteltäubchen?"

Kermit erwiderte ihr Grinsen. "Das war wohl offensichtlich, was? Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir unseren Besuch auf morgen verschieben. Gib den beiden Zeit."

Cara nickte zustimmend, ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. "Ich bin nur froh, dass sie diese Zeit noch haben. Beinahe wäre es nicht mehr soweit gekommen."

Kermit schob die Hand unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich her, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

"Das bringt mich auf ein ganz anderes Thema. Gestern war alles so hektisch und wir waren wohl alle froh nach Hause zu kommen und eine Mütze Schlaf zu bekommen, heute sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus. Allerdings hat mir dein Ausbruch in Peters Zimmer zu Denken gegeben, du hast ziemlich überreagiert. Was ist mir dir los, Prinzessin?"

Cara zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, es kam halt so vieles zusammen. Ein Grund war wohl, dass ich gestern Nacht alleine war und wohl viel zuviel Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, um wie viel schlimmer das alles hätte ausgehen können. Ich kann einfach nicht all das, was in den Bergen vorgefallen ist, einfach zur Seite schieben und da weitermachen, wo ich vor diesem Trip aufgehört hatte."

Kermit zog sie an sich. "Es sagt doch keiner, dass du es sollst. Mensch Mädchen, du hättest doch nur einen Ton sagen können und ich wäre gestern Nacht bei dir geblieben. Oder du hättest mich einfach anrufen können, ich wäre sofort zu dir gekommen. Ich dachte wirklich, du wolltest alleine sein, so abweisend wie du gestern gewirkt hast."

"Und ich dachte du hast die Nase voll von meiner Gesellschaft und wärst froh endlich mal wieder alleine zu sein. Es ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass du nicht unbedingt die Nähe von anderen Menschen suchst."

Kermit nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und steckte sie in seine Hemdtasche. Er nahm Caras Kopf zwischen beide Hände und hob sanft ihr Gesicht an.

"Sag mal, was geht nur bloß wieder in deinem hübschen Köpfchen vor? Du springst einfach von einer Annahme zur nächsten, ohne dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob etwas Wahres dran ist oder nicht. Ich hätte dir z.B. ganz sicher niemals einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, wenn ich es nicht mögen würde, dich bei mir und um mich zu haben. Ich habe nicht vor, eine Ehe getrennt von Haus, Tisch und Bett zu führen."

Das erste wirkliche Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen. "Dann hast du es also wirklich ernst gemeint."

Kermit blickte sie entgeistert an. "Irgendwie kann ich dir gerade nicht ganz folgen."

Cara errötete leicht. "Nun ja...ich...es sind in den letzten Tagen so viele Sachen passiert, dass ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, ob ich deinen Antrag nur geträumt habe, eben weil ich mir wünschte es wäre so, oder ob es Realität war."

Kermit konnte über ihre Aussage nur den Kopf schütteln. "Prinzessin, ich kann dir versichern, das war kein Traum. Sobald Peter wieder ganz auf dem Damm ist, schleppe ich dich vor den Altar, das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig." Sein berühmtes Haifischlächeln zeigte sich. "Tja meine Süße, es scheint, nun hast du mich an der Backe und ich kann dir sagen, du wirst mich auch nicht mehr los."

Cara spürte, wie eine Woge des Glücks und der Geborgenheit über sie hinweg schwappte. Genau diese Worte hatte sie gebraucht, auch die letzten Zweifel, die sie noch hatte, waren wie weggeblasen. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und kuschelte sich wie ein Kätzchen an seine Brust.

"Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen, realen Beweis, dass ich nicht schon wieder träume?"

Den Beweis gab er ihn in Form eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses und diesmal war es ihm piepegal, wer das alles mitbekam.

 

Kapitel 9

Drei Wochen später

"Halt endlich still, sonst kann ich dich nicht richtig schminken", tadelte Jody eine unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum rutschende Cara.

"Na, ich will dich mal erleben, wie aufgeregt du wärst, wenn du mit Peter vor den Altar treten würdest", gab Cara zurück.

"Heute bist erst mal du mit deinem Kermit dran. Mit Peter und mir wird es wohl noch eine Weile dauern, wenn überhaupt. Wir stehen ja erst am Anfang und um ehrlich zu sein, muss ich mich auch erst daran gewöhnen, dass wir nun tatsächlich zusammen sind."

"Na ich hoffe bis zur nächsten Entscheidung von euch vergeht nicht so viel Zeit, wie ihr gebraucht habt, um endlich zusammen zu finden. Es war ja grausam die ganze Zeit zuschauen zu müssen, wie ihr umeinander herum geschlichen seid, nur weil Peter mit seinem Dickkopf nicht wahr haben wollte, was er für dich empfindet."

Die beiden Frauen tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick aus. Beide hatten mehr als genug Erfahrung was den Umgang mit einem gewissen, sehr störrischen Peter Caine anging.

"Das kannst du laut sagen, Cara. Wenn sich Peter was in seinen Dickschädel gesetzt hat, dann kannst du mit einem Presslufthammer anrücken und es ändert trotzdem nichts daran."

Ein Klingeln an der Türe unterbrach das Gespräch.

"Bleib sitzen, ich gehe", meinte Jody und eilte die Treppen hinunter. Wenige Minuten später kam sie mit einem großen Kleidersack zurück. Cara beäugte das Teil kritisch.

"Was ist denn da drin?"

"Dein Hochzeitskleid."

"Mein was?" Sie deute auf das samtgrüne Kleid, das an einem Bügel am Kleiderschrank hing. "Das ist mein Hochzeitskleid."

"Nicht mehr. Hier, es ist auch eine Notiz mit dabei."

Cara nahm den Zettel entgegen und las ihn:

Prinzessin,  
schon in den Bergen habe ich dir gesagt, du verdienst besseres als einen zwischen Geröll und Dreck gemachten Heiratsantrag. Das kann ich nicht rückgängig machen, aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du den heutigen Tag niemals vergisst. Lass dich einfach überraschen.  
Dein baldiger Ehemann.

Cara lies die Notiz sinken und starrte auf den Kleidersack. *Nun möchte ich mal wissen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, Griffin* Bald konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr bezähmen und sie packte gemeinsam mit Jody das Kleid aus, wobei sie die unendlich erscheinende Menge an Stoff auf dem Bett ausbreiteten.

"Wow", war alles, was Jody hervor bringen konnte, Cara hingegen war vollkommen sprachlos.

Knapp 20 Minuten später hatte Cara mit Jodys Hilfe das Kleid angelegt. Der Atem stockte ihr, als sie zum ersten Mal in den Spiegel schaute.

"Das Kleid ist wirklich wie für dich gemacht", flüsterte Jody, vollkommen gefangen in dem wundervollen Anblick.

Das blütenweiße, hautenge Oberteil mit tiefem Dekollete schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Oberkörper und akzentuierte jede noch so kleine Kurve. Ihre üppigen Brüste wirkten wie modelliert durch dem zarten Stoff. Nach unten hin lief das Kleid in einem weitschwingenden Reifrock aus, der einen knappen Zentimeter über dem Boden endete. Die äußeren Bahnen der Rockes waren hochgerafft und wurden von kleinen Rosen gehalten, die sich an den Puffärmeln widerspiegelten. Bei jeder Bewegung, die Cara vollführte, knisterte und leuchteten die vielen Bahnen von Chiffon und Seide.

Das erneute Klingeln der Türglocke riss nicht nur Jody aus ihrer Bewunderung. Vor allem Cara konnte gar nicht fassen, dass diese strahlend schöne Frau, die sie da aus dem Spiegel glücklich anstrahlte, sie selbst war.

Jody kehrte zurück und hielt zwei Schmuckschachteln in der Hand. Als sie den Deckel öffneten, hielten beide Frauen für einen kurzen Augenblick fasziniert die Luft an. Zum Vorschein kamen ein diamantenbesetztes, glitzerndes Collier und ein Diadem.

"Jetzt ist er vollkommen verrückt geworden?", machte Cara ihrer Überraschung Luft. "Wo hat er so was nur her? Es muss ein Vermögen wert sein."

Jody zuckte nur die Schultern. "Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle? Bei seinen Verbindungen ist schließlich alles möglich. Genieße es einfach, wann hast du schon die Möglichkeit so etwas zu tragen?" Sie schaute Cara abschätzend an. "Hm, aber nun muss eine andere Frisur her, sonst passt das alles nicht. Setz dich wieder hin."

Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunde bis Jodys "So, fertig." Cara erleichtert aufseufzen ließ. Sie hatte das Gefühl es keine Sekunde länger mehr auf dem Stuhl auszuhalten, zumal Jody darauf bestanden hatte, sie dürfe erst in den Spiegel schauen, wenn sie ganz fertig war.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich nun betrachten durfte. Das Diadem und die Halskette passten perfekt zu der von Jody kreierten, edlen Hochsteckfrisur und dem wunderschönen Hochzeitskleid. Bei jeder Bewegung brachen sich die Diamanten im Licht, so dass es den Anschein hatte, als würde Cara ein sanfter, surrealer Schimmer umgeben, der nicht von dieser Welt war.

"Jetzt siehst du wirklich wie eine Prinzessin aus", sprach Jody das aus, was Cara dachte.

"I…ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich diese Person sein soll", stammelte Cara, noch immer fassungslos.

Jody blickte auf ihre Uhr und zuckte zusammen. "Oh je, wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn du nicht zu spät zu deiner eigenen Hochzeit kommen willst. Wir haben eindeutig zu viel Zeit hier verbracht, der Chauffeur wird sicher schon auf uns warten."

"Chauffeur?", echote Cara. Ein misstrauisches Funkeln schlich sich in ihre Augen. Irgendwie war hier gar nichts mehr so, was Kermit und sie bezüglich ihrer Hochzeit ausgemacht hatten. Sie beide hatten es schlicht und einfach halten wollen, doch Kermit hatte wohl eindeutig andere Pläne.

"Verdammt, gib es zu, du hast schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, was mich erwartet", beschuldigte sie Jody.

Jody hob mit einem breiten Grinsen die Hände hoch. "Nun geh nicht gleich in die Luft. Ich gebe zu, ich wusste, dass Kermit heimlich für dich etwas Besonderes plant, aber er hat jedem der daran beteiligt ist, nur das verraten, was er wissen muss. Niemand kennt sein vollständiges Vorhaben. Ich z.B. wusste nur von dem Kleid und vom Chauffeur; das mit dem Schmuck war für mich auch überraschend."

Cara brummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und erhob sich mit Jodys Hilfe. *Das habe ich nun davon, wenn ich einen Mann heirate, der mehr Geheimnisse in sich birgt, als die Pyramiden von Gizeh.* Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. *Auf der anderen Seite: Warum soll ich es nicht genießen? Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde.*

Laut meinte sie zu Jody. "Da heute so ein besonderer Tag ist, verzeihe ich dir noch einmal. Dann komm, lass uns gehen, ich schätze ja wohl, dass auch die Location nicht mehr stimmt."

Jody griff lachend nach dem Hochzeitsstrauß und Caras Tasche und zog Cara dann mit zur Treppe.

"Damit kannst du recht haben, aber bevor du fragst: Kermit hat mir auch nicht verraten, wo es hin geht."

+++

Der Traum setzte sich fort. Angefangen von der mit zartlila und rosa Orchideen dekorierten weißen Stretchlimousine, bis hin zu der in angespannter Erwartung verbrachte Fahrt zu einem Außenbezirk von Sloanville. Dort bog die Limousine in die Auffahrt eines prächtigen alten Landhauses ein und hielt vor dem Eingang. Frank Strenlich, Caras Brautführer, trat ihnen entgegen und half beim Aussteigen. Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als er Cara erblickte.

"Du siehst phantastisch aus", meinte er anerkennend.

Cara konnte nur nicken und ein kurzes Danke stammeln.

Frank geleitete die beiden Damen ins Innere des Gebäudes und teilte ihnen mit, dass die Zeremonie in einer halben Stunde anfangen und sie abgeholt werden würden, dann ging er wieder. Jody verabschiedete sich mit dem Vorwand, sich auch noch umziehen zu müssen und so blieb Cara alleine zurück, dankbar für die ruhigen Minuten, die sie dringend brauchte, um wieder zu sich zu finden.

Die halbe Stunde verging wie im Fluge. Jody kehrte zurück, gekleidet in ein zartrosa Chiffonkleid, das perfekt zu ihrem Hochzeitskleid passte. Erneut wartete die Limousine vor dem Haus und brachte sie zum angrenzenden Park. Der Chauffeur hielt an, öffnete galant die Türe und reichte Cara eine Hand, um ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich zu sein.

Nicht nur Cara stockte der Atem, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatte, mit dem ausladenden Kleid ohne Zwischenfall aus dem Auto zu steigen. Auch hier war alles traumhaft geschmückt. Jede der Bänke, besetzt mit den engsten Freunden und Kollegen aus dem Revier und Kermits Familie, war mit wunderschönen Orchideen- und Rosengestecken dekoriert. Vor den Bänken war ein Blumenbogen aus einem Meer von Rosen aufgebaut, in dessen Mitte Caine abwartend stand. Auf dem Boden zu ihren Füßen lagen unzählige Rosenblätter verstreut und setzten sich fort bis zum Blumenbogen.

Als sie ankamen, drehten sich alle Leute zu ihnen herum. Bei ihrem Anblick ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen. Frank trat auf sie zu und bot ihr den Arm.

"Bereit für deinen großen Auftritt?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Cara konnte wiederum nur nicken. Die knapp 20 Menschen um sie herum nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr, ebenso wenig wie den beginnenden Hochzeitsmarsch. Ihre Augen waren einzig und alleine auf den Mann gerichtet, der vor dem Blumenbogen stand und auf sie wartete. Wie von Wolken getragen schwebte sie zu ihm, sicher gleitet von Frank, der darauf achtete, dass sie nicht über die langen Bahnen des Kleides stolperte.

Kermit schluckte trocken, als er seine Braut erblickte. Die dunkle Sonnenbrille verhüllte die tiefen Gefühle, die sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten. Tränen des Glücks schimmerten in den Augen des ansonsten, zumindest nach außen hin wirkenden, so gefühlskalten Ex-Söldners. Er blinzelte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich die traumhafte Gestalt, die ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen schritt, nicht einfach in Luft auflöste. Schon als er das Kleid gekauft hatte, wusste er, Cara würde phantastisch darin aussehen, aber die Wirklichkeit übertraf seine Erwartungen noch bei weitem.

"Heiliges Kanonenrohr, ich habe noch nie eine schönere Braut gesehen. Kermit, du bist ein echter Glückspilz", hörte er Peter neben sich flüstern.

Die Worte des jungen Shaolin rissen ihn aus seiner bewundernden Betrachtung. Nervös fingerte Kermit an der Krawatte seines Hochzeitsanzugs. Plötzlich konnte er es keine Sekunde länger aushalten. Entgegen jeglichen Protokolls einer Hochzeit, kam er seiner Braut entgegen und führte sie die restlichen Schritte höchstpersönlich an den Traualtar.

Braut und Bräutigam blickten sich tief in die Augen. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um dem anderen mitzuteilen was sie fühlten. Ganz in ein stummes Zwiegespräch versunken, bekamen sie die ersten Worte Caines überhaupt nicht mit. Erst ein lautes Räuspern von Peter brachte sie in die vor ihnen stattfindende Zeremonie zurück.

"...Möge der Austausch der Ringe ein Symbol eurer Liebe sein. Geht langsam, seht klar und nehmt euch in den Arm. Im Schmerz und in der Freude sucht gemeinsam nach der Wahrheit. Mögen die Kräfte des Universums euch beide verbinden und euch im Geiste vereinen. Sprecht nun euer Ehegelöbnis."

Cara nahm mit zitternden Fingern den Ring von Peter entgegen und streifte ihn Kermit über, während sie ihr Ehegelöbnis sprach. Dann kam Kermit an die Reihe.

Zur Überraschung Aller nahm er seine Brille ab, reichte sie Peter und nahm erst dann den Ring entgegen. Er streifte ihn ihr über und sah dann tief in ihre Augen. Schon nach den ersten Worten wurde Cara bewusst, dass es nicht das Ehegelöbnis war, das sie zusammen aufgesetzt hatten. Sie hielt den Atem an, gefangen in Kermits Blick, der seine gesamte Seele entblößte.

"Mit diesem Ring, nehme ich dich zu meiner Frau. Ich verspreche, ich werde mich immer um dich kümmern, dich ehren und beschützen, in guten als auch besonders in den schlechten Zeiten. Du bist die andere Hälfte meiner Seele, die mich zu einem Ganzen macht. Ich gebe mich dir hin in Körper, Seele und Geist; für immer in unendlicher Liebe mit dir verbunden, jetzt und bis in alle Ewigkeit. Ich liebe dich."

Cara spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Kermits Worte trafen sie mitten ins Herz, das vor lauter Liebe zu ihm überzufließen schien. Worte, die er vor wenigen Tagen zu ihr gesprochen hatte, kamen ihr in den Sinn: 'Für mich sind 'ich liebe dich' keine Worte, die man achtlos daher sagt. Sie bedeuten, dass man sich mit Leib und Seele dem Partner ausliefert und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jemals können werde'.

Und genau das tat er jetzt in aller Öffentlichkeit. Er sprach zu ihr die Worte, die sie sich immer gewünscht, aber nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte von ihm zu hören. Nur sie alleine wusste, wie viel mehr er mit diesem heiligen Schwur enthüllte.

Caines Worte: "Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau", drangen nur wie durch einen dichten Nebel in ihr Gehirn vor, dann fand sie sich in der liebevollen Umarmung ihres Mannes wieder, der sie mit verzehrender Leidenschaft küsste.

Kermit beendete den Kuss erst, als Peter ihm mit einem vernehmlichen Räuspern auf den Rücken klopfte und meinte: "Hey, willst du deine Braut auch mal wieder loslassen? Ihr steht schon eine halbe Ewigkeit so da."

Nur widerwillig ließ der Ex-Söldner von seiner Braut ab. Er wischte ihr zärtlich eine Träne von der Wange und holte sich von Peter seine Brille zurück, bevor er sich mit ihr den anwesenden Gästen zuwandte und in lauter lächelnde und ergriffene Gesichter schaute. Er wirkte so allumfassend glücklich, wie ihn noch nie einer seiner Kollegen gesehen hatte.

Skalany knuffte Jody leicht in die Seite, die sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.

"Sag mal, ist das da vorne wirklich unser düsterer, ständig vor sich hin brummender Kermit? Was haben die mit ihm gemacht? Gehirnwäsche?"

Jody grinste. "Tja liebe Mary Margret, das ist wohl die andere, verborgene Seite von unserem geliebten Kermit, die wir normal sterblichen Menschen wohl nur dieses eine Mal zu sehen bekommen."

+++

Etliche Stunden später trug Kermit seine Braut über die Schwelle ihrer Hochzeitssuite und ließ sie sanft zu Boden gleiten.

Cara schmiegte sich eng an ihren Ehemann und schaute freudestrahlend zu ihm hoch.

"Das war eine phantastische Hochzeit, Kermit. Ich danke dir dafür, auch wenn ich eigentlich böse sein sollte, weil du mich damit so überfahren hast."

"Die Überraschungen sind noch nicht zu Ende, Miss Cara Griffin", gab Kermit mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück. Er griff nach seiner Sonnenbrille und verstaute sie in der Anzugtasche.

Cara lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. "Mh, ich mag den Klang. Cara Griffin hört sich toll an." Forschend sah sie ihn an. "Und was hast du sonst noch alles geplant? Sag nicht, da fängt gleich eine Mexikanische Mariachi Band unter unserem Fenster an zu spielen, oder ich muss schreiend die Flucht ergreifen."

Kermit musste Lachen. "Nein, nichts dergleichen, ich wollte dir nur verraten wohin unsere Hochzeitsreise geht."

Caras Augen weiteten sich. "Hochzeitsreise? Du hast doch gesagt es ginge nicht."

"Da habe ich gelogen", bekannte Kermit freimütig. "Du hast exakt zwei Wochen Zeit, um dir zu überlegen, wie du unser neuerstandenes Haus einrichten willst, deinen Umzug zu planen, einen Vertreter für dein Geschäft zu finden und alles, was sonst noch anfällt. Dann geht es ab auf die Bahamas, ohne Unwetter, ohne Stress und vor allen Dingen ohne Peter Caine."

"Phantastisch, auf die Bahamas wollte ich schon immer mal!"

Cara schmiegte sich enger an Kermit und drückte ihre Hüften an die seinen soweit es der Reifrock zuließ.

"Da liegt in nächster Zeit wohl einiges vor mir, aber ich mag jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken." Ihre Hand glitt verführerisch über seinen Nacken. "In der Tat habe ich im Moment ganz andere Gedanken, wie steht es mit dir?"

Kermits Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte sich. Sein Lächeln glich dem eines Tigers, der seine Beute erspäht hatte.

"Ich mag deinen Gedankengang, Prinzessin."

Leidenschaft und Glück funkelten in ihren Augen. Kermit hob die Hand und zeichnete zärtlich die Form ihrer Lippen nach. Ihre Blicke versanken ineinander.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Cara.

"Und ich liebe dich. Mehr als du es dir jemals vorstellen kannst", gab Kermit zurück.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem alles verzehrenden Kuss.

Dann gab es nur noch sie beide und ihre Liebe füreinander.

ENDE


End file.
